My Little Pony: Prehistoric Pals
by Dinopony2580
Summary: Equestria has been at peace and harmony for the past few months. But then, the peace is ruined by an unexpected event that turns Equestria upside down when creatures from a lost era invade Equestria, known as the dinosaurs! Join the Mane 6 and other ponies as they befriend their own pet dinosaurs, who accompany them on future adventures to save, run from, and fight other dinosaurs.
1. Introduction

Equestria. A realm filled with magic, music, and, most importantly, friendship.

Ponies, pegasus, and unicorns live in this great land in peace and harmony while ruled by 4 alicorn princesses: Princess Celestia, the princess of the Sun, Princess Luna, the princess of the Moon, Princess Cadence, the princess of love, and finally, Princess Twilight Sparkle, the princess of friendship.

Twilight used to be a unicorn who lived in Canterlot. She read a lot, so much that she couldn't even spend time with her friends.

So, Princess Celestia, who used to be her tutor, sent her to Ponyville so she could make some new friends with her only friend and assistant, Spike, who is a baby dragon Twilight raised.

When she got there, she met her new friends: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie.

Later, they discovered that their personalities matched and formed the Elements of Harmony, the six elements that protect Equestria from any harm.

Applejack is the Element of Honesty, Rainbow Dash is the Element of Loyalty, Rarity is the Element of Generosity, Fluttershy is the Element of Kindness, Pinkie Pie is the Element of Laughter, and finally, Twilight is the Element of Magic.

They originally belonged to the Tree of Harmony, a tree that has the magic of the Elements that is connected to the land of Equestria to prevent it from disaster.

After learning about friendship and protecting Equestria, Twilight was turned into an alicorn princess by Princess Celestia.

Since they met, she and her friends have had a strong connection with each other, protecting Equestria from any harm.

Equestria has had many villains in the past and Twilight and her friends, known as the Mane 6, have fended them off by defeating them, thanks to the Elements of Harmony.

Some they defeated without the Elements.

Many of these villains have been reformed, like Starlight, a pony who enslaved an entire village by making their cutie marks equal signs.

She is now Twilight's friend/pupil. Trixie is another reformed villain. She is a unicorn who thought she had the best magic in all of Equestria.

Twilight defeated her, but then, Trixie got Twilight back, thanks to the Alicorn Amulet, which strengthens your magic to be as powerful as an alicorn's.

But, thanks to the power of friendship, Twilight managed to defeat Trixie once again. Now, she is Starlight's best friend. Discord is another one.

He is a draconequus who uses chaos-based magic. Celestia and Luna defeated him before with the Elements, turning him to stone.

Then, he was unimprisoned and reigned chaos again. Luckily, the Mane 6 managed to defeat him.

Now, they managed to reform him and he is now Fluttershy's best friend. The Changelings are also reformed, too.

They are pony-bug creatures that can change into different animals.

Recently, Starlight freed their control under Queen Chrysalis, the former Changeling Queen, causing them to take in love, not feed on it.

Now, Thorax is the new Changeling King and the others are now peaceful.

Chrysalis is now the only Changeling not reformed, and she seeks to get revenge on Starlight. Finally, there's Princess Luna. She used to be Night Mare Moon.

She was jealous over her sister, Celestia, so she became Night Mare Moon. Princess Celestia had no choice to banish her into the Moon for 1,000 years.

When, Night Mare Moon was released, she wanted to rule Equestria, causing it to be shrouded in eternal night.

Luckily, the Mane 6 defeated her with the Elements of Harmony, turning her back to Princess Luna. But, Equestria really faced some tough villains.

Tirek, a centaur-bull creature, Chrysalis, Discord, Night Mare Moon, and, recently, the Storm King were some of them.

But, recently, Equestria has surprisingly been at peace and harmony for the past few months, no problems what so ever.

But, an event will change that that will turn Equestria upside down.

Equestria will be invaded by the most awesome, dangerous, and awe inspiring creatures that ever walked the Earth...the dinosaurs.

Dinosaurs never existed in Equestria's past, but they will be in Equestria's future. Dinosaurs lived for 175 million years on the Earth.

They were wide spread, found all over the globe, having special adaptations to their environments.

They ranged from the ferocious Tyrannosaurus Rex, to the towering Brachiosaurus, to the tiny Compsognathus, to the deadly Velociraptor, everywhere.

Dinosaurs humble beginnings began 245 million years ago, during the Triassic Period. They lived in an era known as the Mesozoic, the era of reptiles.

Reptiles were found everywhere in the Mesozoic. On land, dinosaurs ruled. In the oceans and seas, marine reptiles ruled. In the air, pterosaurs ruled.

Everywhere you looked were reptiles. Marine reptiles and pterosaurs, however, were not dinosaurs.

They were in the same family as dinosaurs, but different species.

As the Mesozoic Era progressed, they grew bigger, scarier, deadlier.

Different species came and went, becoming better and better with better adaptations, traits, and features.

The dinosaurs and other reptiles met their end when a asteroid 6 kilometers wide, the size of Mt. Everest, slammed into Mexico's Yucatan Peninsula with the force of 100 million megatons of nuclear weapons, which is equal to 10 trillion tons of TNT.

All we have of dinosaurs and the other reptiles of the Mesozoic Era are fossils. Today, they're displayed in museums.

Fossils are the only reminders of Earth's past, the only evidence we have of dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures to prove that they existed.

But now, dinosaurs are back, saved from extinction and soon to be thriving in Equestria with ponies.

Join the Mane 6, and other ponies, as they befriend their own pet dinosaurs, who accompany them on future adventures as they save, run from, and fight other dinosaurs.

In the awesome land of Equestria, Equestria's first Dinosaur Revolution begins.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is an individual story, not part of my series, so Leviathan, Sloth, Stargazer, etc. will not be in it.**

 **Get ready for My Little Pony: Prehistoric Pals, an Equestrian dinosaur adventure of pony proportions!**


	2. Meet: Velcie the Velociraptor

The Everfree Forest, one of the most mysterious places in Equestria. A timber wolf is on the prowl.

He's been tracking a deer for the past few minutes and still hasn't come across it. But then, he picked up its sent. It was closed by.

He followed the scent and ended up at the deer a few seconds later, but, he was in for a shock. When he got to it, it was already dead.

What was even more frightening were the slash marks through its side. The timber wolf smelled and investigated the carcass.

He'd never seen slash marks like this before. Then, a flash ran past him from the front. He looked around but saw nothing. Then, he heard bushes rustling.

He turned and growled at the rustling bushes. Then, a flash came out of the bushes. Then, the flash ran behind him. The timber wolf was getting anxious.

Then, his death warrant was signed. The last thing he saw was a slash of claws before the creature pounced on the timber wolf.

The force of the creature pouncing on the timber wolf plus its weight caused the timber wolf to shatter into wooden pieces.

The creature was unlike anything seen before in Equestria. It was a reptile, but it was bipedal. Its entire body was covered, head to toe, in feathers.

Larger and longer feathers were on its head, arms, legs, tail and back. It had a long snout full of small, sharp, peg-liked teeth.

It's eyes were like that of a humans, but they looked more reptilian. It's hands wielded 3 long fingers with a sharp claw on the end on each finger.

Its feet had the same concept, 3 toes with a claw on the end of each one. Yet, there's something different. A large, curved claw was on the first toe.

This reptile is not just any reptile, its a dinosaur. More specifically, Velociraptor. Velociraptor was a small, speedy, and deadly dinosaur.

It lived in Mongolia, 75 million years ago in the Gobi Desert. The curved claw on its foot is the Velociraptor's main weapon, besides its claws and teeth.

It acted like a switch blade, doing devastating damage to any prey animal.

The long snout and sharp teeth were perfect for digging through a carcass and picking out the soft, fleshy parts.

The sharp claws were perfect for latching onto and hanging onto larger prey animals.

But, how could Velociraptor take down a large prey animal being only about half the size of an average human. The answer...a pack.

Velociraptors hunted in packs, using their numbers, brains, and weapons to take down larger prey animals.

Velociraptor were one of the smarter dinosaurs, using coordination to hunt, like flanking an animal by some distracting it, while others attack from a blind spot.

This Velociraptor, however, is alone. She was in a pack, but they were separated when she was teleported here.

She looked at the remains of the timber wolf, but she ignored it since it was wood. Then, she walked over to the deer and snacked on some of its flesh.

When she was full, she left the deer carcass and moved forward through the Everfree Forest. But, little did she know that she was heading straight for Ponyville.

* * *

Fluttershy was tending to her animals. It was breakfast time and she was getting all her animals breakfast.

Nopony had no idea of the dinosaurs arrival, but they would no soon. She had given all her animals breakfast, except Angel.

"Angel, breakfast!" Fluttershy shouted to him. He soon came down from upstairs. Angel was now waiting for his breakfast.

Fluttershy went to the kitchen to get his breakfast, but then, it was discovered she was out lettuce. "Oh no. Better go get lettuce" Fluttershy told herself.

Then, she felt a tug at her tail. She looked down to see Angel tapping his foot with his arms crossed. He then rubbed his stomach as it growled.

"Oh, sorry Angel. It seems we're out of lettuce" Fluttershy said. Angel face palmed.

"Don't worry. I'll go get some from the Everfree Forest" Fluttershy said and immediately, she put on her saddle bag and went out to the edge of the Everfree Forest.

She started picking leaves, although she was a bit cautious, for she didn't know was lurking within the bushes.

Normally, she'd be terrified of the Everfree Forest, but this time was something important. Half way through her picking, she heard a rustling in the bushes.

Her hairs stood up. She looked into the bushes, but saw nothing. She ignored it and continued picking. Little did she know was that the Velociraptor was stalking her.

She was engaged by her primal instincts, seeing Fluttershy as easy prey. She creeped forward, her teeth, claws, and big toe claw were armed.

She waited for the perfect moment to strike, being as still as she could. Fluttershy was totally unaware of her. Then, she pounced.

She leaped out of the bushes, right in front of Fluttershy. Fluttershy backed up just in time. Her eyes widened by the sight of Velociraptor.

She had never seen anything like her before. The Velociraptor growled at Fluttershy. Fluttershy was immobilized by fear.

Then, the Velociraptor lunged forward, causing Fluttershy to scream and fall backwards onto the grass. She covered her eyes, waiting for it to be over.

But then, nothing happened. Then, she felt a nudge on her face. She uncovered her eyes to see the Velociraptor standing over her.

Her aggressive behavior had all of a sudden become passive.

She was no longer showing her teeth or in her hunting stance while not having her primal instincts showing either, showing that she was friendly.

Fluttershy slowly got up, being cautious, and the Velociraptor politely backed up, allowing her to get up. Fluttershy was extremely surprised on her behavior.

"Um, hi" Fluttershy finally spoke nervously. The Velociraptor cawed back in response. Fluttershy, even though she'd never seen this creature before, understood her.

"Are you knew here, because I've never seen you or any of your kind around here before" Fluttershy said a little more bravely. The Velociraptor nodded.

"Well, welcome to Equestria" Fluttershy said. The Velociraptor looked around and was happy that she now got some help. "How'd you even get here?" Fluttershy asked.

The Velociraptor cawed and chirped. "You were teleported here" Fluttershy said. She thought for a second.

"Well, how about you stay here for the night. Later, I'm gonna have to show you to my friends later" Fluttershy said. The Velociraptor agreed.

Then, she chirped to Fluttershy. "Oh, you were summoned here. For me!?" Fluttershy said. The Velociraptor nodded. Fluttershy had to process this.

She didn't think she could live with a creature she'd never seen before. But, if she did, she could learn more about it. "What are you exactly?" Fluttershy asked.

The Velociraptor cawed. "A dinosaur. Never heard of that term. Do you have a name?" Fluttershy asked. The Velociraptor chirped. "

Your a Velociraptor? Is that a type or species of dinosaur?" Fluttershy asked. The Velociraptor nodded. "Well then...do you have an actual name?" Fluttershy asked.

The Velociraptor shook her head no and cocked her head. "You know, a nickname that you're called?" Fluttershy asked. The Velociraptor shook her head no.

"Well, since you're a Velociraptor, and you are...what's your gender?" Fluttershy asked. The Velociraptor cawed. "A female, then...how about Velcie?" Fluttershy said.

The Velociraptor jumped up and down in excitement, liking the name. "Well then, Velcie, follow me" Fluttershy said and Velcie followed Fluttershy back to her cottage.

* * *

Next Time: Twilight meets her dinosaur, the largest predator of all time...Spinosaurus

Fluttershy's Dinosaur: A female Velociraptor named Velcie.


	3. Meet: Spiney the Spinosaurus

On the same morning, Twilight was making breakfast. Starlight and Spike, however, were still in asleep. Then, Starlight woke up. She got up and stretched.

She then sighed. "Man, I slept good. I probably haven't slept better in my entire life.

Then, she went over the window and opened the curtains, allowing the sunlight to flow in. From her room, she had a good view of the School of Friendship.

But then, something caught her eye that shocked her.

She looked into the lake surrounding the school and there was a huge reptile like nothing she'd never seen before in the lake.

She immediately ran downstairs to tell Twilight. Twilight was busy cooking pancakes. "Twilight!" Starlight shouted, bursting into the kitchen.

The sudden uproar caused Twilight to throw the pancake she was cooking up. Then, it flopped onto her head and her horn penetrated it.

"Yes, Starlight?" Twilight said, disgusted from the pancake on her head. She grabbed it with her magic and took it off and set it back on the pan.

"Quickly! You need to see this!" Starlight said urgently. "What's the problem?" Twilight asked. "Come, quickly!" Starlight said. Then, Spike came downstairs.

"What's all the commotion about?" Spike asked. "Come on you two! I'll show you what's wrong!" Starlight said before she ran out of the castle. Twilight sighed.

"Come on, Spike. We got to see what's bothering her" Twilight said and Spike agreed.

They both flew after and out to Starlight, who was standing at the edge of the lake. When they joined her side, they now knew why Starlight was freaking out.

Out in the lake was a huge reptile, unlike anything they've ever seen before. This was a dinosaur, but unlike any dinosaur.

It had a sail on its back that was about 5 feet tall. It stood on 2 legs and had large, 3 fingered hands with 3 huge claws on the end of each finger.

A crocodile snout extended from its head with a small, spiky crest above its eyes and spikes covered its back, neck, sail, and tail.

Twilight estimated it was about 25 feet tall including its sail and 15 meters long. This dinosaur is a unique dinosaur known as Spinosaurus.

This was the largest therapod dinosaur ever discovered. It's bigger than the mighty Tyrannosaurus and still bigger than the larger Giganotosaurus.

It lived in Egypt 100 million years ago at the middle of the Cretaceous Period, 37 million years before Tyrannosaurus and 2 million years before Giganotosaurus.

Spinosaurus was the largest carnivore of its time, but, surprisingly, it wasn't a straight carnivore. It, instead, was a piscivore, or fish eater.

Spinosaurus spent most of its time around bodies of water and hunted fish. But, if there was no fish available, they would go for meat.

The 3 were surprised and fascinated by how big this dinosaur was, even though they've never seen a dinosaur before.

They thought it was some sort of reptile from a far away land they never knew of. This Spinosaurus was almost as large as Spinosaurus got.

Their maximum length was 17 meters. They weighed at a maximum of 20 tons and at a max height of 25 feet tall, including the sail.

"I've never seen anything like it" Spike said. "Is it a new species?" Starlight asked.

"I'll go check. If it is, then this is awesome" Twilight said before she flew back inside the castle to the library.

Spike and Starlight stayed outside and stared at the Spinosaurus in awe. They didn't know if it was dangerous, but it sure was cool looking.

It didn't notice them at first because it was too busy fishing with its snout. "What is it doing?" Starlight asked. "I believe it's fishing" Spike replied.

Spinosaurus fished with their snout. Special receptors at the end of their snout allow them to sense movement in the water, so they can easily snag up a fish.

This allows Spinosaurus to see its prey before it sees them. Surprisingly, this is found in modern day crocodiles, too.

To make this possible, Spinosaurus's nose holes are up in the middle of their snout so they don't have to hold their breath while fishing.

Sadly, the Spinosaurus has had no luck yet. Then, the Spinosaurus saw them out of the corner of his eye. He rose up and looked directly at Starlight and Spike.

"Is he looking at us?" Spike asked nervously. "I believe he is" Starlight replied nervously.

Then, the Spinosaurus turned and started walking directly towards them. "Now, he's coming towards us" Starlight said, growing anxious.

Then, they noticed he was starting to pick up speed. When, he was a few meters away from them, they immediately knew he was after them.

"RUN!" Spike shouted. They ran back into the castle just as the Spinosaurus came into range. He snapped at them and got a hair from Starlight's tail.

He stopped chasing them when he was at the edge of the lake. He then let out a thunderous roar after them.

The two screamed as they ran back inside the castle. He then turned and walked back into the lake.

When they thought the coast was clear, they opened the castle door and Spike peeked his head out.

He looked to see the Spinosaurus's back turned to them as he was walking back into the lake.

"Okay, I think he's done" Spike said. The two walked out and they watched as the Spinosaurus went back to his fishing spot. Then, Twilight came back from the library.

The two turned to her. "Well?" Starlight asked. "We have a new species!" Twilight said jumping up and down in excitement. Then, they went out to the edge of the lake.

This time, Starlight and Spike stayed quite a distance from the lake. "Be careful, Twilight" Spike said. "Yeah, it attacked us" Starlight said nervously.

"Okay" Twilight said, a little anxious. Then she observed the Spinosaurus from the safety of the shore. But, it wasn't long before he noticed her.

Spinosaurus are very territorial, especially against anyone who intrudes their lake or body of water. The Spinosaurus stared at Twilight and she stared back.

She gulped nervously. Then he completely faced her. He growled and started moving torwards her. "Twilight, I suggest we go" Spike said, but Twilight didn't move.

She wanted to confront this creature, no matter how big and scary it was. The Spinosaurus was closing in.

"Twilight, RUN!" Spike said before he and Starlight dove into a bush. Then, surprisingly, the Spinosaurus stopped right in front of Twilight.

Twilight was fascinated yet terrified on how big he was up close. He looked down at her, glaring at her. Then, she immediately beamed with pride and happiness.

She was a little nervous, but she knew she could handle this. "Hi there" she said to the Spinosaurus. The Spinosaurus cocked his head and looked at her in confusion.

"I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle" she said. Then, the Spinosaurus's eyes widened.

He was having a memory of hearing a voice in his head while dreaming that said, " _You will be chosen to be with Twilight Sparkle..._ "

Then, he bended over and rubbed his nose against her, showing he was friendly. She was surprised by this behavior.

She thought that showing that she was friendly activated this behavior, but little did she know that he was destined to be with her.

She embraced it by snuggling with his snout, which was rough and scaly. Spike and Starlight watched the whole thing and were speechless.

They out came from their hiding spot. Twilight looked back to them. "Don't worry, guys. He's nice" Twilight said.

Then, he broke away from Twilight's hug and walked over to the two. Surprisingly, he let out a friendly growl and nudged Starlight.

"Uh, what's he doing?" Starlight asked. "I believe he's apologizing" Spike said. Then, the Spinosaurus nudged Spike. Spike patted him on the tip of his snout.

Spike smiled as the Spinosaurus nudged him. "Well, it seems we made a new friend" Spike said. "That's great! Now, what should we name him?" Starlight asked.

"Spiney" Twilight said. Spike and Starlight gave Twilight a look.

"You know, because of his sail and all those spikes that run along his back" Twilight said and they immediately got it. Spiney even agreed to the new name.

"Good name, Twilight" Spike said. Twilight smiled with pride. "But, what should we name the species?" Starlight asked.

The 3 looked at Spiney, observing his features and characteristics. "Maybe we should show Spiney to Fluttershy" Starlight suggested.

"Um, I think we should have her come over her because if we walked this thing over to her cottage, everypony would be afraid of him" Spike said.

Spike did have a point.

A huge, strange creature walking through town would be terrifying, especially if you had no idea that thing existed or had no idea what it was or where it came from.

"We'll keep him in the castle for now" Twilight said.

"Uh, Twilight. We have one slight problem. 1. Where are you going to put him and 2. How are you going to get him inside?" Spike asked.

Twilight immediately knew Spike was right. But, she then had a plan. She went over to the door to the castle.

Using her magic, she used a spell that made the door larger. She opened the door. "Come on, Spiney" She said and Spiney followed her inside.

He fit perfectly threw the door, is spine only within a few feet of the top of the door. But, when he came in, he barely fit inside the castle.

As he walked in, he hit a chandelier. Starlight used her magic and stopped it from swaying. "Alright, now what?" Spike asked. "He can be a statue" Twilight replied.

Starlight and Spike gave her looks of confusion. "Okay, he'll act like a statue" Twilight replied.

"How are you gonna do it with out the others blowing Spiney's cover" Starlight asked. "Trust me. I've got this" Twilight said.

* * *

Next time: Applejack will meet her dinosaur, the Lion of the Jurassic...Allosaurus

Fluttershy's Dinosaur: A female Velociraptor named Velcie

Twilight's Dinosaur: A male Spinosaurus named Spiney


	4. Meet: Allison the Allosaurus

On the same day in the afternoon at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was bucking apples. It was close to apple bucking season and she was getting a head start.

She walked over to another tree and bucked it. Applebloom came at the last second and caught all the apples. "Good catch, Applebloom" Applejack said.

"Thanks, sis" Applebloom said. "Your getting better at this" Applejack said. "Practice makes perfect" Applebloom said, smiling.

Applejack walked over and gave Applebloom a nuggy. Then, they looked over to Big Mac, who was also helping the two.

"What do you think, Big Mac. Did Applebloom do good catching all those apples?" Applejack asked. "Yup" Big Mac replied, smiling at both of them.

Then, he shook a tree and apples fell down into the 3 buckets under the tree. Then, he flipped all the buckets onto his back and hauled them to the cart.

Then, Applejack walked over to another and bucked it. Applebloom ran over and caught all the apples. They had cleared at least 10 rows of trees.

Applebloom looked back to the rows they had cleared and realized how fast they were moving. "Come on, Appebloom.

We still have a bunch more trees to buck" Applejack said. Applebloom nodded and they continued bucking apples.

* * *

A three toed foot stomped onto the ground, followed by another that stomped next to it. The owner was revealed to be a dinosaur.

It was obviously a carnivore because of its sharp, serrated teeth. It had a slender body with small, three finger clawed hands.

But, the most distinctive feature were two crests above its eyes that were jagged, pointing backwards and kind of outwards.

This was Allosaurus, the Lion of the Jurassic, which is its nickname.

It was the top predator of its day, living from 155-150 million years ago in North America, Europe, and Africa.

However, it wasn't as large as the T-Rex, which appeared 85 million years after. The average Allosaurus was only 8.5 meters long and 3.5 meters tall.

However, the max size for an Allosaurus could grow as large if not a little larger than T-Rex, growing at a max length and height of 12 meters long and 5 meters tall.

This one is a female. She was a late adolescent, being only 8 meters long and 3 meters tall. Within a few months, she'll be at a full average size.

She hasn't eaten within a day and she's starting to grow weak. She's been wandering around all day and hasn't been able to catch anything to eat.

But, little does she know she's wandering dangerously close to the Apples.

She stumbled across Sweet Apple Acres and has been wandering around, admiring the beautiful apples on the trees.

Back in her Jurassic home world, she didn't have plants like this because flowers and fruit didn't evolve until the Cretaceous Period.

But then, she spotted the Apples. Her primal hunting instincts immediately kicked in. Although she'd never seen ponies before, she knew they were food.

She began walking slowly and crouched a little bit. Then, she hid inside a bush, crouching all the way.

She laid as still as possible and waited for the perfect moment to strike. Her hopes went up when Applebloom started walking in her direction.

Allosaurus always picked on the weakest, oldest, sickest, or youngest members of a herd of dinosaurs, so this was perfect.

She waited until Applebloom was in striking distance. But then, when Applebloom was almost within striking distance, Applejack called.

"Applebloom!" Applejack called. "Coming!" Applebloom shouted back and she started moving back towards Applejack.

When the Allosaurus saw that Applebloom was moving away, she immediately knew it was now or never.

The Allosaurus crept forward, but accidentally stepped on a twig, snapping it under her weight.

Applebloom immediately shot her head around to see where the sound came from and immediately, Applebloom saw the Allosaurus, which the Allosaurus had no idea that she was completely visible.

Applebloom has never seen anything like it. Her immediate reaction, after seeing the creature was a predator, screamed and ran for her life back to Applejack.

When the Allosaurus saw this, she roared after Applebloom and chased after her. Meanwhile, Applejack was still bucking apples.

Then, she heard Applebloom's scream. She looked and saw Applebloom running from yonder.

"Applebloom, what are you..." Applejack said, but she was cut off by the site and roar of the Allosaurus.

Her eyes widened as she had never seen anything like it before. She immediately went to Big Mac. "Big Mac, I suggest we get going" Applejack said.

"Why would we do that, Applejack? We still have a bunch more apples to buck" Big Mac replied in confusion but immediately, Applejack grabbed his head and directed it to the Allosaurus chasing Applebloom.

His eyes widened at the site. "Yup, yup, yup yup, _yup_!" Big Mac said and he immediately loaded up the remaining apples before he strapped himself to the cart.

Applejack climbed into the cart and Big Mac immediately took off with Applebloom and the Allosaurus behind them.

Applebloom accelerated so she could catch up with the cart, but the Allosaurus was gaining. "Come on!" Applejack shouted and Applebloom accelerated faster.

The Allosaurus roared after Applebloom and was now only a inches from Applebloom's tail.

The Allosaurus snapped at Applebloom, but only missed her, nearly snatching her tail. Then, Applebloom leaped for it and Applejack caught her.

Applejack pulled her up onto the cart, but the Allosaurus was slowly gaining on the cart. Now, she was almost on top of the cart.

Applebloom grabbed an apple and threw it at the Allosaurus. It only bounced off the Allosaurus. The Allosaurus roared in irritation.

Then, Applejack took an apple and bucked it. The force was enough for the apple to splash and explode on the Allosaurus's face.

The Allosaurus retaliated by slamming its jaw on the cart like an ax. The force was enough to break the tail gate off the cart.

The Allosaurus tripped over the cart but kept her balance and continued the chase.

Since Allosaurus had a weak jaw, they couldn't hold onto struggling prey. Instead, they used their top jaw like an ax to take down prey.

Applejack and Applebloom were surprised by what the Allosaurus just did. They don't know of any animal that does that today.

But now, they knew how dangerous this thing is. This time, Applebloom took a bucket full of apples and dropped it over the back. But, that did nothing.

The Allosaurus's legs just smashed through the bucket and squashed the apples. Then, Applejack threw three buckets of apples off the back.

The Allosaurus tripped a little bit, but she kept her balance. The Allosaurus roared at them in anger and irritation. Then, they noticed something.

The Allosaurus was beginning to slow down. They came to the edge of the orchard. The fence between the orchard and the road was blocking them.

But, Big Mac's got this. He leaped with the cart over the fence like it was nothing.

They thought they were safe, but then, the Allosaurus burst through the fence like it was nothing. They were now closing in on their house and the barn.

"Granny!" Everypony started shouting. Granny was asleep as usual, but it was enough to wake her up. "Wha-What's that?" Granny said waking up.

She got up and walked over to the door. She opened the top part of the door and saw the 3 in the cart running to the barn.

"What in the hay are they running from?" she said. Then, she was shaken by the roar of the Allosaurus that was chasing them.

She immediately shut the door and waited inside. The Allosaurus was now starting to lag behind which was a good sign. Then, they reached the barn.

Big Mac immediately unstrapped and ran inside. Applejack and Applebloom were just about to get off when the Allosaurus lunged at them.

Her body slammed into the cart, pushing it back into the barn. They backed up over the apples as the Allosaurus snapped its jaws at them multiple times.

But the cart stopped her from reaching them.

"GO, GO!" Applejack said to Applebloom and they immediately climbed over the side of the cart and ran towards the door.

But then, the Allosaurus freed herself from the cart and lunged at them. Just in time, Applejack bucked it in the nose.

The Allosaurus roared in pain and backed up. She scratched her nose with her claw and recovered quite quickly. Applejack and Applebloom ran inside.

Applejack shut the door behind her and locked it, just in time too. The Allosaurus lunged again but luckily, she was stopped by the door.

She smashed her head into it, but it wouldn't budge. She tried again and again, but it still wouldn't budge.

Everytime she did, the Apples backed up farther and farther away from the door.

Luckily for them, she was too weak and too exhausted to break the door down. They were finally safe, for the moment. The Allosaurus growled in frustration.

She turned around and walked away, letting out a roar. But then, just as she was about to leave, something caught her eye.

She looked and saw the pen of pigs. She walked over to the pen and looked at them. They didn't seem to mind her since they thought she wasn't a threat.

But, the pigs were about to find out that they were wrong. The Allosaurus then noticed a pig that was playing in the mud close to her.

She walked over and observed the pig. The pig stopped and looked up at the Allosaurus.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, the pig went back to playing, ignoring the Allosaurus. Then, without warning, the Allosaurus snatched up the pig.

The pig squealed in terror. The other pigs saw this and huddled together in fear. The pig struggled to break free, but the Allosaurus had a firm grip on it.

An Allosaurus's jaw was strong enough to hold a small, struggling target, just not a big one. Then, she put the pig under her foot, pinning it to the ground.

Then, with one last blow, the Allosaurus slammed her jaw on the pigs neck like an ax.

The force was enough to break the pigs neck and the serrated teeth severed the spinal chord, killing the pig instantly.

The Allosaurus stepped off the pig, looked at it for a few seconds to make sure it was dead, and let out a roar in triumph.

The other pigs were now terrified of the Allosaurus. Then, the Allosaurus grabbed the dead pig's head and ripped it off, throwing it aside.

Allosaurus can only eat soft, fleshy parts. Their serrated teeth make it perfect for that purpose. They can't crush and eat bone like a T-Rex.

Then, when her meal was prepared, she dove right in. But, what the Allosaurus didn't know was that Applejack was watching her through a crack in the door.

Applejack was terrified, yet a little bit fascinated of what the Allosaurus could do.

But, Applejack was a little mad that the Allosaurus killed one of her pigs, yet she observed how the Allosaurus was eating and from the looks of it, the Allosaurus hadn't eaten in a long time, so Applejack felt kind of bad for her.

But, for now, they waited until the Allosaurus left.

* * *

A few hours later, the Allosaurus had eaten her fill. The pig was nothing but a skeleton with a few pieces of meat around the bones.

The head was still untouched, but crows have come to scavenge off the remains. The Allosaurus was now napping in the shade under an apple tree.

Applejack opened the door and peeked out. The Allosaurus was nowhere in sight. But, soon, she found her under the apple tree.

Applejack signaled Applebloom and Big Mac to follow her yet also to be quiet. Granny kept an eye on the Allosaurus.

Big Mac strapped himself to the cart and Applejack and Applebloom climbed onto the back.

Quietly, Big Mac pulled the cart back out into the orchard where they could resume apple bucking.

Granny kept her eye close on the Allosaurus, but sleep soon got the best of her.

She fell asleep within a few minutes, unaware that the Allosaurus was slowly beginning to wake up. Soon, the Allosaurus woke.

She lifted her head up and looked around. She saw Granny sleeping, but she ignored her. Then, she spotted Applejack, Applebloom, and Big Mac.

Remembering earlier, she got up and slowly began stalking them. The 3 had just gotten to where they were before and resumed.

Little did they know the Allosaurus was closing in. Applejack got to her 3rd tree when it was almost too late.

Applebloom was loading up apples when she saw the Allosaurus within striking distance of Applejack. "APPLEJACK! WATCH OUT!" Applebloom screamed.

Applejack looked at Applebloom in confusion, but then, saw the Allosaurus. When Applejack looked at the Allosaurus, the Allosaurus lunged.

Applejack blocked with her hooves and fell backwards onto the ground from the sudden lunge at her.

Applebloom covered her eyes, waiting for it to end, tears running down her face. Applejack covered her eyes and waited for it to rip her to shreds and for it to be over.

But strangely, nothing happened. She uncovered her eyes to be completely surprised. The Allosaurus was just standing above her in a completely passive state.

Applejack got up almost immediately. The Allosaurus walked forward slowly towards Applejack, smelling at her. Applejack backed up a little bit before standing still.

The Allosaurus smelled her. Then, she nudged against Applejack. A smile slowly began onto Applejack's face. Then, she petted the Allosaurus's snout.

Applebloom uncovered her eyes to become completely shocked. Big Mac soon came to see what was all the commotion to also be completely shocked.

Then, Applejack noticed Applebloom and Big Mac. "It's okay, guys. She's friendly" Applejack said smiling.

Big Mac and Applebloom were a little uneasy since the Allosaurus tried to eat them. They slowly began to walk towards the 2.

But, before they could even reach them, the Allosaurus noticed them and walked towards them. Applebloom and Big Mac froze.

The Allosaurus walked up to them and smelled them. Then, she nudged Applebloom. Applebloom slowly began to smile as well.

Soon, the Allosaurus tickled its snout against Applebloom, causing Applebloom to laugh.

Soon, she fell to the ground laughing as the Allosaurus continued tickling her. Big Mac saw this and slowly began to smile.

Soon, he petted the Allosaurus on the head. The Allosaurus let out a small pur showing she liked it. Then, Applejack joined them.

"So, what do you think? You like her now?" she asked the 2. "Yup" Big Mac replied smiling. "I love her!" Applebloom replied.

Then, the Allosaurus licked her on the side of the face. Applebloom hugged the Allosaurus on the snout in return.

"Now, what do we do with her?" Applejack asked. "Can we keep her!? Please, Applejack!" Applebloom asked.

"Why would you ask that when we're obviously going to keep her?" Applejack asked. Applebloom's face lit up with delight at those words.

"Besides, we should have someone take a look at this thing to see if they know what this thing is" Applejack said.

Applebloom and Big Mac agreed. Know pony's ever seen a dinosaur in Equestria, so they don't even know that they existed or anything about them.

But soon, everypony will know. "What do you think we should name her?" Applejack asked. "Allison" Applebloom said. Big Mac and Applejack looked at her.

"That's the first thing that came to my mind" Applebloom said. "I like it. What do you think Big Mac?" Applejack said. "Yup" Big Mac replied.

"Alright, Allison's her name" Applejack said. The Allosaurus agreed to the new name.

"Come on. We better introduce Allison to Granny Smith and get her indoors so ponies don't freak out" Applejack said and Big Mac and Applebloom agreed.

So, they took Allison back to the barn and the house where they introduced her to Granny Smith, which Granny loved Allison, and where she could stay until they figured out much more about Allison.

* * *

Next time: Rarity will meet her dinosaur, otherwise known as the Meat Eating Bull...Carnotaurus.

Fluttershy's Dinosaur: A female Velociraptor named Velcie

Twilight's Dinosaur: A male Spinosaurus named Spiney

Applejack's Dinosaur: A late adolescent female Allosaurus named Allison (as the story progresses, Allison will get older...and later, you guys may be in for a surprise)

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the delay.**

 **My computer time is now limited thanks to my wonderful parents. (I'm being sarcastic, but I still love them)**

 **So, chapters will be delayed for some time now.**

 **And, I'm going to change it where you guys don't have to guess the dinosaur or the pony it will belong to because that don't seem to be working to good.**

 **So, instead, I'll list the dinosaur and the pony for you so it's not a constant guessing game. That's all for now :)**


	5. Meet: Bruce the Carnotaurus

On the same day, Rarity was at her boutique making dresses.

She had been working nonstop on one particular dress all day and drowsiness and exhaustion was getting to her. She turned off the sowing machine and stretched.

She looked at her dress and the progress she's made. It was almost done, but for now, she was in the mood for a nap.

She left everything the way it was and headed for bed. She snuggled into her bed, put on her sleeping mask and shut her blinds so the sunlight wouldn't disturb her.

As she got situated and drifted off to sleep, she was totally unaware that something was right outside her boutique.

* * *

A 3 toed foot stomped onto the ground right outside Rarity's Boutique. It belonged to an unusual, carnivorous dinosaur.

It had two, 15 cm long horns extending from its head and two, tiny 4 clawed arms that were only about a foot long. This was Carnotaurus, the Meat Eating Bull.

It lived 72 million years ago in the Cretaceous in South America.

Being 30 feet long and 10 feet tall, it was a mid sized predator, almost the size of an average Allosaurus, but not as large as T-Rex.

But, like T-Rex, its arms were completely useless. It relied on its jaws and brute strength to bring down prey.

The horns on top of its head are still a mystery, but scientists believe they were used for show, to attract a mate, or for combat.

This Carnotaurus was on the hunt and he happened to stumble across Ponyville and Rarity's Boutique. He had never seen buildings back in his Cretaceous home world.

So, the curious side of him took over. He walked over to Rarity's Boutique and smelled it. It had a weird scent, but he continued to investigate.

He went over to the front door. He looked at it and he processed it could be opened. He nudged the door, but it wouldn't move.

He tried again, a little harder this time, but still nothing. Now, he rammed into the door, but still nothing.

Little did he know that Rarity was sleeping and the banging woke her up. She thought it was knocking. "Who could that be?" she asked herself.

So, she got out of bed, took off her mask, and opened the window, allowing the sunlight to flow in, and went down to the door.

When she got down to the door, she opened the door. The Carnotaurus backed away hearing the door open.

Rarity's face was speechless at the sight of the Carnotaurus. The Carnotaurus had never seen a pony either.

They spent a few seconds staring at each other before Rarity broke the silence with a scream in terror. The Carnotaurus didn't know how to react.

But, then, Rarity fainted. The Carnotaurus was so confused. He walked over to Rarity and smelled her. He then nudged her, but she didn't respond.

He looked around but he didn't know what to do. Although, he was hungry, he wanted to help Rarity. After all, he was destined to be with her. Then, he saw a lake.

He quickly ran over and took a big drink of water. He ran back to Rarity and splashed the water into her face. She instantly woke up. She looked up to the Carnotaurus.

He was relieved that she was awake. But, Rarity was still scared of the Carnotaurus. She backed up, away from the Carnotaurus. The Carnotaurus walked up to her.

She backed up, but into a wall that was right next to the door. She wanted to run, but she knew she couldn't because the Carnotaurus has cornered her.

Even if she could, she wouldn't be able to outrun him because Carnotaurus are fast predatory dinosaurs, able to run up to 30-35 miles per hour.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the Carnotaurus to eat her, seeing that he was a carnivore. Instead, the Carnotaurus nudged her, letting out a soft purr.

She opened her eyes to be completely shocked that this beast was friendly. Soon, the Carnotaurus backed away, allowing Rarity to get up.

The Carnotaurus smiled at her. "You're quite the...whatever you are" Rarity said. The Carnotaurus stood up with pride. "Ooh, and quite handsome, too" Rarity said.

The Carnotaurus's smile grew. Rarity couldn't believe that this thing, even though Carnotaurus was big, scaly, ugly, and pretty menacing, was nice as it was.

But now, she didn't know what to do with him. She's never seen this thing before and she didn't know what it is or where it came from.

She had 2 options: talk to Twilight about this, or Fluttershy.

She chose Twilight, but she didn't want to take the Carnotaurus there yet because, just by how scary this thing is, might cause ponies to panic and stir.

So, for now, she wanted to keep it here where it would be safe...for now. So, she led the Carnotaurus inside.

It could barely fit through the doorway so he had to crouch a little bit. Opal saw the Carnotaurus and she didn't like it one bit.

"Now, Opal. This is your new roommate for now, so be nice" Rarity said.

The Carnotaurus saw Opal as a friend, but from her hissing and stance, he could tell she was not happy.

She looked at the Carnotaurus and was observing his features so she could come up with a name for him.

He was snooping around, smelling the manikins and all the supplies. In the process, he wasn't paying attention to his footing and almost stepped on Opal.

Then, Rarity got the perfect name. "I'll call you Bruce" Rarity said. The Carnotaurus agreed to the name very much so. "Glad you like it" Rarity said.

"Now, Bruce, Opal, I'm going back to go take a nap. So, behave you two" Rarity said and she went upstairs to resume her nap. Bruce agreed.

But then, his stomach started growling. He forgot he was on the hunt. So, he decided to go back out before he mistakens Opal for a meal.

He went over to the door and tried to open it, but his arms were to short. He tried using his horns, but that didn't seem to work at first.

After awhile, he managed to open the door with his horn latching onto the door handle. He pushed it open and went out, shutting the door behind him with his tail.

Then, he resumed the hunt, leaving Rarity and Opal by themselves until he returned.

* * *

Next time: Pinkie will meet her dinosaur, the Two Crested Lizard...Dilophosaurus!

Twilight's Dinosaur: A male Spinosaurus named Spiney

Fluttershy's Dinosaur: A female Velociraptor named Velcie

Applejack's Dinosaur: A female, late adolescent Allosaurus named Allison

Rarity's Dinosaur: A male Carnotaurus named Bruce


	6. Meet: Delphi the Dilophosaurus

On the same day, Pinkie was baking cupcakes. She opened up the oven, smelling up the cupcakes sweet smell. She took them out and placed them on top of the stove.

She took the oven mitts off and went to grab icing. But, to her surprise, they were out of icing.

Gummy was sitting on top of the baking table, just watching Pinkie as she did her work.

"Oh, Gummy. Looks like we're out of icing. Oh, well! Guess were going to have to get some more" Pinkie said.

She grabbed her saddle bag and immediately headed for the store. On the way out, she grabbed Gummy and put him in the saddle bag.

"You can come help me pick out the frosting, Gummy" Pinkie said. Gummy didn't really care. So, they both hopped off to the store.

But, little did they know that they were in for a shock when they would get back.

* * *

As Pinkie and Gummy headed for the store, something was nearby. A mid-sized, predatory dinosaur appeared from the bushes.

It was a very unusual dinosaur, almost as unusual as Carnotaurus. It had 2 crests on top of its head and a frill on its neck.

It had 4 claws instead of 3 on its hands, the 4th being the smallest and vestigial. This is Dilophosaurus, a primitive dinosaur.

It lived during the early Jurassic period 193 million years ago. It was the largest predator of its day, being 7 meters in length and 5 feet tall at the hip.

It's full size would make it to be able to look a full grown human straight in the eye. The smell of Pinkie's cupcakes has attracted this Dilophosaurus.

She fully emerged from the bushes. She heads for the door to Sugarcube Corner. As soon as it enters, it follows the scent of the cupcakes.

She enters the kitchen and heads to the cupcakes on the stove. She takes a bite of the cupcakes and immediately loves them.

The Dilophosaurus immediately starts scarfing down the cupcakes, unaware that Pinkie was on her way back.

"I can't wait to taste those wonderful cupcakes" Pinkie said. Gummy agreed. "Oh, Gummy, of course I'm going to share them with you" she said.

Gummy liked the sound of that. They arrived to see 3 toed footprints leading into Sugarcube Corner. "What's this?" Pinkie said.

She got down on her belly and licked the footprints. She spat out the dirt and observed the footprints. Then, she slid along her belly into Sugarcube Corner.

She was completely shocked when she arrived into the kitchen. The Dilophosaurus had eaten all the cupcakes and was still licking up the remnants of them.

"HEY!" Pinkie shouted. The Dilophosaurus shot its head backwards, knocking the tray that once housed the cupcakes onto the floor.

The Dilophosaurus was now totally focused on Pinkie. "How dare you eat all the cupcakes! Those were _my_ cupcakes!" Pinkie said infuriated.

Then, the Dilophosaurus let out a thunderous roar, spreading its frill out to intimidate Pinkie.

Dilophosaurus likely had a frill but used it to intimidate its opponents, making it seem larger than it actually was, not to spit poison.

The Dilophosaurus's roar was so loud that Pinkie had to cover her ears. Luckily, Pinkie was the only one there.

Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were out with Mr. and Mrs. Cake, leaving Gummy and Pinkie to watch Sugarcube Corner.

Pinkie was now frightened of the Dilophosaurus. She slowly backed away from it.

The Dilophosaurus, in response, slowly walked toward Pinkie, growling at her, showing its teeth with its frill still spread out, claws ready to attack.

Pinkie ended up backing into a wall. The Dilophosaurus caused her to get down on the floor in fear. The Dilophosaurus was now over her, ready to attack.

Pinkie's eyes widened as she waited for what she thought was her end.

Then, all of a sudden, Gummy came out and got in between Pinkie and the Dilophosaurus. Gummy hissed at the Dilophosaurus.

The Dilophosaurus backed away from Gummy for a moment, but then swatted him aside with her head.

"GUMMY!" Pinkie shouted as he flew away across the kitchen and into a wall.

Gummy luckily wasn't hurt but now, the Dilophosaurus was face to face with Pinkie.

Pinkie closed her eyes in fear as the Dilophosaurus let out a thunderous roar and pounced. Pinkie closed her eyes, waiting for it to be over.

But strangely, nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes to be completely shocked.

The Dilophosaurus was now in a passive state instead of a angry, aggressive state. Her frill was back against her neck and she just stared at Pinkie.

Pinkie stared back. Then, the Dilophosaurus moved forward and nudged Pinkie, showing that she was friendly.

She let out a soft, purr-like growl as she nudged Pinkie. Pinkie then smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, too" Pinkie said, thinking the Dilophosaurus was apologizing for roaring at her since she yelled at it. So, she hugged it on the snout.

When she broke free, the Dilophosaurus also had a smile on her face. Pinkie smiled back. But then, she remembered something.

Pinkie looked over to where the Dilophosaurus swatted away Gummy. Luckily, Gummy was completely fine. He just stared at them with his cross eyed stare.

"Don't worry, Gummy, this guy's friendly" Pinkie said. Gummy just continued staring at them. "He forgives you" Pinkie said.

The Dilophosaurus responded with a roar in happiness. But then, she looked at the tray that once had her cupcakes.

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to bake some more cupcakes" Pinkie said.

Then, she looked to the Dilophosaurus, who now feels bad after eating her cupcakes.

"Oh, it's okay. You didn't know those were someone else's cupcakes" Pinkie said. "But, I'm glad you liked them!" Pinkie said, delighted.

The Dilophosaurus now felt much better after hearing that. "Want to help me make some more?" Pinkie asked. The Dilophosaurus perked up and nodded.

Pinkie smiled and she immediately started getting all the ingredients. Pinkie was also thinking about the Dilophosaurus as she did so.

She had never seen this thing before, she had know idea where it came from, and she had no idea that it even existed. She also had no idea what to do with it.

She thought about taking it to Fluttershy, or Twilight, or...somepony? "As she got the rest of the ingredients, she then thought of something.

"Now, what do you think I should call you" Pinkie said. The Dilophosaurus had no idea and was clueless.

But then, Pinkie noticed the D-shape crests on top of the Dilophosaurus's head.

Since the Dilophosaurus was also female, Pinkie immediately came up with the perfect name.

"Delphi! That's you're new name and it suits you perfectly" Pinkie said. The Dilophosaurus agreed to the name.

"Alright, let's bake some cupcakes" Pinkie said and Delphi agreed. Although Delphi has never baked cupcakes before, Pinkie can easily teach her.

So, they immediately started making some cupcakes.

* * *

Next time: Rainbow dash, the last of the Mane 6, will meet her dinosaur, the second largest predator, the Great Southern Lizard...Giganotosaurus!

Twilight's Dinosaur: A male Spinosaurus named Spiney

Fluttershy's Dinosaur: A female Velociraptor named Velcie

Applejack's Dinosaur: A female, late adolescent Allosaurus named Allison

Rarity's Dinosaur: A male Carnotaurus named Bruce

Pinkie's Dinosaur: A female Dilophosaurus named Delphi (it's pronounced Delph-e, not Delph-i)

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the delay! I had finals and Christmas to deal with! Also, I have an Xbox, so i play on that, too.**

 **But...My Little Pony: Ancient World: Fallen Kingdom will be coming soon!...so be prepared.**


	7. Meet: Rampage the Giganotosaurus

On the same day the others found their destined dinosaurs, Rainbow was flying overhead. She flew over Ponyville, observing everything that was going on.

Soon, she flew over the Everfree Forest, but not finding anything really interesting.

Then, all of a sudden, she saw and heard trees crashing and falling within the Everfree Forest. Seeing that it was something big, she decided to investigate.

She landed right behind the thing destroying and flattening trees.

She looked back at its path of destruction and saw a path of huge footprints and smashed and crushed trees.

She then looked back at the thing that was causing all this destruction and all she could make out was a huge tail and 2 huge legs.

"Hey you!" Rainbow shouted at it. The thing stopped and slowly turned back towards her. After seeing it, she wished she kept her mouth shut.

Its head knocked over another tree as it turned around towards Rainbow.

It was a huge reptile, being 20 feet tall at the head and 13 feet tall at the hip and 41 feet long from its head to its tail.

This...was Giganotosaurus, the Great Southern Lizard, the second largest carnivorous dinosaur ever discovered.

It was only a few feet smaller than Spinosaurus and a few feet larger than Tyrannosaurus.

It was the largest predator of its time, living 98-97 million years ago in South America. The Giganotosaurus stared at Rainbow Dash, growling at her.

Rainbow was completely immobilized by fear. The Giganotosaurus broke the silence and staring contest with a large, thunderous roar.

Rainbow screamed and immediately zoomed away, narrowly missing the Giganotosaurus as it snapped its jaws at her.

The Giganotosaurus watched as Rainbow zoomed between its legs and it immediately chased after Rainbow.

Rainbow was luckily faster than it, but the Giganotosaurus's size meant it could cover more ground with its long arrived at the edge of the Everfree Forest within a few seconds.

She was exhausted from the sudden dash out of there. She sighed in relief as she thought she had out run it and was now safe.

But then, she heard stomping as they got louder and closer.

She watched as the Giganotosaurus burst through the tree line, letting out a thunderous roar as she did so.

The Giganotosaurus saw Rainbow and immediately chased after her.

Rainbow immediately headed for Ponyville, but then, she realized that if she let that monster into Ponyville...it would totally destroy Ponyville.

So, she immediately turned away from Ponyville back towards the Everfree Forest.

The Giganotosaurus still chased her, but she kept one step ahead of its jaws.

Since she was out on an open plain, it was very easy to avoid the Giganotosaurus jaws.

She headed back to the Everfree Forest so this monster can go back to its home in the dark forest.

But then, all of a sudden, the Giganotosaurus rushed forward, blocking Rainbow in her path.

Now, Rainbow was completely cut off and the Giganotosaurus basically outsmarted her.

She immediately turned around and headed back, but Ponyville was right in front of her and if she let this thing into Ponyville, all hell would break loose.

So, she made the decision to fend off this monster. She turned back towards the Giganotosaurus and gave it a look.

The Giganotosaurus growled at Rainbow, showing her teeth. "You wanna do this the hard way? We'll do this the hard way!" Rainbow shouted angrily.

The Giganotosaurus responded with a thunderous roar and immediately, Rainbow charged. The Giganotosaurus followed with a charge as well.

When they were close to each other, the Giganotosaurus opened her jaws, snapping at Rainbow Dash as soon as Rainbow was in range.

Rainbow, at the last second, dodged her jaws, out flanking her. Rainbow flew around her, finally punching the Giganotosaurus in the hip.

The Giganotosaurus roared in pain. Immediately, she swung her head around after Rainbow with open jaws.

Rainbow again dodged and retaliated by hitting the Giganotosaurus on the head.

Now, the Giganotosaurus was getting angry, but Rainbow continued her hit and run attacks.

Finally, the Giganotosaurus grew enraged and all hell broke loose.

The Giganotosaurus snapped its jaws repeatedely, but Rainbow was so fast that she dodged every single one.

But then, Rainbow started to get careless, and that ended in almost tradgedy.

While she was dodging the Giganotosaurus's attacks, she wasn't paying attention and ended up getting hit by the Giganotosaurus's massive tail.

She fell to the ground and hit the ground hard. She slowly got up, but the crash dazed and weakened.

To make things worse, her wing was injured, so flying was now impossible. Then, she heard the loud, large footsteps of the Giganotosaurus behind her.

She froze and slowly turned around to be face to face with the Giganotosaurus.

The sudden sight of the Giganotosaurus was enough to frighten Rainbow and she fell backwards onto onto the ground.

The Giganotosaurus growled at Rainbow. Rainbow was frightened very much so.

The Giganotosaurus let out a thunderous roar right in Rainbow's face, the wind blowing her face back.

The Giganotosaurus prepared to strike and Rainbow covered her face and closed her eyes, waiting for it to end. But, strangely, noting happened.

Then, her mane was smelled and a soft growl was heard. She uncovered her face and opened her eyes to be completely shocked.

The Giganotosaurus's enraged and agressive state was now calm and passive. Rainbow was completely speechless and a little confused.

She slowly got up and looked up to the Giganotosaurus. "So, you were about to eat me and now you are completely cool and chill with me?" Rainbow asked.

The Giganotosaurus nodded, smiled, and roared in happiness. Rainbow's confused look slowly formed into a smile. Then, she laughed.

"Good prank! I actually thought you were going to eat me!" Rainbow said, bursting into laughter.

The Giganotosaurus was a little confused, but just played along, since she just realized this is her new companion she's destined to be with.

The Giganotosaurus nudged Rainbow with her snout, purring softly. Rainbow responded with a hug on her snout.

But now, Rainbow wondered what to do with this thing. She had no idea what is was, where it came from, or that it even existed.

She's gonna have to take it somewhere and have somepony check it out, or something. "Now, what should I name you" Rainbow said to herself.

Then, she immediately thought up a name after remembering all that destruction the Giganotosaurus had caused in the Everfree Forest.

"Rampage. That's the perfect name" Rainbow said and the Giganotosaurus agreed to the name.

Then, the Giganotosaurus picked up Rainbow gently in her jaws and put Rainbow on her back since Rainbow's wing was injured.

Rainbow cheered and the Giganotosaurus let out a thunderous roar before they headed for Ponyville.

* * *

Well, here we are folks! The final dinosaur of the Mane 6's Dinosaurs. Now, each of the Mane 6 has their own pet dinosaurs.

But, they won't be the only ones getting pet dinosaurs...

Next Time: The Mane 6 learn more about the dinosaurs and the Mane 6's Dinosaurs will be introduced to each other for the first time.

Will things work out between them, or will they mistaken each other as a threat and if they do, will the Mane 6 be able to stop the chaos?

Mane 6's Dinosaur Info:

Twilight's Dinosaur: a male Spinosaurus named Spiney (Spiney is a combination of 3 Spinosaurus's: the ones from Jurassic Park III, Planet Dinosaur, and Monsters Resurrected: Biggest Killer Dino. He has the body appearance of the one from Monsters Resurrected combined with the one from Planet Dinosaur with the roar of the one from Jurassic Park III)

Fluttershy's Dinosaur: a female Velociraptor named Velcie (Velcie is a combination of 3 Velociraptor's: the ones from Jurassic Park, Dinosaur Revolution, and Dinosaur Planet. She has the body appearance of the one from Dinosaur Planet combined with the one from Dinosaur Revolution with the roars from Jurassic Park and Dinosaur Planet)

Applejack's Dinosaur: a female Allosaurus named Allison (Allison is a combination of 4 Allosaurus's: the ones from Dinosaur Revolution, Walking with Dinosaurs, the ISLE, and Planet Dinosaur. She has the body appearance of the mother Allosaurus from Dinosaur Revolution combined with the one from the ISLE and acts like the one from Planet Dinosaur with the jaw slam and has the roars of all of them, mainly roars from the ISLE and Walking with Dinosaurs)

Pinkie's Dinosaur: a female Dilophosaurus named Delphi (Delphi is a combination of 2 Dilophosaurus's: the ones from Jurassic Park and When Dinosaurs Roamed America. She has the body appearance of the one from When Dinosaurs Roamed America combined with the one from Jurassic Park with the frill and has the roar from the one in When Dinosaurs Roamed America)

Rarity's Dinosaur: a male Carnotaurus named Bruce (Bruce is a combination of 2 Carnotaurus's: the ones from Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom and DINOSAUR. He has the body appearance ofvthe one from Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom combined with the one from DINOSAUR with the roar of the one from DINOSAUR)

Rainbow's Dinosaur: a female Giganotosaurus named Rampage (Rampage is a combination of 3 Giganotosaurus's: the ones from Dinosaur Planet, Planet Dinosaur, and Ark: Survival Evolved (I know that the one from Dinosaur Planet and Planet Dinosaur are Carcharodontosaurus, but still, Giganotosaurus and Carcharodontosaurus are related). She has the body appearance of the one from Dinosaur Planet combined with the one from Planet Dinosaur and Ark with the roars from all of them, mainly Ark and Dinosaur Planet.)

 **Author's Note: By the way, in Ark, the Giganotosaurus is 3 times bigger than the T-Rex...TOTALLY INACCURATE! In this story, Giganotosaurus will be its normal size and be only a few feet larger than T-Rex, exactly like in real life.**


	8. Introducing the Dinosaurs to Each Other

The next day, after the Mane 6 had found their destined dinosaurs, Fluttershy was quietly transporting Velcie to Twilight's Castle.

It was early in the morning, Celestia hasn't even raised the sun over the horizon, but it's glow showed barely from under the horizon, making the sky a combination of orange and blue.

Fluttershy had decided to transport Velcie over to Twilight's today, but also early in the morning instead of in the middle of the day so Velcie wouldn't cause anxiety and fear among other ponies in Ponyville from her appearance.

Luckily, Velociraptors were expert night hunters, so Velcie's night vision helped Fluttershy a lot since Fluttershy didn't have to manually guide her through the dimly lit morning.

Soon, they arrived at Twilight's Castle. Fluttershy knocked on the door and Velcie looked around, making sure the coast was clear.

Soon, Twilight answered the door. She was still drowsy, but surprised to see Fluttershy here so early.

"Hi, Fluttershy. What's up?" Twilight asked, yawning. "May I come in?" Fluttershy asked. "Of course" Twilight said.

But, when she saw Velcie, she thought otherwise. "What is that!?" Twilight yelled quietly.

"Twilight, meet Velcie. She's a dinosaur known as a Velociraptor" Fluttershy said. "Wait, you can understand it?" Twilight asked, surprised.

"I guesss so, even though she's totally new to Equestria" Fluttershy replied. Velcie smelled Twilight and nudged her.

Twilight smiled, seeing how friendly she was. But then, Twilight noticed something. She was standing with the same posture as Spiney, on 2 legs.

She also had the same structure as Spiney, 3 clawed hands, 3 clawed feet, and scales with a snout and mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Okay, Fluttershy. I've got to show you something, but promise me you won't freak out" Twilight said and Fluttershy promised, knowing that it was something she probably wouldn't like.

Twilight then turned to the statue behind her, which Fluttershy never noticed until now, which she had no idea what it was or why Twilight got it.

Twilight made a gesturing motion and it was like the statue came alive. Fluttershy covered her mouth as Spiney stepped off the podium.

She was fascinated at his size.

He was almost as big as and looked like a dragon, just without wings and lacked the ability to breathe fire and had a huge sail on its back.

Velcie growled at Spiney, but Spiney didn't see her as a threat since Spinosaurus was 7 times bigger than Velociraptor.

"Fluttershy, Velcie, this is Spiney and don't worry, he may look big and scary but he's actually very nice" Twilight said.

Spiney bent down to the 2 and smelled them. Velcie growled, but Fluttershy was terrified a bit, but seeing that he was friendly, she patted him on the snout.

He smiled at both of them and seeing that he was friendly, Velcie started to like him. She slowly walked up to him and smelled him.

Then, she smiled at him and he smiled back. "Well, looks like you guys will get along okay" Twilight said and Fluttershy sighed in relief.

Then, a knock was heard on the door. Twilight went over and opened it to be completely shocked.

As soon as she opened the door, there was Applejack with Allison. "Applejack!? What are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"So you could check out this girl" Applejack said, gesturing to Allison. "Oh, is this a bad time?" Applejack asked. "Kind of, but you can come on in" Twilight said.

Twilight moved aside and the 2 came in, but the aftermath wasn't pretty. Allison growled at Velcie and Spiney. Applejack was shocked by Spiney and Velcie.

"You got a dinosaur, too?" Fluttershy asked. "How do you know what these things are?" Applejack asked.

"Spiney and Velcie told me just now" Fluttershy replied. "You can understand them?" Applejack asked, being completely surprised by everything.

"Okay, let's just slow down and explain everything" Applejack said.

"Okay, Spiney is a Spinosaurus and Velcie is a Velociraptor. They're both actually related, being in the same family known as the dinosaurs" Fluttershy said.

Twilight and Applejack were completely shocked that Fluttershy could understand the dinosaurs.

"Spiney belongs to me, by the way, and I'm guessing she belongs to you" Twilight said, gesturing to Allison.

"Yes, this is Allison. I'm guessing she's a dinosaur, too?" Applejack said. "Well, it doesn't look like she's not liking Spiney or Velcie" Fluttershy said.

Allison was still growling at Velcie and Spiney. "Allison, don't worry. Velcie and Spiney are friendly" Fluttershy said, assuring her.

Allison calmed down after hearing that, but she was still a little uneasy. "Ask Allison what kind of dinosaur she is" Twilight said to Fluttershy and she did so.

"An Allosaurus" Fluttershy replied. "Such a weird dinosaur name, but it fits perfectly with her name!" Applejack said. Then, another name was heard at the door.

"Who is it now?" Twilight groaned and she went over to the door. Again, she was shocked once again. At the door was Rarity and Bruce.

"Rarity!? You have one too!?" Twilight said, completely shocked. "What do you mean, darling?" Rarity asked.

When, Twilight showed Rarity why, she nearly screamed and fainted, but Twilight stopped her.

When Bruce saw the other dinosaurs, he growled at them, protecting Rarity. "Rarity, this is Spiney, Velcie, and Allison" Twilight said, gesturing to each one.

Rarity was still shocked and speechless. "What's your dinosaur's name?" Applejack asked. Rarity was still non-moving and speechless, shock on her face.

"Snap out of it, Rarity!" Applejack said, slapping her out of it. "Sorry, Applejack. You know how I am" Rarity said. Applejack rolled her eyes.

"So, what's your dinosaur's name?" Fluttershy asked. "Wait, how do you know what he is?" Rarity asked.

"Fluttershy" Twilight said and Fluttershy let out a shy smile. "Well, his name is Bruce and you can understand them?" Rarity said.

"I wondered the same thing since dinosaurs are not native to Equestria and most creatures that are not native to Equestria I can't understand" Fluttershy replied.

Bruce was still growling at the other 3 dinosaurs, but Fluttershy calmed him down and he immediately befriended the other dinosaurs, since he was nice to begin with.

Then, another knock was heard on the door. Twilight suspected it was another dinosaur and it was, but this time, it was Pinkie and Delphi.

"You to, Pinkie?" Twilight asked. "What do you mean, Twilight?" Pinkie asked, confused. But, her confusion was resolved when she was invited in.

Delphi let out a more aggressive growl, spreading her frill to intimidate the other dinosaurs. "When did you guys get huge, two legged reptiles?" Pinkie asked.

"Yesterday" they all replied. "Huh, strange, I got Delphi yesterday, too" Pinkie replied. "I wonder if Rainbow got a dinosaur, too" Applejack said.

"Most likely, since you all have gotten one" Twilight said. "A dino-what?" Pinkie asked. "Dinosaur" Fluttershy said. "Oh!" Pinkie said.

"Wait, how do you all know what they are?" Pinkie asked. "Me" Fluttershy said. Pinkie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"How can you understand them!? You normally can't understand creatures that don't exist outside of Equestria" Pinkie said. The others giggled.

"What?" Pinkie asked. "Don't worry, darling. I asked the same thing" Rarity said. "Oh, that makes more sense" Pinkie replied.

Delphi, on the other hand, was still growling at the other dinosaurs. "By the way, what's your dinosaur's name?" Twilight asked.

"Delphi. What about yours?" Pinkie replied. "Well, mines named Spiney, he's a Spinosaurus" Twilight said. "Spino-what?" Pinkie asked.

"Spinosaurus" Twilight repeated. "Mines named Allison, she's an Allosaurus" Applejack said. "Mines named Bruce and he's a Carnotaurus" Rarity said.

"Carno-what-us?" Pinkie asked. "Carnotaurus. And finally, mines named Velcie, she's a Velociraptor" Fluttershy said. "Veloci-what-or?" Pinkie asked.

Now, the others were getting irritated. "Velociraptor! Say it right!" Applejack said.

"Sorry, these are new names and I have trouble saying complicated, new names" Pinkie said. Twilight and Applejack rolled their eyes.

Fluttershy then noticed Delphi was still growling at the other dinosaurs. She quickly went over and calmed her down.

Then, Delphi befriended the other dinosaurs. "What type of dinosaur is Delphi?" Pinkie asked. Fluttershy asked Delphi. "Dilophosaurus" Fluttershy replied.

"What!?" Pinkie said. "Di-loph-o-saur-us" Fluttershy repeated more slowly. "Oh, got it" Pinkie said.

The sun was now rising over the horizon and ponies were starting to wake up. Starlight was one of them. She got up and stretched.

She had no idea that 5 dinosaurs were downstairs. So, she exited her room and headed down stairs.

But, she was in total shock when she reached the castle's main hall. The others looked up to Starlight. "Am I dreaming?" Starlight asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Nope" Applejack replied. "I thought Spiney was the only one" Starlight said.

"Starlight meet Allison, Delphi, Velcie, and Bruce" Twilight said, introducing the dinosaurs. "Have you figured out what they are?" Starlight asked.

"Yes, they're dinosaurs. Spiney's a Spinosaurus, Allison's an Allosaurus, Delphi's a Dilophosaurus, Bruce is a Carnotaurus, and Velcie's a Velociraptor" Pinkie said.

"Turns out, they're actually in the family with each other" Fluttershy said. "Oh great, they're all related?" Starlight asked.

"No, they're in the same family as in their related, but they're each their own individual species" Twilight cleared. "Oh" Starlight said, understanding now.

Then, a knock was heard at the door. "Who could that be?" Starlight asked. "I'll get it" Pinkie said, hopping over to the door.

She opened the door to see Rainbow Dash. "Oh, hi Rainbow Dash. What's up?" Pinkie asked. Then, Rampage appeared into view.

Pinkie's eyes widened at her size. Pinkie immediately shut the door. When she was back inside, her entire body blocked the door, eyes still widened.

"Well, who is it?" Twilight asked. "Are you alright, sugarcube?" Applejack asked, noticing her frightened expression.

"It's Rainbow Dash, but do not go out there" Pinkie said. "Oh, what's wrong. I'm sure it's fine" Twilight said, moving Pinkie aside and opening the door.

She was glad to see Rainbow Dash, but when she saw Rampage, she thought otherwise.

"Hi, Twilight. May I come in?" Rainbow asked. Twilight's expression was blank, speechless, shocked, and frightened. "What is that!?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, sorry. This is Rampage. I know she may be big and scary, but she's cool and...AWESOME!" Rainbow said and Rampage let out a thunderous roar.

But, that was a mistake. The roar echoed throughout Ponyville, waking everypony up.

"Quickly, get inside!" Twilight said, knowing that it woke everypony up, and quickly, Rainbow and Rampage hurried inside her castle.

Twilight looked around, making sure the coast was clear and that nopony saw Rampage before shutting the door.

When she turned back to Rainbow and Rampage, she was in utter shock.

Rainbow was completely speechless and shocked at the other dinosaurs, but Rampage on the other hand was roaring, snarling, and growling at the other dinosaurs, mainly Spiney.

Since Spinosaurus and Giganotosaurus are about the same size, it would make sense why they would not like each other, even though they lived at different times on different continents.

But, Spinosaurus had to deal with a relative of Giganotosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus. The two would always rival with each other for territory and food.

Twilight joined Rainbow's side as the two giants roared at each other, doing mock lunges at each other. Twilight had to stop this before Spiney got hurt.

Fluttershy was already trying to stop the two before they actually started attacking each other. The others ponies and dinosaurs backed away from the fight.

Twilight got between the two dinosaurs, stopping them. First he went to Spiney, telling him to back up and he did so.

But Rampage on the other hand just followed. Fluttershy tried stopping him, but it was no use.

"Rainbow, help us!" Twilight said and that snapped Rainbow out of it. She quickly and immediately got in between Rampage and Spiney.

"Rampage, stop! That guy's friendly. He won't hurt you" Rainbow said and that seemed to calm Rampage down, but she was still weary about Spiney since they rivaled in size.

Rainbow, Twilight, and Fluttershy sighed in relief. "So, Rainbow. You have one, too?" Twilight asked.

"Well, obviously... Wait, what do you mean?" Rainbow asked. Fluttershy and Twilight gestured to the other dinosaurs. "What are they?" Rainbow asked.

"Dinosaurs" Fluttershy said. "How do you know what they are?" Rainbow asked, confused. "Fluttershy can understand them, Rainbow" Applejack said.

"But, I've never seen these things before and Fluttershy doesn't usually understand any creature that she's never seen before or isn't native to Equestria" Rainbow said.

"Huh, that's funny how me, you, and Rarity asked the exact same thing" Pinkie said and the others burst into laughter.

"So, do they have names?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes, that's Spiney, he's a Spinosaurus, Velcie, a Velociraptor, Allison, an Allosaurus, Bruce, a Carnotaurus, and Delphi, a Dilophoaurus" Twilight said.

"Ah, what type of dinosaur is Rampage?" Rainbow asked and fluttershy asked Rampage. "A Giganotosaurus" Fluttershy replied.

"Giga-what-osaurus?" Pinkie asked. "Gi-ga-no-to-saur-us" Fluttershy said slower. "Got it" Pinkie said.

"Rampage is almost as big as Spiney" Rainbow said, comparing their sizes. Twilight just now noticed that. "Yes, they are" Twilight said.

"Well, now that we no more about the dinosaurs, what are we going to do with them?" Starlight asked.

"We're going to continue to study them" Twilight replied.

Just as Twilight said that, Spike was now up and he was frozen on the stairs in fear by all the dinosaurs as he was walking down the stairs.

"Mind telling me what's going on here?" Spike asked, his presence startling everypony. "Oh, morning, Spike" Twilight said.

"What's with all the 2 legged reptile monsters?" Spike asked. "They're dinosaurs, Spike" Applejack replied.

"Oh, you figured out what they were?" Spike asked and Twilight and the others nodded in response. "How?" Spike asked and they all pointed to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy responded with a shy blush. "Well, do they have names besides Spiney?" Spike asked.

"Well, we have Rampage, Bruce, Velcie, Delphi, and Allison" Twilight replied, pointing them all out.

"Rampage is a Giganotosaurus, Bruce is a Carnotaurus, Velcie is a Velociraptor, Delphi is a Dilophosaurus, Allison is an Allison, and Spiney is a Spinosaurus" Pinkie said.

This surprised everypony that she memorized and remembered the names and species of dinosaur each one was since she asked how to pronounce the species name.

"What? I have very good memorization. You know that" Pinkie said and everypony burst into laughter.

* * *

Next time: The Mane 8 learn more about the dinosaurs, their origin(s), their information, etc.

 **Sorry for delay, I've been working on other stuff, you know how I am. That's it for now :) Stay tuned for more!**

 **Author's Note: This is my longest chapter yet!**


	9. Learning More About the Dinosaurs

For the time being, the dinosaurs would be staying at Twilight's Castle. The Mane 8 were in the throne room discussing about the dinosaurs.

"So, we have no idea where they come form, or that they even existed" Rainbow said. "The dinosaurs just like...appeared out of thin air" Twilight said.

"They have to have some sort of origin" Spike said. "Spike's right. Nothing can just appear out of thin air" Starlight agreed.

"Shouldn't we show them to the princesses?" Applejack asked. The others thought that was a great idea.

"Yes, we will show them to the princesses, but not right now. Eventually we will" Twilight said. "There's got to be something that can help us" Rarity said.

They all sighed, thinking that nothing would help them. But then, all of a sudden, a bright light appeared in the middle of the map and a portal formed out of it.

"What is that!?" Pinkie said.

Then, a cube-shaped chest shot out of the portal, crashing into Spike, knocking him off of his chair, launching him and the chest across the room.

They finally stopped with Spike flat on the ground and the chest perfectly facing the Mane 7 and on its correct side.

The Mane 7 looked back to the portal, which immediately closed and disappeared. "Uh, what just happened?" Rainbow asked. "I don't know" Twilight said.

Then, they rushed over to Spike, making sure he was okay. "Spike, are you okay?" Twilight asked. Spike responded with a groan, but soon, he recovered.

"Dang, that hurt" Spike said, rubbing his scales. Then, they turned to the chest. "What is this?" Starlight asked. "It's a chest, silly" Pinkie said.

"Well, obviously, but what is it doing here? It just came out of a random portal from...who knows where!" Starlight said.

Twilight investigated the chest, looking high and low at everything. Then, Pinkie saw a button where the keyhole would be.

"Ooh, what's this?" Pinkie said and she pushed the button. The chest immediately shot open.

An eerie blue glow emitted from the chest's inside and a voice was heard.

 _Imagine you could travel back in time, to a time long before man._

A giant hologram appeared from a Pokedex shaped device, showing landscape changing and time moving backwards very fast.

The room darkened and the Mane 8 watched in awe.

 _Back across 65 million years. As you'd travel, you'd see huge changes in the vegetation of the climate. Even the surface of the Earth itself, would move, as mountain ranges are pushed up by colliding continents._

Then, time slowed down and the landscape stopped changing. The hologram then read: 65 million years ago.

 _Now you have reached a remarkable period in Earth's history, known as the Cretaceous. It is a very different world._

The ponies were surprised. It was much different back then than it is today.

 _The Himalayas do not yet exist, and the Atlantic is only half as wide. There is no grass, only conifer forests and fern prairies. This is a world ruled...by dinosaurs._

Then, on the hologram, a giant carnivorous dinosaur appears. It roars at the ponies through the hologram, making Pinkie and Spike jump.

"Relax, it's just a hologram" Twilight assured them. "Oh, right!" Pinkie said happily and Spike sighed in relief.

Then, the giant dinosaur walked away to another one, which roared at the current one.

 _Giant reptiles, like Tyrannosaurus, a five ton predator, stalked the landscape._

The Tyrannosaurus roared at the current one again, this time chasing it off. It snorted as the other walked off.

 _Dinosaurs were once living and breathing. Just like any other animals, they ate, fought, and reproduced to survive. But, the forces of nature conspired to drive these animals to extinction._

Then, time moved fast backwards again and also the landscape began to change again.

After a few moments, time slowed down and the landscape stopped changing. The hologram then read: 152 million years ago.

 _Now we've reached another remarkable period in Earth's history, the Jurassic, a time when life on Earth was at its most spectacular. It is the period before the Cretaceous._

Then, a plated dinosaur known as Stegosaurus was shown. It grazed on some ferns with another one.

 _The creatures here bathed in a warm tropical climate. There are no ice caps at the poles. Flowers and broad leaf trees have yet to evolve. In the air, and on the land, the world is dominated by reptiles, and by far the most common...are the dinosaurs._

Then, it showed a heard of long neck dinosaurs known as the Diplodocus. The Mane 8 gazed on awe at their size.

Even though they were on a hologram, they could still tell they were huge.

 _But they are not the only giants. Huge pterosaurs ruled the skies and below them, massive marine reptiles harness the rich oceans._

Then, the hologram shows a giant pterosaur known as Ornithocarus flying over a sea.

Then, it shows a giant sea monster below the pterosaur known as Liopleurodon.

 _However, before these two periods was one more, known as the Triassic._

Then, time went backwards fast again and the landscape changed with it. A few moments later, time slowed and the landscape stopped changing.

The hologram read: 220 million years ago and the landscape was completely dry, arid, and desert like.

 _The Triassic was mostly dry and was dominated by desert. This is originally where dinosaurs came from, evolving from reptiles before the Triassic. From there, they diversified into many different species and they became one of the greatest dynasties of all time._

Then, the hologram shut off and the bright blue light exited the room, all going into the Pokedex like device and light was restored in the room.

"That..was...AWESOME!" Rainbow said. "Well, at least now we no more about the dinosaurs" Starlight said.

Twilight picked up the device with her magic, examining it. "Well we know one thing...there not from around here" Applejack said.

"Where are they from, exactly?" Fluttershy asked. "Who knows?" Spike said. Then, they noticed the device Twilight was examining.

"What is that, Twilight?" Starlight asked. "I don't know, some sort of scanning device, maybe?" Twilight replied.

She then found the power button and it turned it on. Then, a voice was heard from the device.

"Welcome to Dinodex! Scan a dinosaur to learn more about it!" the device said.

The Mane 8 was fascinated and a little confused since it was nothing like they've seen before. Then, she decide to test it out.

She held it in front of Spiney and the device scanned Spiney and it said: **Spinosaurus. It's name meaning ''spine lizard". Spinosaurus lived 112-93.5 million years ago during the Early Cretaceous in Africa. It is the largest carnivorous to date, being larger than Giganotosaurus and the more famous Tyrannosaurus Rex at 15 meters long and 6 meters tall, including its sail which was about 1.5 meters tall. The sail is a bit of a mystery since only a few of its remains were discovered in 1912. Scientists believe it was used for display, mating, or acting as a giant air conditioner. But, unlike other carnivores, Spinosaurus was a piscivore, or fish eater, thanks to its long crocodile-like snout that would help it snag fish from the water. It's nostrils were higher up on its snout so it breathe while it fished instead of having to hold its breath while fishing. Also, Spinosaurus had movement receptors on the end of its snout so it could detect its prey before its prey could detect it, similar to today's modern crocodiles.**

Twilight was absolutely fascinated. So was everypony else. "Well, now we know how to use this" Twilight said and the others agreed.

They went back to the chest and what was inside totally excited Twilight...books!

To make things better, the chest had only books on dinosaurs, so now, they had all the things they needed to learn more about the dinosaurs.

* * *

Next Time: More dinosaurs will show up and the Mane 8 will meet the new arrivals.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for delay, again, but, I had quite the experience Tuesday, 1/15/19 and quite the story for you.**

 **So, I decided to go sledding that day because it was a snow day and had no school and nothing else to do.**

 **Well, if anyone reading this has seen National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, I said the phrase before I went down the hill like Clark said before he went down the hill, "Let her rip" and I flew down the hill.**

 **Well, didn't know there was a little snow ramp and while going down the hill, I flew off the ramp, 20 feet through the air and only 2 feet above the ground, hit the ground on my back, felt like every bone in my body was broken, couldn't move, breathe, or talk for 1-2 minutes and to make things better, the snow was hard as a rock.**

 **A guy ran over and said, "Dude! Are you okay!?". "No, I'm good" I replied in a raspy voice because I was in so much pain.**

 **"Do you need an ambulance?" he asked and I replied with, "No, I'm good" because I knew nothing was broken, I was just in excruciating pain.**

 **So, yeah. That's how my snow day went, but don't worry, I'm good now. It only took me 5 minutes to recover.**

 **After that, I went home and told Mom about it, which she laughed, of course, but I didn't mind. I kind of knew she'd laugh.**

 **Well, for one thing, I won't be sledding for quite sometime after that experience.**

 **Hope you enjoyed my short experience story!**


	10. More Info, More Dinosaurs!

In the throne room, the Mane 7 were reading the books while Spike took the Dinodex and scanned the other dinosaurs.

He first scanned Rampage and it said: **Giganotosaurus. It's name meaning "great southern lizard". Giganotosaurus is the second largest carnivore next to Spinosaurus. It lived 98-97 million years ago during the Late Cretaceous in South America, being 20 feet tall at the head, 13 feet tall at the hip, and 41 feet in length. It's teeth were like knifes, able to slice off chunks of flesh. Unlike Tyrannosaurus, however, it couldn't eat or crush bone. It mostly went after fleshy parts since it's teeth weren't designed to crush bone. If it even tried, it's teeth are so thin they would break. It's likely suggested that it went after Agentinosaurus, the largest dinosaur to have ever lived, since they lived in the same environment at the same time. But, Argentinosaurus was twice the size of Giganotosaurus, so scientists have suggested that this giant monster hunted in packs to take down the behemoth sauropod.**

Spike was still fascinated on how such a small device could tell so much information. Plus, it had a little screen that showed the dinosaur it scanned.

Then, he scanned Velcie and it said: **Velociraptor. It's name meaning "swift seizer". Velociraptor lived 75-71 million years ago during the Late Cretaceous in Mongolia, being 6.8 feet in length and 2.8 feet in height. Velociraptor is in a family of dinosaurs known as dromeaosaurs, a group of small, predatory dinosaurs. The most distinctive feature is a large toe claw that acted like a switch blade on the 2nd toe. Velociraptor's was 6.5 centimeters long. This claw was used mostly for hunting and attack, but it could also could be used as defense. Dromaeosaurs also have light bones so they could run at amazing speeds and are also one of the smartest groups of dinosaurs. Velociraptor remains were found in 1924, but the most famous was a battle frozen in time where a Velociraptor was engaged in a fight with Protoceratops, a small ceratopsian. After this discovery, scientists believed that Velociraptor hunted Protoceratops and it was one of its main food sources. Besides that, scientists have found more about Velociraptor in the past few years, like they hunted and lived in packs, had feathers and they were way smaller than what they portrayed in the 1990 movie, _Jurassic Park_ , being only half the size of an average** **human.**

After hearing this, Spike checked a few things. He checked Velcie's toe claws and it looked like she had only 3 toes and the big claw was on the first toe.

But then, he saw a tiny vestigial toe on her calf. "Oh, that's why it's the middle toe" he said to himself. Also, he remembered it said that Velociraptors live in packs.

"Well, where is her pack?" Spike thought to himself. After a while, he shrugged it off and moved on to scanning the other dinosaurs. Next, he went to Allison.

He scanned her and it said: **Allosaurus. It's name meaning "different lizard". Allosaurus lived 155-150 million years ago during the Late Jurassic. It was a very widespread dinosaur, living in North America, Africa, and Europe. Average Allosaurus were about 8 meters long and 3 meters tall, but some could grow as large as T-Rex, being 12 meters long and 5 meters tall. Allosaurus were the top predators of the Jurassic. However, they weren't the only top predators. It was rivaled by other large predators like Torvosaurus and Saurophagonax. But, they were more common then these other two and more wide spread. That's why Allosaurus was more successful. Also, Allosaurus hunted in packs most of the time, adding a bigger advantage. After all, there's safety in numbers. The most distinct feature about Allosaurus were two hornlike crests on its head above its eyes. Scientists don't know exactly what they were used for, but they believe they were used for battle, attracting a mate, show, or as sunshades from the sun. Allosaurus had a weak jaw, making holding on to struggling prey difficult. So, Allosaurus used its jaw like an ax. As an added bonus, Allosaurus has a mouth full of sharp, serrated teeth making Allosaurus's jaw a lethal weapon.**

Spike looked at Allison all over and he was surprised about how awesome Allosaurus sounded.

Next, he scanned Bruce and it said: **Carnotaurus. It's name meaning "meat-eating bull". Carnotaurus lived 72-69.9 million years ago during the Late Cretaceous in South America. Being 9 meters in length and about 3 meters in height, it was an mid sized predator, being a little larger than Allosaurus. Carnotaurus was one of the more unique dinosaurs. It had 2 horns above it's eyes on its head that were 15 centimeters in length and 2 tiny arms with 4 tinier fingers. Scientists aren't sure what the horns were used for, but they assume they were either used for battle, show, shades from the sun, or attracting a mate. On the other hand, Carnotaurus's arms were completely useless. They were even smaller than T-rex's arms. But, like T-Rex, Carnotaurus mostly relied on it's jaws. It used it's brute strength and its jaw to take down prey. Although its jaw wan't as powerful or as strong as T-Rex's, it was still a lethal weapon. But, for the most part, Carnotaurus was one of the more successful dinosaurs.**

After hearing this, Spike was fascinated by Bruce, but couldn't help laughing at his puny useless arms.

When Bruce finally figured out why Spike was laughing, he growled at Spike. But when Spike was done, Spike opened his eyes to be face-to-face with Bruce.

Bruce growled at Spike. "Sorry" Spike said. Then, Bruce roared in his face. The wind from the roar caused Spike to tumble backwards into a castle wall.

Spike got up and brushed himself off. Now he knew not to laugh at a dinosaur. Finally, he went over to Delphi.

She was the last dinosaur that Spike still needed to scan.

He scanned away and it said: **Dilophosaurus. It's name meaning "two crested lizard". Dilophosaurus lived 193 million years ago during the Early Jurassic in North America. Dilophosaurus was 23 feet long and 5 feet tall at the hip but it was tall enough to look a human straight in the eye. It was the first large predator of the Jurassic Period, also being the top predator as well. Dilophosaurus is another one of the more unique dinosaurs. It had 2 D-shaped crests on its head, a frill on its neck, and a fourth vestigial finger on its hand. Scientists don't know what the crests are used for, but they believe they were use for either show, intimidation, or attracting a mate because they were too weak for battle. After the debut of _Jurassic Park_ in 1990, scientists are still debating whether or not Dilophosaurus had a frill or not, but it was most likely it did not have a frill. Though, there is that possibility. If it did, it would most likely be used for display, show, attracting a mate, or intimidation, not to spit poison like it was portrayed in _Jurassic Park_. **

Spike was fascinated by Delphi. But, he wanted to see something. "Hey, Delphi" Spike said and she turned to him.

"Can I see your frill?" Spike asked and she did. She spread her frill and it was massive, almost 2 times larger than her head. Spike went over and checked it out.

It had a bunch of vibrant colors, but mostly red.

Since she uses her frill mostly for intimidation, red in the animal kingdom usually mean "death" or "danger" for some animals.

"Cool" Spike said and she put away her frill. Then, he turned back to the Dinodex.

"This thing is so cool and reliable" Spike said and then, he went back to the throne room.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mane 7 were still reading books on the dinosaurs. Then, Spike entered. "Hi, guys" Spike said and they all turned to him. "Hi, Spike" Twilight said.

"How'd it go with the dinosaurs?" Applejack asked. "Good! Got all their information in the Dinodex. What about you guys?" Spike said.

"These books are chalked full of information about dinosaurs" Starlight said excitingly. "Cool" Spike said. Then, all of a sudden, the castle shook.

"What was that?" Rarity asked. Then, the castle shook again. "Stay here" Twilight said and she flew out of the throne room to the door.

The dinosaurs were a little concerned. When Twilight reached the door, she heard more rumbling and shaking. She opened the door and peaked out.

She could not believe her eyes. Outside...were more dinosaurs! Soon the others joined her, along with the other dinosaurs.

Dinosaurs of all kinds were travelling together.

After reading the books, the Mane 7 knew they couldn't let their dinosaurs out because their hunting instincts might kick in since all their dinosaurs are carnivores.

It also might spook the travelling dinosaurs.

The Mane 8 stepped out, closing the door behind them so their dinosaurs couldn't see or follow them out and glanced in awe at the many dinosaurs.

"And I thought ours were the only ones" Spike said surprised and the others laughed. Many dinosaurs they recognized from the books.

The travelling herd was mainly sauropods, but their were some armored dinosaurs, horned dinosaurs, and others.

There were Diplodocus, Apatosaurus, Dinheirosaurus, some Brachiosaurus and Camarosaurus, an Argentinosaurus or two, some Stegosaurus, Kentrosaurus, and Miragaia, a small group of Triceratops and some Pachyrhinosaurus, an Ankylosaurus, one Gastonia, some Iguanodon, Edmontosaurus and Maiasaura, a few pterosaurs, Dryosaurus, Othnilia, Camptosaurus, Gallimimus, and Ornithomimus.

There were just so many dinosaurs that Spike couldn't believe. He even scanned all of them.

The 8 were just all fascinated by the massive herd of dinosaurs. But, little did they know, the door was opening behind them.

Velcie managed to open the door because she was smart and the door was perfect for her to open.

The dinosaurs exited Twilight's Castle and were immediately in awe at the large group of dinosaurs.

When the smaller, faster dinosaurs saw them, they moved within the herd and the armored dinosaurs and horned dinosaurs warned them with their tails and horns.

The dinosaurs knew better than to attack a huge heard of dangerous dinosaurs.

Twilight then noticed the dinosaurs doing their things and soon, everypony else did too. "What'd we do?" Pinkie asked.

"They weren't doing that before" Applejack said. Then, they saw their dinosaurs weren't inside.

"I think it has to do with them" Rainbow said gesturing to their dinosaurs. "Guys, what are you doing out here!? We told you to stay inside" Starlight said.

Velcie chirped and Fluttershy translated. "They wanted to see what was going on" Fluttershy said.

"Well, at least they aren't attacking anything" Spike said and the others agreed.

Then, they noticed the dinosaur herd stopping by the Everfree Forest on the large open plain surrounding Ponyville.

They immediately started grazing on the Everfree Forest trees and grass. "Well, looks like they're staying here for a while" Pinkie said.

Then, they noticed Ponyville's citizens in complete shock at the dinosaurs.

"You think we should tell Ponyville about the dinosaurs?" Rainbow asked and Twilight definitely agreed with that.

So, they went to introduce the dinosaurs and explain everything.

* * *

Next Time: The Mane 6's Dinosaurs will engage in their first battle as they'll defend Fluttershy's cottage against the largest known raptor...Utahraptor!

 **Author's Note: I know Dilophosaurus didn't have a frill, but it's just to add the Jurassic Park feel to it!**


	11. Utahraptor Attack Part 1

It has been a week since the dinosaurs have arrived to Equestria and everything's going good. Except, the princesses have no idea about them.

Ponyville knows everything about them and its no big deal to them since Twilight explained everything. So, everything's good. But, there are a few problems.

One being feral carnivorous dinosaurs The feral herbivorous dinosaurs, however, could care less about ponies, but not all the time.

They're still pretty dangerous if you're not careful.

But, feral carnivorous dinosaurs mistaken ponies as food and there's a higher chance of somepony getting hurt or even, killed.

So, basically, the herbivorous dinosaurs around Ponyville are a line of defense, since carnivorous and herbivorous dinosaurs don't get along well, but the first line of defense would be the Mane 6 and their dinosaurs.

So, at least Ponyville has a line of defense from dinosaur attacks.

But, that will soon change when all of Equestria knows about the dinosaurs and the dinosaurs are spread all over Equestria and beyond.

Another problem would be translation. No one can understand animals as well as Fluttershy and it has become a routine job for her to translate a dinosaur.

But, strangely, she can only understand the Mane 6's dinosaurs and not other feral dinosaurs.

Maybe it has something to do with the dinosaurs being tamed or...something like that. Nopony knows why, but, it is what it is.

* * *

Fluttershy was at her cottage tending to her animals. Velcie was resting under the tree next to her chicken pen.

Then, Fluttershy decided to go get more Everfree Forest leaves for her animals.

When she arrived to the edge of the forest, she immediately started picking since she didn't know what was in the forest.

But, little did she know, she was being watched. A dinosaur was crouched in the bushes, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

After a few moments, it struck. It leaped out of the bushes.

It leaping out of the bushes startled Fluttershy and she jumped back, tumbling backwards on her back in the process.

When she regained herself, she looked and there was a large carnivorous dinosaur over her. It looked like Velociraptor, but 3 times bigger.

Fluttershy recognized it, but she couldn't put her hoof on it. But, she was scared out of her mind to think of it right now.

This was Utahraptor, the largest dromeosaur ever found, being 19 ft long and almost 7 feet tall at the head, it could look a human straight in the eye and may even tower over a human.

It lived in North America during the Early Cretaceous 126 million years ago. "Um, hi" she said in a shaky, scared voice. The Utahraptor responded with a roar.

Knowing it was feral, Fluttershy tried to run, but then, it knocked her aside to the ground on her side with its head, pinning her to the ground with its foot.

The force of him hitting her was enough to knock her subconscious. It was about to dig its teeth into her, but then, a high pitched screech was heard.

The Utahraptor turned around to see Velcie. Luckily, Velcie saw the whole thing and she rushed over to help Fluttershy.

The Utahraptor faced Velcie, his foot still pinned on Fluttershy. Velcie let out another screech and the Utahraptor responded with a roar.

Then, Velcie ran towards the Utahraptor. The Utahraptor lunged at Velcie, but Velcie dodged and she jumped up onto his back and started clawing at him.

The Utahraptor roared in pain. His focus was now totally on Velcie. He stepped off Fluttershy and focused on trying to get Velcie off. Fluttershy soon woke up.

Seeing the battle going on, she quickly got up and backed away. But then, she thought of something.

She immediately flew off towards Rarity, leaving Velcie to deal with the Utahraptor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rarity was in the middle of designing a dress. Bruce was helping her by holding the different colored fabrics on his horns.

Then, Fluttershy bursted in through the door, panting from her fast flight here. "Fluttershy, darling! Are you alright?" Rarity asked.

"Quick...ly...come!" Fluttershy said. "Calm down and catch your breath" Rarity said and Fluttershy did. When she was caught up, she spoke.

"Rarity! I need your help!" Fluttershy said. "What's the matter, darling?" Rarity asked. "Quickly, come!" Fluttershy said and the 3 followed Fluttershy.

Meanwhile, Velcie was still battling the Utah. The Utah was now shaking violently, trying to get Velcie off.

Velcie tried to hold on, but the force launched her off and she crashed on the ground. She quickly got up and recovered.

The Utah faced her and charged, jaws open. She dodged his lunge, but then, he smacked her with his tail, launching her again.

She again crashed on the ground and this time, it took a little longer for her to recover and get up. She is giving out slowly and soon, will be too weak to fight.

Dinosaurs can't hold their own forever. The Utah turned to her and roared. She let out another screeching roar at him. Then, he charged again.

This time, Velcie dodged and jumped onto his back again. He roared in irritation and tried to get her off again.

Now, Velcie was holding on for dear life as he shook violently again, trying to get her off.

But, this time, she didn't stay on for long as he reached around, grabbed her tail and yanked her off. Velcie screamed as she was yanked off.

Then, he adjusted it where her body was in his mouth. Then, he used all his bite force, trying to crush her in his jaws.

Velcie screamed again as she felt her ribs getting crushed. She tried to squirm out of his jaws, but it was no use for he had a firm grip on her.

Then, she clawed his snout, but that didn't seem to do anything as he tried to not let go and hold back the pain.

Then, she jabbed her big toe claw into his eye. That really set him off. He roared in excruciating pain. But still, he didn't let go.

Instead, he threw her onto the ground, knocking her subconscious and leaving her in excruciating pain with nearly broken ribs.

Now, she was too weak to fight. The Utahraptor roared in pain as he rubbed his eye. Blood ran down his face from his eye.

Luckily, even though he was blinded on his right side, he still had his left eye, but now, blood lust had been awakened. He walked over to Velcie, rage in his eyes.

Velcie's subconscious mind could pick up what was going on, but she was helpless. She was now in trouble.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Bruce were still on their way to Fluttershy's cottage. On the way, they passed Sugarcube Corner.

Pinkie and Delphi were baking cupcakes when Delphi spotted them. She let Pinkie know with a roar.

"What is it, Delphi?" Pinkie asked and Delphi gestured to the group. "Oh no, I bet something bad has happened" Pinkie guessed.

Delphi roared in agreement. "Should we help them?" Pinkie asked and Delphi nodded. Immediately, the two headed out following the group.

But first, Pinkie went back to Gummy. "Make sure know one steals our cupcakes" Pinkie whispered to Gummy.

Gummy responded with just both eyes blinking slowly.

"I knew I could count on you" Pinkie said while rubbing his head before heading off after Delphi and the group.

* * *

Soon, the group of 3 reached the cottage. Quickly, they ran around back and there was the Utahraptor and Velcie.

"Velcie!" Fluttershy yelled, seeing her on the ground. Now, the Utahraptor was closing in for the final blow.

Bruce looked at the battle, then both Rarity and Fluttershy. Rarity noticed him. "Go get 'em" Rarity said and Bruce nodded.

He looked back to the battle and let out a thunderous roar. This caught the Utahraptor by surprise.

As he looked towards Bruce, Bruce slowly stomped toward the Utahraptor. The Utahraptor growled at Bruce.

Now, his attention was totally taken off of Velcie and focused now on Bruce. Bruce let out another thunderous roar. The Utahraptor roared back in response.

Then, Bruce stomped his foot on the ground before he charged. The two ponies watched as the battle began.

Bruce closed in on the Utahraptor, letting out a roar. The Utahraptor made a mock lunge forward and the two began a roaring contest.

Bruce then snapped his jaws in a mock lunge at the Utahraptor. The Utahraptor backed up, but not far. Then, the Utahraptor lunged forward.

Bruce dodged the lunge and grabbed the Utahraptor on the neck with his jaws.

They began a shoving contest as the Utahraptor tried to break free of Bruce's jaws. Finally, he did and this time, the Utahraptor retaliated.

He jumped on Bruce's back and started clawing at it. For the most part, Bruce's thick, scaly back protected him, but not totally.

Then, Bruce swung hard around, throwing the Utahraptor off. The Utahraptor crashed onto the ground. He quickly recovered and ran back at Bruce.

Bruce dodged as he lunged for his neck. Bruce then lunged at the Utahraptor, but the Utahraptor dodged and smacked his tail against Bruce's face.

Bruce retaliated by smashing his tail into the Utahraptor. The force of Bruce's tail knocked the Utahraptor aside and off his feet.

Meanwhile, Velcie was beginning to wake up, but she was still weak. Back with the ponies, they were watching the battle.

They were so focused on the battle that they were unaware of Pinkie and Delphi coming up from behind. "Hi guys" Pinkie said. That made the two jump.

"Oh, hi Pinkie" Fluttershy said. "We saw you guys in a rush. Is their something wrong?" Pinkie asked.

"See for yourself" Rarity said and they moved aside as Pinkie looked in shock at the battle. "Oh no!" Pinkie said.

After seeing this, Delphi immediately went to help. "Yeah, you go, Delphi!" Pinkie shouted and Delphi looked back to Pinkie and roared.

Back with the battle, the Utah had just recovered form his tailblow to the body. Bruce growled at the Utah in anger. The Utah did the same thing back to Bruce.

But, the Utah was unaware of Delphi closing in. Then, out of nowhere to the Utah, Delphi roared and she landed her jaws on the Utah's neck.

The Utah roared in pain as he tried to shake Delphi off. When he did, he was now focused on her.

Then, Bruce charged, ramming his head into the Utah, his horns gouging two wounds in his side.

The Utah flew a good distance to the side before crashing onto the ground.

Bruce let out a thunderous roar at the Utah. As he did, the Utahraptor weakly got up. Delphi quickly went over the Velcie.

Velcie was now awake, but still very weak. Delphi helped her up. Then, Velcie got a bit of strength as she was helped up.

The Utahraptor turned to the 3 as they growled back at him. Seeing that he was outnumbered, he knew what to do.

He let out a call that could be heard for miles. Then, rustling was heard from the Everfree Forest as two more Utahraptors appeared.

Now, the odds were even. The 2 ran over, joining their leader by his side. Meanwhile, the ponies saw this and they were shocked.

"I didn't know raptors could communicate" Pinkie said, completely shocked. "Well, I kind of knew about it, but I didn't really believe it" Rarity said.

"They're about one of the only few dinosaurs that can effectively communicate with each other like we can" Fluttershy said.

The other two looked at her in utter shock. "I read more about them" Fluttershy said.

"Well, we need more help" Pinkie said. "I'll go get Applejack" Rarity said and she immediately took off for Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie then had an idea.

"I know exactly what to do!" Pinkie said and she immediately raced off, leaving Fluttershy by her lonesome.

"Oh, I hope they hurry back" Fluttershy said nervously.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I wanted to fit this all into one chapter, but I thought it would be best to do "TO BE CONTINUED" to add to the suspense.**

 **Also, I looked over my chapters words and Chapter 7 is not the longest chapter, chapter 2 is. LOL (Introduction is not considered a chapter)**


	12. Utahraptor Attack Part 2

**PREVIOUSLY ON MY LITTLE PONY...**

A Utahraptor has ended up attacking Fluttershy, but luckily, Velcie was there to save her.

But, she is now battered and beaten by the Utahraptor, leaving her in a critical state. Luckily, Bruce and Delphi arrived on the scene and saved her life.

Pinkie and Rarity showed up with them, and now are going to get help after the one Utahraptor summoned 2 more to even the odds with our 3 dinosaurs.

Now, with Velcie in critical condition after the fight and more Utahraptors have shown up with the odds now even, can Velcie, Delphi, and Bruce fend off the Utahraptors and give Rarity and Pinkie time to get help?

Find out on this episode of My Little Pony: Prehistoric Pals

* * *

Meanwhile, Rarity was rushing towards Sweet Apple Acres as fast as she could.

Applejack was doing her daily chores and with Allison in her life now, the choirs have become way easier.

"Applejack!" Rarity shouted from yonder and Applejack turned from hauling some apples. Soon, Rarity arrived to her.

She was exhausted, panting from her long run. "What's wrong, Rarity?" Applejack asked. Rarity caught her breath before she spoke.

"It's terrible, absolutely terrible!" Rarity said in her usual dramatic voice. "Yes, spill it out" Applejack said.

"Our dinosaurs are under attack and we need help" Rarity said. Applejack gasped. Then, she turned to Allison who was hauling a mega load of apples.

"Allison" Applejack said. Allison unhinged the cart from her body and walked over to Applejack.

"You think you could give us a ride?" Applejack asked and Allison nodded. She lowered to a crouch and Applejack hopped on her back.

"Come on, Rarity" Applejack said. Rarity hesitated for a second before finally getting the courage to get on the Allosaurus's back.

"Where are we going?" Applejack asked. "Fluttershy's Cottage" Rarity replied, adjusting herself on Allison's back.

"I'd hold on if I were you" Applejack said and immediately, Rarity squeezed Applejack by the waste.

Allison got back up on her feet and the bumpy ride up caused Rarity to squeeze Applejack's waste tighter.

"Not so hard, Rarity" Applejack said and Rarity unsqueezed a little bit. "I'm sorry, Applejack. I'm not used to riding a dinosaur" Rarity said.

Applejack totally understood. "Let's go, Allison! Yah!" Applejack said and she clicked her hooves against Allison's side.

Allison let out a roar before running at her full speed toward Fluttershy's Cottage.

Rarity held on for dear life as the ride was bumpy and she thought she would fall off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pinkie was racing towards Twilight's Castle. She arrived at Twilight's Castle and knocked at the door. Soon, Twilight answered the door.

"Hi Pinkie, what's up?" Twilight asked. "Twilight, thank goodness. We got a problem" Pinkie said. "What?" Twilight asked. "Dinosaur attack" Pinkie said.

Twilight's eyes widened and her expression became shocked. "I knew this would happen sometime, but never happen this soon. Who was attacked?" Twilight asked.

"Fluttershy" Pinkie replied. This response worsened Twilight's expression. "Is she okay?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, luckily Velcie was there to help.

Fluttershy came to get Rarity and I followed them to her cottage. So right now, Bruce, Delphi, and Velcie are working on fending them off" Pinkie said.

"What kind of dinosaurs were they and how many were there?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know, but they were some kind of large raptor and there was 3 of them" Pinkie said.

Twilight's tried to remain calm after hearing all the information she was getting and hearing. Quickly, she went to the chest and pulled out a book.

The title said: _Dromaeosaurs._ She flipped through some pages before she came across a picture of a Utahraptor. She then showed Pinkie.

"Is this it?" Twilight asked. "Yes! That's it" Pinkie replied. "This is Utahraptor, the largest raptor ever found" Twilight said.

"Well, do you think I could use your help?" Pinkie said. "Oh, of course" Twilight said. She called for Spiney and Spiney immediately came.

"Come on, Spiney! Dinosaur attack" Twilight said and Spiney immediately understood and the 3 headed for Fluttershy's cottage.

* * *

Back with Fluttershy, she was watching the battle. Our 3 dinosaurs were still having a roaring with the 3 raptors.

But then, Delphi had enough and she attacked the one on the left. The raptor on the right retaliated by attacking Bruce. Now, it was just Velcie and the original raptor.

The Utah roared and charged. Velcie dodged and jumped onto his back, biting and scratching. The Utah tried to shake her off, but she wouldn't let go.

Meanwhile, Delphi had landed her jaws on her Utah's neck. Soon, the Utah shook her off and bit her neck. She scratched his face with her claw, causing him to let go.

Then, she shoved her body into his, knocking him off his feet. He quickly got up and he roared at her. She responded by expanding her neck frill and letting out her roar.

The Utah was intimidated, but that wouldn't stop him. Meanwhile, Bruce was trying to shake off his Utah, but he was stuck to his back like glue, clawing and biting it.

Then, finally, he shook him off. He crashed into the ground but the Utah quickly got back up, only to have Bruce bite his neck.

Bruce used all his jaw strength on the Utah's neck. But, the Utah used his big toe claw and clawed the side of Bruce's face, causing Bruce to let go and roar in pain.

Then, the Utah pounced on Bruce again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allison, Applejack, and Rarity were still on their way to Fluttershy's cottage, but they were drawing closer to it.

They were just about to come across it when they saw Pinkie, Twilight, and Spiney heading in the same direction.

Applejack directed Allison to them and they soon met up. Allison screeched to a stop, the force throwing Rarity off. She face planted onto the road into the dirt.

Pinkie tried so hard not to laugh and so did Spiney. "I told you to hold on" Applejack said.

Rarity lifted her head up and looked back to Applejack, I frowning, irritated look across her face. She then got up and brushed the dirt off her.

"Are you guys heading to Fluttershy's cottage, too?" Applejack asked. "Yep, I brought the big guns" Pinkie said, gesturing to Spiney.

"Alright, there's no time to lose" Twilight said and the 6 of them continued on to Fluttershy's cottage. Soon, they arrived.

Fluttershy was still where she was when Pinkie and Rarity left to get help. She then turned to meet them. Fluttershy jumped a little from Spiney being there.

"So that's where you went, Pinkie" Fluttershy said. "I brought the big guns and also knew Twilight would want to here about this" Pinkie replied.

"Well, Allison and Spiney better get going the battle looks like it's getting worse" Rarity said, seeing the intense battle going on only a few meters away from them.

"Alright, you two. Get going" Twilight said and Spiney and Allison agreed. Immediately, they headed into battle.

The 5 ponies watched from a distance as the real battle began.

Our 3 dinosaurs were having pretty intense battles with their chosen Utahraptors, but they were interrupted by Spiney and Allison.

Bruce was trying to shake off his Utahraptor that was on his back.

Then, out of nowhere, Allison rammed her head into the Utahraptor on Bruce's back, knocking it back by a few yards. Bruce was so glad to see Allison.

Then, Bruce stepped aside as Allison walked towards the Utahraptor. She had managed to knock him close to subconscious.

The last thing the Utahraptor saw were the open jaws of the Allosaurus. Allison pinned him with her foot before she slammed her jaw on his neck like an ax.

Her serrated teeth dug deep, deep enough to sever the spinal cord and the force of her jaw slamming on his neck broke it.

When she lifted her head up, the raptor laid lifeless under her. She let out a roar in triumph and Bruce cheered with a roar as well.

Meanwhile, Spiney closed in on the original Utahraptor. Velcie was still clawing and biting him on the back and he was not having it.

Then, Velcie saw Spiney and she immediately jumped off the Utah.

He was confused why she jumped off, but he knew this was his opportunity to finish what he had started.

But, he was stopped as Spiney swiped his claw against the Utah, sending him flying a few yards before he finally crashed onto the ground.

He recovered quick, but he was confronted by Spiney. Spiney let out a thunderous roar at the Utahrpator and the Utah roared back.

Then, he called for his brother that was still fighting Delphi.

Delphi and that Utah were circling each other, Delphi's frill still spread and the Utah waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Then, he heard his leader and he abandoned his fight with Delphi to join his leader.

Delphi was a little confused, but when she saw Spiney and the leader Utah confronting each other, she knew why.

The 4 dinosaurs got behind Spiney and watched as the final battle began. The two Utahs roared at Spiney and Spiney did the same back.

Then, the lead Utahraptor charged. As soon as he was in striking distance, he pounced.

But, Spiney caught him in his claw and pinned him to the ground with his claw.

But then, the second attacked, jumping onto Spiney's side, forcing Spiney to unpin the other. Then, the leader pounced onto Spiney's face.

Spiney tried to shake them off, but it was no use. He tried to bite off the Utahs, but they avoided his jaws.

The second one was on a role, biting and clawing at Spiney without getting thrown off.

But then, all of a sudden, he looked behind him and the last thing he saw were giant jaws lunging at him.

Spiney and the leader watched as Rampage came out of nowhere and snagged the second Utah off of Spiney's side.

The second Utah let out one last roar before he was crushed in Rampage's jaws. Then, Rampage swallowed the Utahraptor whole.

Then, she let out a thunderous roar. All of a sudden, Rainbow Dash landed on Rampage's head.

"Alright, nopony move! I've got a Giganotosaurus here and I'm not afraid to use her" Rainbow said and Rampage growled at the remaining Utahraptor.

"I'm a pony on edge!" Rainbow said to the Utahraptor. After she was done, Rampage smiled at Spiney and the other dinosaurs that were her friends.

Spiney and the others smiled back. But, the Utahraptor on Spiney's snout still was struck by fear.

When, Spiney remembered that the Utah was still on his snout, he did the final blow. He threw the Utah off his snout and into his mouth.

Realizing what was going on, the Utahraptor tried to break free, but it was no use.

Spiney used all his bite forced and managed to crush the Utah by the ribs, ending the life of the Utahraptor. The Utah let out one last roar before his ribs were crushed.

Then, Spiney through the Utah on the ground. As it laid there lifeless, Spiney but his foot on the Utah and let out a thunderous roar in triumph.

Soon, the other dinosaurs joined in as they all let out thunderous roars in victory. The Mane 5 came and congratulated the dinosaurs.

"Success! You did it, guys!" Twilight said. "Good job, y'all! Our first dinosaur attack defense was a success!" Applejack said.

But then, Rainbow flew down from her perch from atop Rampage's head and confronted them.

"I can't believe you all! Why didn't you tell me about this!?" Rainbow said furiously.

"Sorry RD. We were in a hurry" Applejack replied. "Well, that makes sense, but still" Rainbow said, cooling her jets.

"Now, who wants some tea?" Fluttershy asked. Everypony agreed to tea, except the dinosaurs.

They were gonna have Utahraptor for lunch.

So, the Mane 6 went in Fluttershy's cottage for tea while the dinosaurs feasted on the remaining Utahraptor corpses.

But, before they did, Velcie walked over to the original Utahraptor that started this whole thing, the one where she used her big claw to take out his right eye.

She looked at him for a few moments before slashing his face, roaring in his face, and kicking dust in his face as well. Then, she dug into his body to feast.

* * *

Next time: Celestia will meet her dinosaur, the Scourge of the American West, the Tyrant Lizard King...

Tyrannosaurus Rex!

 **Author's Note: About the cliffhanger, there's three reasons why I did it:**

 **1\. I wanted to do it, you know? I wanted to see how it would work out**

 **2\. If I included both these parts into one chapter, it would be my longest chapter yet, being over 4,000 words long.**

 **3\. I wanted it to be kind of like in MLP when there's a season finale or beginning, it usually has 2 parts to it.**


	13. Meet: Rex the Tyrannosaurus Rex

The princesses have no idea that there are dinosaurs in Equestria or that they even came to Equestria. But, that's all about to change.

It is night in Canterlot and mostly everybody's asleep, except the royal guards and Princess Luna.

Normally, Princess Luna watched over Canterlot at night and Princess Celestia would be asleep, but strangely, Princess Celestia couldn't sleep.

No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. "What is up with me not going to sleep?" she asked herself.

So, she decided to go and get a drink of water. She walked through the halls of the castle before she reached the cafeteria.

She walked across the kitchen to the sink.

She rinsed out a glass and pored cold, fresh water into the glass from the sink faucet.

Immediately, she drank the whole thing in one gulp. But, she was still thirsty. So, she filled up again and drank it all down in another gulp.

She had five glasses before her thirst was clenched. She wiped her mouth with her hoof, swiping the water around her lips away.

"Ah, there's nothing like a cool, refreshing drink of water" she said to herself. Then, she headed back to her room.

* * *

Outside the castle walls of Canterlot, something was stirring.

Through the Everfree Forest, trees were moving, breaking, and snapping and large foot steps could be heard.

Then, bursting through the tree line was a large, carnivorous dinosaur. It was huge, being 40 feet long and 12 feet tall at the hip.

This...was Tyrannosaurus Rex, the king of the dinosaurs. It lived during the Cretaceous Period, 68-65 million years ago.

It was the greatest predator ever to walk the Earth and also the last.

Tyrannosaurus died when the giant meteor struck the Gulf of Mexico, along with all the other giant dinosaurs of the Cretaceous that lived around the same time as T-Rex.

Now, your probably wondering how and why Tyrannosaurus was the top and most feared predator of its day when it had tiny arms as long as a person's arms that are completely useless with only two claws on them.

Well, the answer is...its mouth. It's mouth was 5 feet long and has over 60 teeth that were between 9-12 inches in length.

They were perfectly designed for eating everything on a creature, from meat to bone.

Not only that, T-Rex has the strongest bite force of any animal ever, next to sharks and crocodiles.

It had a bite force of over 12000 pounds per square inch. That's equivalent to 6 tons.

This T-Rex is a male. Normally, males are smaller than the females, but this guy is as large as the average female, an extremely rare occurrence.

He looked across the landscape for prey, but nothing interested him. Then, he saw Canterlot. Canterlot, to him, was a large, lit object.

The lights seemed to attract him. So, he headed to Canterlot to check it out.

* * *

An hour has passed, and he finally reached the walls of Canterlot. He sniffed the wall and it was like any other barrier.

The lights were on the other side and he immediately knew what to do. Using his full body strength, he smashed into the wall.

He did it again and again until the wall burst open. He stepped through hole in the wall and into Canterlot.

Celestia was in her room reading a book when she heard the wall crash and break open. She ran to her balcony and looked.

There was a hole in the wall on the east of the city. She looked and Luna strangely hadn't noticed. So, she decided to investigate.

When she arrived to the wall, she noticed a dark silhouette entering into the city. So, she decided to follow it silently.

She had never seen anything like it before, but still couldn't make it out in the darkness. The T-Rex had no idea Celestia was following him.

He rounded a corner and into the light of a lamp post. Finally, Celestia could see what it was, but she was in for a shock.

It was like nothing she had seen before. She at first thought it was a dragon, but no dragon looked like that.

The T-Rex sniffed the air, then sniffed the ground. Celestia grew nervous, thinking it would detect her. So, she quickly flew on top of a building.

The T-Rex looked where Celestia was, but since she wasn't there anymore, he shrugged it off and moved on. Celestia watched him as he continued on.

But then, he picked up the scent of something. He followed it until he came to an alleyway.

He looked down the alleyway and two ponies came into view at the end of the alleyway. T-Rex have a keen sense of smell and excellent eyesight.

So, they can track prey and see it before it sees them. The T-Rex, seeing the ponies as food, silently crept down the alley way.

Celestia followed the T-Rex and landed on the buildings above the alleyway, the T-Rex, and the ponies.

The T-Rex arrived at the end of the alleyway and watched as the ponies passed by. The darkness concealed his large size.

He was about to sneak out when one pony, a mare, spotted him and screamed. The T-Rex looked where she was and let out a thunderous roar at her.

The roar was so loud that Celestia had to cover her ears. He got up from his crouched stance and chased after her.

The roar was so loud that it echoed throughout Canterlot, waking everypony up and putting the guards and Princess Luna on alert.

Celestia knew what to do. She had to stop the T-Rex and get it out of the city. So, she flew after it. The mare ran for her life as the T-Rex chased after her.

As she ran, ponies came out of there houses and watched as the T-Rex and mare ran through. Then, she quickly turned and ran into a tight alleyway.

The T-Rex lunged at her with open jaws but missed. Then, he followed her into the alleyway, but only his head could fit through.

Knowing he couldn't fit, he roared after her as she continued down the alleyway. He then freed his head from the alleyway.

Then, all of a sudden, a bright light flashed on him.

He looked where the light was coming from and there was a whole legion of guards, spears held right at the T-Rex.

The unicorn guards flashed their bright lights from their horns on the T-Rex, while some had there horns ready to fire.

He slowly backed up and growled at the guards. Then, Princess Luna landed in front of the legion and stepped forward, her wings spread out.

"Hath it there, foul beast. You come into our city and threaten our ponies, we're going to have to ask you to leave" Luna said.

But, dinosaurs aren't really good listeners. The T-Rex, instead, let out a thunderous roar at them and that triggered them.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME, UNGRATEFUL CREATURE! ATTACK!" Luna shouted and the guards ran forward, spears forward.

But, little did they know was that T-Rex were natural born killers. The T-Rex let out another roar and charged.

He smacked a guard aside with his tail and stomped on another with his foot, killing him.

A guard stabbed him in the thigh and he reached around and snatched him in his jaw. Using all his bite force, he crushed the guard in his mouth, even the armor.

The guard screamed as he felt his bones being crushed. When the guard was dead, the T-Rex swallowed him whole. Then, he spat out the armor.

It landed in front of the others and their expressions were completely blank. "That thing can crush armor!?" a guard said in utter shock.

"RETREAT!" Another shouted and they immediately ran back for the castle. "Get back here, cowards!" Luna shouted after them.

Then, a drop of saliva fell on her head. She slowly turned around to see the T-Rex looking at her with an angry, evil expression.

She immediately fired her lightning-like laser beam in its face, stunning it momentarily. When it recovered, it let out a thunderous roar at Luna.

Luna knew she couldn't take it on by herself, so she retreated as well. But, the T-Rex was now on her tail.

She flew as fast as she could after the guards, but the T-Rex was gaining. Soon, she caught up with the guards.

The T-Rex caught up with them shortly after Luna caught up and roared at the legion and they screamed in response.

But then, a guard tripped and fell on the road. But then, he looked back as the T-Rex closed in. He screamed as the T-Rex stepped on him, crushing him.

He was caught on the T-Rex's foot for 3 more steps before falling off the T-Rex's foot. He was left as a smashed and crushed mess on the road.

Celestia, meanwhile, was following the T-Rex. She finally caught up with it.

Seeing that it was chasing her sister and the royal guards and that they were heading for the castle, she had to act now.

She flew down and fired a beam shot at the T-Rex. It landed on the T-Rex's neck. The T-Rex stopped and roared in pain as it had scorched the T-Rex's neck.

Then, he turned back towards Celestia. "Over here you big reptile!" Celestia shouted at the T-Rex. The T-Rex responded with a roar.

She then lit her horn and that seemed to attract the T-Rex. She waved her horn back and forth and the T-Rex followed it.

Then, she immediately turned around and ran. The T-Rex roared again before chasing after her.

"Celestia!?" Luna shouted, seeing her sister dealing with the T-Rex.

"Take the guards and go back to the castle. I'll take care of this guy" Celestia shouted back to her as she ran away.

Now that Celestia had the T-Rex focused on her, all she had to do was get it out of the city.

She ran as fast as she could, but the T-Rex was slowly gaining. She saw a sign ahead and she quickly ducked underneath it.

The T-Rex smashed through the sign, still on Celestia's tail. Now, the T-Rex was getting closer.

She saw a cart and she leaped over it, but the T-Rex smashed into it, causing it to roll after Celestia.

Luckily, it stopped rolling shortly after and the T-Rex destroyed it by stepping on it. Celestia saw the smashed wall ahead.

She immediately switched to flight and flew as fast as she could.

But then, as soon as she was about to go through the hole in the wall, the T-Rex unknowingly gained up on her, roared, and smashed his head into her, knocking her aside.

She crashed onto the ground hard, almost knocking her subconscious. She opened her eyes to see the T-Rex stomping slowly towards her.

When the T-Rex was over her, she knew it was over. The T-Rex roared and she covered her eyes as he lowered his jaws upon her.

But then, she felt a tickling on her face. She opened her eyes to discover the T-Rex was licking her on the face.

"Huh, your not a monster after all" she said to herself. She got up and patted the T-Rex on the side of the face.

Then, Luna came from out of nowhere. "Celestia!?" Luna screamed, seeing the T-Rex licking Celestia on the face.

"Don't worry, sister. He's nice" Celestia assured Luna. Luna sighed in relief. The T-Rex turned towards Luna and walked over to her.

He slowly bent down and nudged her in the face. A smile formed on Luna's face as the T-Rex nudged her.

She responded to the T-Rex's gesture of kindness by patting him on the side of the face. "Well, your nice after all" Luna said and the T-Rex let out a soft purr.

Now that they've befriended this creature, Luna and Celestia wondered what to do with it. "What do we do with him?" Luna asked.

"We don't even know what he is" Celestia replied. Celestia looked at the T-Rex. "I think we should keep him" Celestia said.

"Sister, are you crazy!? We can't just keep a creature where we don't know about it or its origin" Luna said.

"Well, if we let it go, we won't know more about it" Celestia said. Luna hesitated for a second, but Celestia was right.

"Alright, we'll keep him" Luna said. "Excellent! I already thought of a name for him" Celestia said.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Luna asked curiously. "Rex" Celestia said and the T-Rex roared in agreement to the name. "Well, he seems to like it" Luna said.

Celestia smiled and the T-Rex smiled back to Celestia. Then, the 3 headed back for the castle.

* * *

Next Time: The Mane 6 will head to Canterlot to discuss with the Princesses about the Dinosaurs.

 **Author's Note: Well, here it is...the chapter you've all been waiting for.**

 **Also, for all of you reading this story that also have been reading My Little Pony: Ancient World: Fallen Kingdom, sorry for not updating that story.**

 **I've been too involved in this story that I haven't had time to update it.**


	14. The Princess and Dinosaur Discussion

It's been a day since Rex attacked Canterlot and befriended Princess Celestia and today's the day the Mane 6 decided to take the dinosaurs to the princesses.

The Mane 6, Spike and Starlight arrived at the train station and immediately, Twilight saw a problem as well as the others.

"How are the dinosaurs gonna travel on the train?" Applejack asked. Allison also saw the problem. She walked up and observed the Friendship Express.

Then, she spotted it. She jumped up on top of the car she was by. "Allison!?" Fluttershy said. Allison sat down and, luckily, the train car held her weight.

Then, Bruce climbed up onto the car in front of her. Spiney climbed on the car behind Allison and Rampage climbed on the car behind Spiney.

"Guys, get down from there!" Spike said, but then, Twilight realized something. "I think that's the only way they can travel" Twilight said.

Surprisingly, the train could withstand all their weights on it. "Well, at least Velcie and Delphi can fit into the train" Pinkie said.

Then, they all hopped on the Friendship Express. The 4 riding on top held on tight for falling off could be fatal, especially for Spiney.

If a Spinosaurus's spine broke, there back would break with it since Spinosaurus spines are tall, neural spines that are connected to the backbone.

A broken spine equals a broken back. " _All_ aboard! Next stop, Canterlot!" the conductor shouted and the whistle blew as the train started down the tracks.

* * *

An hour later, they arrived to Canterlot. Luckily, all the dinosaurs made it.

Spiney almost had a few close calls with the tunnels that the train goes through on its way to Canterlot. They all hopped off and headed for the castle.

The ponies in Canterlot were a little anxious with the dinosaurs, especially since they've just known about it with the incident that happened a day ago.

"It's like they've never seen a dinosaur before" Rainbow said, noticing the ponies staring at the dinosaurs.

"They haven't. Dinosaurs aren't all over Equestria, only in Ponyville" Twilight said. Little did Twilight know is that that would soon change.

They continued on till they arrived to the castle. Two guards outside saw the dinosaurs and immediately held their spears at them.

But then, they saw Twilight and the others. "Princess, are these six with you" a guard said gesturing to the dinosaurs.

"Yes, don't be alarmed, there friendly and won't hurt you" Twilight said.

The guards then lowered their spears and stepped aside, allowing them into the castle. Later, they arrived to the princesses chamber.

But, when they entered, they were in for a shock.

They opened the door and there was Princess Celestia on her throne, Princess Luna on her throne, and next to Princess Celestia was Rex.

Twilight and the others were in utter shock to see him. "Twilight! My most prized pupil" Celestia said, overjoyed to see Twilight.

"Good afternoon, princesses" Twilight replied. Then, the princesses noticed their dinosaurs. "Oh, you have some, too?" Celestia said.

"We can see you have one, too" Twilight replied. Spike luckily brought the Dinodex with him.

He took it out and scanned Rex and it said: **Tyrannosaurus Rex. Its name meaning "tyrant lizard king". Tyrannosaurus Rex, or T-Rex for short, was the king of the dinosaurs, living in North America 68-65 million years ago during the Late Cretaceous. Although smaller than Giganotosaurus and Spinosaurus, it was the largest predator of its time and the last great therapod to ever walk the Earth. Tyrannosaurus was 40 feet long and 12 feet tall at the hip. Although Tyrannosaurus had wimpy, useless arms with only 2 claws, the dangerous part about T-Rex was its mouth. Its mouth had over 60 teeth, 9-12 inches in length. Also, T-Rex has the strongest bite force of any animal. over 12,000 pounds per square inch, which is equivalent to 6 tons. Tyrannosaurus may have been smaller than Giganotosaurus and Spinosaurus, but it had more power and strength.**

"Tyrannosaurus Rex. That's a cool name" Spike said to himself. "I didn't know you had a dinosaur, princess" Rainbow said.

"Well, he must have chosen me or something. I've only had him for a day" Celestia replied, petting Rex on the head.

"Oh, well, we've had ours for weeks" Spike said proudly. "Wait, how do you know what they are?" Luna asked.

"This strange thing happened where a portal appeared and a chest full of books on these creatures came out of it" Rarity said.

"And, you've been...studying them?" Luna asked. "Yeah, kind of" Fluttershy said. "Why didn't you tell us about them?" Celestia asked.

"We thought it would completely shock you, so we waited till the time was right" Twilight said. The princesses exchanged glances.

"Well, we appreciate that Twilight" Celestia said. "Your not mad?" Twilight asked. "No, why would we be mad. This was totally oblivious to us" Celestia replied.

Twilight sighed in relief. "Is Philamena jealous about Rex?" Fluttershy asked. "No, they haven't even met yet" Celestia said.

"So, what do you call these creatures again?" Luna asked. "Dinosaurs" Pinkie responded.

Then, Twilight went and got the chest, which she happened to bring with her for the princesses to see. She brought it out and set it in front of the princesses.

Spike brought up the Dinodex also. Celestia and Luna viewed them. "This is really impressive, Twilight" Celestia said viewing the books.

"Everything in this chest and in that little device there is packed full of everything on dinosaurs" Twilight said.

"But, why are they here in the first place?" Luna asked. "We've been wondering the same thing" Starlight replied.

"What are the names of your dinosaurs?" Celestia asked. "Well, that's Spiney, he's a Spinosaurus and he's mine" Twilight said.

"This is Velcie and she's a Velociraptor. She belongs to me" Fluttershy said. "This is Bruce and he's a Carnotaurus. He's mine" Rarity said.

"This is Allison and she's an Allosaurus. She's my dinosaur" Applejack said. "This is Delphi and she belongs to me" Pinkie said.

"And finally, this is Rampage. She's a Giganotosaurus and she'd be mine" Rainbow said. "What about yours, princess?" Spike asked. "His name's Rex" Celestia replied.

"So, back to how they got here" Starlight said. "Right, how did they even get here?" Rainbow asked. "We've been trying to figure that one out" Twilight said.

"Well, we have no idea where they came from" Luna said. Then, Twilight thought of something. She lit her horn and Discord popped in out of nowhere.

He was in the middle of suntanning. He lifted his glasses to be completely shocked to be in the Princess's Castle. Then, he saw Twilight and the others.

"Ah, Twilight! Everypony else! How's it going?" Discord asked. "What did you do?" Twilight asked. "What ever do you mean?" Discord asked, completely confused.

She pointed to the dinosaurs. Discord screamed and hid behind his chair. The others thought he was faking it even though he wasn't. "What are those!?" Discord asked.

"Don't act like that! We know what you did" Rainbow said angrily.

"If your implying that I brought those creatures here to Equestria, your wrong" Discord said more seriously, now knowing why they summoned him.

"Are you sure you didn't summon these creatures?" Pinkie asked. "I swear, I don't even know what _they_ are?" Discord said.

"They're dinosaurs by the way. Were just making sure since we know how you are" Twilight said.

"When have I ever caused chaos ever since I've been reformed?" Discord asked. They all gave him a look. "Okay, after I helped Tirek?" Discord corrected himself.

"That's better" Spike said. Then, Disord turned to the dinosaurs. "Wow, these guys are pretty amazing" Discord said, flying around the Mane 6's dinosaurs.

He then snapped his fingers and a measuring tape appear. He also became dressed in a workers clothes and he began measuring the dinosaurs.

He viewed every aspect of them, measured every inch and did his research. He ended up writing it on a piece of paper. When he was done, he handed it to Twilight.

"That won't be nescessary, Discord" Twilight replied, pushing the note sheet away. "Why is that?" he asked. Then, she pointed to the chest of dinosaur books.

Then, he teleported over to the chest and flipped through the pages.

"I wrote all this stuff down and you now tell me that you have a bunch of books chalked full of information on these things!?" Discord asked stunned.

The Mane 8 nodded their heads. Discord dropped his jaw in surprise and anger. "Well, I might as well keep this just in case" Discord said.

He snapped his fingers and everything that he made appear disappeared and he put the paper into his pocket.

"So, If Discord didn't cause it and know one knows where they came from, how in the heck are we going to know where the dinosaurs came from!" Pinkie said, starting to lose her mind.

Then, Velcie cawed. They turned to her and she was gesturing to Fluttershy. Then, Fluttershy walked over to her. "What is it, Velcie" Fluttershy asked.

Velcie then told her all about it. "What did she say?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy turned back to the others.

"Velcie says she was in the middle of hunting when all of a sudden, a glowing swirl came around her and she ended up her" Fluttershy replied.

Then, the other dinosaurs roared in agreement. "What'd they say?" Luna asked. "They said the same thing happened to them, too" Fluttershy said.

Everypony was speechless by this. "May I inquire", Discord interrupted, "I believe they were teleported here by a mysterious magic that caused them to end up here."

"Discord has a point, but what would be that mysterious magic?" Celestia asked. "Who knows, but we've got to find out" Twilight said.

* * *

Soon, the Mane 8 headed back to Ponyville, leaving the princesses, Rex, and Discord to ponder about it.

The Mane 8 and their dinosaurs also pondered about it on the way home. What was this mysterious magic that transported the dinosaurs here?

Will they find out about it? Only time will tell...

* * *

Next time: Luna will get her dinosaur, the Tyrannosaurids 2nd largest tyrannosaur, the Asian cousin of T-Rex...

Tarbosaurus!


	15. Meet: Tarbos the Tarbosaurus

Later that night, Luna was on her watch while Celestia slept soundly in her room, Rex sound asleep next to her.

She was still pondering about their discussion earlier that day. "What kind of magic could have brought the dinosaurs here?" she asked herself.

But, at the same time, she couldn't let that distract her after the incident with Rex. She kept a close eye over Canterlot, but no activity never appeared.

Everypony was sound asleep. Even thought there was no activity, she still didn't let her guard down.

Then, she decided to enter the dream realm to satisfy her boredom. But, little did she know, trouble was brewing.

* * *

On the east side of Canterlot, the hole that Rex made from shattering through the wall was almost repaired. But, it caught another new comer's attention.

A foot stomped on the ground and a large carnivorous dinosaur came through the Everfree Forest treeline.

It looked like an adolescent T-Rex, but this was anything but. This... was Tarbosaurus, the Asian cousin of T-Rex.

It is the 2nd largest tyrannosaur ever discovered, being 33 to 39 feet long and 10 feet tall at the hip.

Tarbosaurus lived 70-66 million years ago in East Asia during the Late Cretaceous.

Appearing 2 million years before T-Rex and also living 2 million years longer than T-Rex, Tarbosaurus was one of the more successful tyrannosaurs, being the top predator in its region.

Surprisingly, though it was smaller than T-Rex, it actually had fewer to more teeth, between 58 to 64 teeth, where as T-Rex had 60 teeth.

But, since it was smaller, it had a smaller bite force, 8,000 to 10,000 pounds per square inch.

Other than that, all other features were like that of T-Rex, like small, useless, two fingered arms, bone crushing teeth, and a strong bite.

This Tarbosaurus was a male. He was on the hunt when he stumbled across Canterlot. He noticed the still being repaired wall and walked over to it.

He looked through the smaller hole in the wall. He then walked into the wall and it crumbled as soon as he did, since it was still weak.

The hole reformed and the Tarbosaurus entered Canterlot. He wandered around the city.

He was interested in the buildings, since buildings didn't exist yet back in his prehistoric homeworld. He found a window in one of the houses and looked into it.

He found a filly sleeping in her bed. Luckily she was sound asleep. After a few moments, the Tarbosaurus ignored her and moved on.

Meanwhile, Luna was still on night watch. She had exited the dream realm just recently to check up on stuff in the real world.

She looked at the time and it was almost 11 p.m. Using her magic, she moved the moon a little bit. It was just shy of being in the middle of the sky.

It would be once it was almost midnight. But then, something caught her eye. She looked down upon a street and saw the Tarbosaurus wandering around.

She originally thought it was Rex, but when she saw Rex was still sound asleep with Celestia, she knew it wasn't.

She quietly glided off the balcony of her watch tower towards the Tarbosaurus. Luna glided like an owl in the night, her wings not making a sound.

She quietly sneaked up on the Tarbosaurus, flying quietly over him.

She followed him all over as he wandered through out Canterlot, the entire time with the Tarbosaurus not knowing Luna was there.

Remembering what happened with Rex, she knew she had to get the Tarbosaurus out of the city this time instead of Celestia, but "how?" was the question.

Then, the Tarbosaurus stopped. Luna also stopped, hovering over the him. The Tarbosaurus then started moving slowly forward, as if it were sneaking.

Luna also noticed it was focusing on something. She looked to where he was looking and there, about 50 feet away, was a stallion standing under a lamppost.

He was clearly visible in the light of it to both of them. But then, Luna realized the Tarbosaurus was stalking the stallion. She had to take action now before it struck.

But then, when she was about to, the Tarbosaurus charged towards the stallion.

The stallion was too busy thinking to notice the Tarbosaurus running at full speed towards him from behind.

Quickly, Luna rushed towards the stallion, flying as fast as she could. The Tarbosaurus was closing in, only a few feet away from his victim.

"Watch out!" Luna shouted at him and that was enough to snap him out of his thinking.

He felt the ground shake as he turned around to see the Tarbosaurus charging towards him. He screamed before dodging the Tarbosaurus's open jaws.

"RUN!" Luna shouted to him. He did what she told him and ran for his life as the Tarbosaurus chased him.

He screamed again as he ran and the Tarbosaurus let out a thunderous roar after him in return. The roar echoed throughout the city.

It was loud enough to wake up all Canterlot. Ponies opened their windows and wondered what was going on.

The pony ran as fast as he could, but the Tarbosaurus was slowly catching up to him. Luna followed the chase, waiting for the right moment to intervene.

The stallion tried everything to divert and shake off the Tarbosaurus. He jumped over a cart, but the Tarbosaurus smashed through it.

He then grabbed a pot and threw it at the Tarbosaurus's face. It smashed on the Tarbosaurus's nose, but it didn't see to do anything.

The Tarbosaurus roared at the stallion again and the stallion quickly ran away. Then, he saw an alley way. He ran into it only to discover it was a dead end.

He slowly turned around to see the Tarbosaurus slowly stomping towards him.

The Tarbosaurus growled at him, his mouth drooling as he was still hungry for not eating anything.

Then, the Tarbosaurus let out a thunderous roar at the pony and he screamed in response to it. The Tarbosaurus was about to strike, but then was interrupted.

"Hey you!? Leave that poor citizen alone" Luna shouted angrily from behind the Tarbosaurus. The Tarbosaurus turned around to become face to face with Luna.

He growled menacingly at her. "If your hungry, I'm a way better meal!" Luna shouted angrily. The Tarbosaurus angrily roared at Luna and charged towards her.

She immediately jumped back, avoiding his jaws. She shot her lightning magic beam at the Tarbosaurus's face. It landed a hit on his jaw.

The Tarbosaurus roared in pain. Now, he was angry. He let out a thunderous roar at Luna and charged again. Luna, this time, fled.

She took the air, flying as fast as she could away yet close to the ground so the Tarbosaurus wouldn't lose interest.

She knew exactly where to go and that would be... the hole in the east wall. She flew as she could there, the Tarbosaurus tight on her tail.

She flew past building after building, getting closer by the second. Then, the Tarbosaurus caught up to her. He lowered his jaws upon her.

Quickly, she turned around and shot her beam in its mouth. The Tarbosaurus roared in pain and slowed down for a few seconds, giving Luna time to out run him.

The Tarbosaurus was now enraged. He quickened his pace, slowly catching up to her again. Then, the hole was coming into view.

She quickened her flying and flew faster. Then, as soon as she was about to go through the hole, she was halted by a tug on her tail.

She yelped in pain as she felt the tug on her tail. She looked back and the Tarbosaurus's jaws were clamped on her tail.

She tried to break free, but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. She then blasted the Tarbosaurus in the face with her lightning beam.

The Tarbosaurus resisted the pain, not letting go. Then, he swung his head around, taking Luna with him. Before she knew it, Luna was thrown on the ground.

To make things worse, she was slammed on the road. After she was slammed on the ground, her body was thrown across the road like a rag doll.

She landed only 20 feet away from the Tarbosaurus. Luna groaned in excruciating pain. The Tarbosaurus slowly stomped over to her limp body.

He stopped where he was hovering over her. Luna slightly opened her eye as his shadow caste over her.

He lowered his jaws upon her and she closed her eye, waiting for it to end. But, strangely, nothing happened. Then, she felt something licking her face.

She opened her eyes to see the Tarbosaurus licking her. She was completely shocked. "Am I dreaming, dead, or is this really happening?" Luna asked herself.

But, when she got up, she knew she wasn't dreaming. The Tarbosaurus apologized to her in a friendly growl.

She was a little suspicious, but when the Tarbosaurus was completely nice to her, she may have misunderstood.

"Well, the way you are, your like Rex in a way" Luna said, petting him on the forehead. "Luna!" Celestia shouted from behind her.

Luna turned around to face her sister. "Are you alright?" Celestia asked. "I'm alright, and it's just a misunderstanding" Luna replied.

"Is that another T-Rex?" Celestia asked. "I think so" Luna said, observing the Tarbosaurus. Then, Rex came up from behind Celestia.

Seeing the Tarbosaurus put Rex on edge. Although Tarbosaurus and T-Rex looked alike, they still could tell the difference between each other.

"Whoa, Rex, what's the matter? That's another T-Rex" Celestia said. Rex looked at Celestia and shook his head. "Wait, that's not a T-Rex?" Celestia asked.

Rex nodded. "Well, then, what kind of dinosaur is it? It looks exactly like you" Luna asked.

Rex couldn't speak their language or write, so he couldn't answer them. "Well, he can't answer that" Celestia said.

"Why not...Oh, right" Luna said, realizing Rex couldn't speak or write. "Well, since you look alike, you guys will get along" Luna said.

Rex agreed with that, since the Tarbosaurus was nice after all. "Well, since you got a dinosaur now, sister, what are you gonna name him?" Celestia asked.

Luna looked at the Tarbosaurus top to bottom. "Tarbos" Luna said. "Tarbos?" Celestia repeated. "First thing that came to mind" Luna replied.

Celestia shook her head and rolled her eyes while smiling. And so, the 2 princesses and 2 tyrannosaurs headed back to the castle.

* * *

Now, almost all the princesses have dinosaurs. All that's left is Princess Cadence. To make things better, Celestia's and Luna's dinosaurs are related.

Tarbosaurus and Tyrannosaurus are cousins from the same family that lived on different continents.

Next time: The dinosaurs take a visit to the School of Friendship.

But, things turn deadly when they accidentally eat the Primal Flower, a flower that, if eaten, activates your primal instincts and almost make you look like you have rabies.

Except, instead of foam coming from the mouth, the eyes turn bloodshot and red.

Will the Mane 6 stop their dinosaurs from rampaging the school and from going on a killing spree?


	16. Primal Flower Chaos Part 1

Today is a big day... the dinosaurs are going to go to the School of Friendship! This is 2 days after last chapter.

Twilight, yesterday, just got the news about Luna's dinosaur, Tarbos the Tarbosaurus. She went to Canterlot with Spike to see him.

She also was told about Tarbos being a different dinosaur since Rex told Celestia and Luna he wasn't a T-Rex.

Although he looked like a T-Rex, he was actually found out to be a Tarbosaurus to the others.

Spike ended up scanning Tarbos with the Dinodex and here's what it said: **Tarbosaurus. Its named means "alarming lizard". Tarbosaurus was the 2nd largest tyrannosaur ever discovered. It lived 70 million years ago in East Asia during the Late Cretaceous Period. It was the top predator in East Asia during its time. Although Tarbosaurus looks like a T-Rex and is in the same family as T-Rex, it is smaller in size, being 33-39 feet long and 10 feet tall at the hip, and lives on a different continent. However, it is a very close cousin to T-Rex, having the short, two clawed arms and powerful jaw strength like T-Rex. Not only that, its teeth have the same structure as T-Rex, allowing it to crush bone easily. But, even though it was smaller than T-Rex, it actually had more teeth. It could have a total of 64 teeth in its mouth, while T-Rex had a total of 60 teeth.**

After hearing this, Celestia and Luna were glad to know what kind of dinosaur Tarbos was.

Twilight even brought the dinosaur book from the chest "Carnivorous Dinosaurs" for Celestia and Luna to read.

They got all the information they needed from the book and they were glad, too. Then, Twilight and Spike returned to Ponyville.

Now, today was the day the students were introduced to the dinosaurs. The Mane 8 and the Mane 6's dinosaurs walked to the school.

"Oh, I'm so excited" Twilight said. "They've never seen a dinosaur, have they Twilight?" Fluttershy asked. "Not up close and personal" Twilight replied.

It was early in the morning and Twilight wanted the dinosaurs to be ready for this big day. The Mane 6 got their dinosaurs readied up for today last night.

And now, it was here. "Right this way, guys" Twilight said and they entered the cafeteria. On a table were 6 bowls, each labeled with the dinosaurs names.

Inside was what looked like dog food. "Alright, eat up" Twilight said. The dinosaurs immediately began chowing down on their breakfast.

"Twilight, what is that?" Applajack asked. "Its energy food" Twilight replied. "Oh, does it help with their strength?" Rarity asked.

"Yep, it will keep them going all day" Twilight replied. "Where's the recipe?" Pinkie asked. Twilight lit her horn and made a recipe book pop in out of nowhere.

Pinkie grabbed it and flipped the pages till she found it.

"Animal Energy Food. A tasty dish that will keep your pet going all day" Pinkie read out loud, "Ingredients: Pet Food, Energy Flower, Sugar, and Peanut Butter".

"What's an energy flower?" Rainbow asked.

"It's a beautiful, blue flower from the Everfree Forest. If eaten, it makes you feel energized and happy" Twilight replied.

"Well, let's hope this pet food works" Starlight said, a little unsure about it. "No kidding, Twilight has always been bad at making something" Spike said.

Twilight glared at him and Spike put up his hands and smiled. "Just saying" Spike said.

"This time, Spike, I know I didn't mess up" Twilight said, confident in herself. Then, the dinosaurs were done eating and they rejoined the Mane 8.

"Alright, everypony, let's get moving. We've got a big day ahead of us" Twilight said and they all got moving in preparation for this big day.

* * *

A few hours later, class was in session and everything was ready. First class of the day...Applejack's class. The students entered and took their seats.

"Good morning, y'all" Applejack said. "Good morning, professor Applejack" the students replied.

"Okay, now, we have a special guest with us today" Applejack said. "Oh, oh oh, is it your dinosaur!?" Silverstream beamed with excitement.

"Good call, Silverstream. Yes, it is my dinosaur. Does anypony in here know what a dinosaur is?" Applejack asked. Most of the students nodded their heads.

Then, Smolder raised her claw. "Yes, Smolder" Applejack asked. "It's a giant lizard, basically" Smolder said.

"Good. Yes, it is. Now let me introduce you to her" Applejack said. Applejack let out a whistle and stomping was heard. Allison soon came in through a doorway.

She looked at the students and smiled. The students looked at her in awe. "Students, meet Allison. She's an Allosaurus" Applejack said.

Then, Allison let out a roar. The students covered their ears, but clapped when she was done roaring. "She looks awesome!" Gallus said.

"Yes, now let me tell you a little bit about Allosaurus" Applejack said and she began telling them. But then, Allison started acting up.

Applejack was to busy talking to notice and the students were too busy listening to Applejack that they didn't even notice her either.

Then, Allison looked at Ocellus. She started drooling and her eyes started turning bloodshot. She slowly walked towards her.

It wasn't until Allison's mouth was only a foot away from Ocellus that she noticed. "Um, Ms. Applejack" Ocellus said nervously.

"Hold on, Ocellus" Applejack said and Applejack continued talking. Allison growled at Ocellus and now, Ocellus was beginning to get scared.

"Ms. Applejack" Ocellus said, more freaked out this time. "Not now, Ocellus" Applejack said, starting to get frustrated.

Now, Allison slowly opened her jaws upon Ocellus. "MS. APPLEJACK!" Ocellus shouted completely scared now, knowing Allison was going to eat her.

Applejack now was angry. "What!? What is it Ocellus!?" Applejack said angrily to her, tired of Ocellus interrupting her.

Then, when she saw what Allison was doing, she knew why. "Allison, NO! That's not food?" Applejack said angrily.

Allison looked back to Applejack and roared angrily. "Don't you give me attitude!" Applejack said. Then, Allison lunged at Applejack.

Applejack dodged and Allison collided into a wall. "Allison, what's gotten into you!?" Applejack said, completely surprised.

Allison quickly recovered and roared at her. "Professor, what wrong with dinosaur?" Yona asked.

"I don't know, but we should..." Applejack said, but was interrupted by Sandbar. "RUN!" he shouted just as Allison charged again.

They hurried out of the classroom. Allison crashed through the wall. She turned and roared at the students and Applejack.

Starlight came out from her office. "What in the hay is going out out here?" Starlight asked. Allison looked at Starlight and roared.

"Whoa! What's her problem?" Starlight asked. "RUN!" Applejack said. Starlight did just that as Allison charged at her. "You guys stay here" Applejack said.

"What are you going to do?" Gallus asked. "I'm going to save Starlight's coat" Applejack said before she took off running after Starlight.

"Come on!" Silverstream said, a few seconds after Applejack left. "What do you mean 'Come on!'? Professor Applejack told us to stay here" Ocellus said.

"It doesn't matter what she says! If we don't help, she'll get eaten!" Sandbar said. "I don't think yak is up to take on fierce dinosaur" Yona said frighteningly.

"Come on, Sandbar's right" Smolder said.

"Okay, but if we get eaten, it's your fault, Silverstream" Gallus said and the Young 6 raced off after Applejack to help Starlight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starlight ended up running down the hall as Allison chased her. Pinkie came out from her classroom and wondered what was going on as well.

"Starlight, what's wrong?" Pinkie asked, seeing Starlight running towards her. "RUN!" Starlight shouted to her.

Pinkie wondered why, but when she saw Allison chasing after her, she took off. They ended up going onto the schoolyard.

They burst through the double door and ran for their lives. Allison smashed through the doors, breaking them off their hinges.

She roared after the 2 before she continued after them. They screamed as they ran around. After awhile running around the schoolyard, they headed for the courtyard.

They soon arrived to it and were about to enter the school again through the doors when, all of a sudden, Delphi came through the doors and roared at them, spreading her frill.

The two stopped dead in their tracks. "Delphi, it's us" Pinkie said. Delphi growled at them and stepped forward. They stepped back in response.

Then, Allison came through the arch that lead to the schoolyard from the courtyard. She roared at the two ponies. Pinkie and Starlight held onto each other in fear.

Allison was about to lunge at them when she was interrupted by Applejack. "HEY! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Applejack yelled.

Allison shot her head around and roared at Applejack. Applejack got her lasso and tossed it. It managed to wrap around Allison's jaws.

Applejack pulled it and it held Allison's jaws shut. Then, she quickly ran around Allison's legs, tying them up.

Allison tried to break free, but she soon collapsed onto the sidewalk from her struggle. Applejack pulled and tied the rope, preventing Allison from breaking free.

Soon, the Young 6 showed up. "Wow, she actually took care of her dinosaur" Smolder said, impressed. Then, Applejack faced Delphi.

Delphi roared at Applejack before she attacked. All of sudden, before Delphi was about to pounce on Applejack, Starlight blasted Delphi in the side with her magic laser.

She flew aside onto the courtyard grass. She quickly got up and faced Starlight. She roared at Starlight angrily.

She was about to charge when a rope was tossed onto his mouth. It was another one of Applejack's ropes. She pulled it and it held Delphi's jaws shut.

Delphi struggled to break free but it was no use. Applejack then yanked the rope as hard as she could, the force pulling Delphi to the ground.

Quickly, Applejack ran over and tied the rope around Delphi's legs, preventing her from getting up and breaking free.

Delphi struggled to break free of the rope, but it was no use. Applejack did her pride pose with her left foreleg in front of the other and smiled.

Pinkie, Starlight, and the Young 6 cheered. But then, the 3 noticed the Young 6.

"I thought I told you young'ins to stay!?" Applejack said. "We wanted to help" Sandbar said. "It was Silverstream's idea" Gallus said. "HEY!" Silverstream said.

"What? It's true" Gallus replied. But then, they heard screaming from behind them.

The 9 looked and saw some other students with Fluttershy running for their lives as Velcie chased after them. "Velcie! Good girl" Fluttershy said frighteningly.

Velcie roared back in response. "HOLD ON, FLUTTERSHY! I'M COMING!" Applejack shouted and she quickly rushed out of the courtyard at the group coming towards it.

She ran towards them and pulled out her lasso. She ran past them and towards Velcie. Velcie saw Applejack and faced her instead of the group.

Fluttershy and her group ran into the courtyard. Pinkie and Starlight made sure they were all safe. They all watched as Velcie and Applejack faced off.

Velcie was in her lunging position as they circled each other. Applejack glared at Velcie. Then, Velcie lunged. Applejack dodged and threw her lasso at her.

Velcie faced back to her, ending up with the lasso surrounding her snout. Applejack pulled it, tightening it and preventing Velcie's jaws from opening.

Velcie wrestled with Applejack, but Applejack had a tight grip on the rope. Applejack yanked the rope, pulling Velcie down onto the grass.

Quickly, she tied the rest of it around Velcie's legs. Velcie struggled to break free, but it was no use. Applejack felt pride again and the others cheered.

But then, stomping was heard. They all looked and Rarity and her students came from a far, running from Bruce. They all screamed as they ran.

Sadly, Applejack was out of rope. But then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a Sinoceratops grazing near the school.

"Oh, he'll do" Applejack said and she sprinted for Rarity and her group. Rarity saw Applejack running for her. "Applejack!?" she said, surprised.

"Get into the courtyard. I'll take care of Bruce" Applejack replied as she ran past. She listened and she and her students headed for the courtyard.

Applejack faced Bruce and Bruce was now focused on her. "Hey! Come and get me, you big lizard!" Applejack said.

Bruce roared angrily at her and she took off running the other direction with him tightly on her tail. She headed for the Sinoceratops.

They soon arrived to him and Applejack took a sharp turn back towards the courtyard. Bruce lunged at her but missed and slid from the sharp turn.

He slid right into the Sinoceratops. The Sinoceratops was knocked senseless from the hit. Bruce recovered from the blow and aimed back towards Applejack.

He was about to resume his chase, but then he felt a sharp pain in his leg as the Sinoceratops rammed into him.

The blow knocked him off his feet and across the ground. The Sinoceratops roared at him and kicked up dust with his right foreleg.

Bruce got back on his feet and roared at the Sinoceratops. Now, his attention was totally focused on the Sinoceratops.

He charged at the Sinoceratops, grabbing it's frill in his jaws. The Sinoceratops shook him off and rammed into Bruce again.

Bruce kept his balance this time and returned the favor by ramming into the Sino's right foreleg. His horns left two gashes in the leg.

The Sinoceratops charged again, ramming Bruce in the side, knocking him off his feet again. This time, though, the Sinoceratops retreated into the Everfree Forest.

Bruce soon got back up. He watched as the Sinoceratops ran away, but he didn't chase after him. Instead, he turned his attention towards the courtyard.

* * *

Meanwhile, Applejack rejoined with the others. Luckily, everypony was safe, for now. "Where's Bruce?" Rarity asked Applejack.

"Battling another dinosaur, I don't know which one, though" Applejack replied. "Why have our dinosaurs gone crazy?" Pinkie asked.

"I've never seen them act like this before" Fluttershy said. Meanwhile, Starlight was putting the dinosaurs Applejack tied up in a corner.

They were still struggling to break free, but Applejack's thick and tight rope prevented them from doing so.

"What has gotten into you guys?" she asked, but the dinosaurs responded with a glare and growled at her.

But then, she noticed their eyes were red and bloodshot. Then, she remembered Twilight's breakfast she gave them.

After realizing these factors, she immediately knew what was up and quickly rushed over to tell the others.

"Guys, I think I know what's up with the dinosaurs" Starlight said. "What!?" The 4 asked at the same time, desperately wanting to know.

"I just noticed their eyes are red and bloodshot. Then, I remembered Twilight's breakfast she gave them and I have a feeling they are tied together in some way" Starlight said.

They all gasped. "What's going on?" Sandbar asked, coming out of nowhere, followed by the remaining Young 6.

"Do you think Twilight's breakfast is the cause of their behavior" Fluttershy wondered.

"I don't know, but we better tell her before..." Applejack began, but was interrupted by stomping. Soon, screaming followed.

They all looked towards the entrance to the courtyard and students burst through, running for their lives.

Twilight, Spike, and Rainbow were the last ones through. "What's going on!?" Pinkie asked.

"I think you should ask them!" Rarity said frighteningly, gesturing to something. They all looked and Spiney and Rampage smashed through the arch way.

They both let out thunderous roars as they entered. Soon, they were followed by Bruce.

The students and Mane 8 backed up against a wall as they were trapped by the 3 dinosaurs.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for delay! I've been working on a new story, but it won't be out for awhile yet.**

 **Also, for the "to be continued", but the best thing about cliffhangers is that it leaves readers guessing what happens next.**

 **Don't worry, I'll try and get Part 2 out ASAP.**


	17. Primal Flower Chaos Part 2

**PREVIOUSLY ON MY LITTLE PONY**

It is a big day! The dinosaurs are going to meet the students at the School of Friendship.

Twilight gave them an energy food that supposedly would keep them going all day.

But, when the dinosaurs started acting strangely by chasing and attacking the students and everypony else, the Mane 6 wondered why.

Well, they soon found out Twilight's energy breakfast was the cause, but how? Now, the students and the Mane 8 are trapped by Spiney, Rampage, and Bruce.

They need to get out of there before they become dinosaur chow. Will they find out why their dinosaurs are acting strangely?

Find out on this chapter of My Little Pony: Prehistoric Pals.

* * *

The Mane 8 and students backed up, absolutely terrified. The 3 dinosaurs snarled at them. They were completely trapped.

Now, they thought it would be the end of them. But then, Twillight had an idea. Quickly, she lit her horn. Then, all of a sudden, they teleported out of there.

The dinosaurs were completely caught off guard by this sudden maneuver. But now, the dinosaurs ruled the school.

Even though their primal instinct was activated, they still were friends. So, Spiney, Rampage, and Bruce freed their fellow dinosaurs from their rope prison.

Then, they all let out thunderous roars in victory and triumph as the School of Friendship was now theirs.

* * *

Twilight, the Mane 7, Young 6, and the other students teleported to the middle of Ponyville. "Is everypony alright?" Twilight asked. Luckily, everypony was.

Then, she was accompanied by the others. "Twilight, we know why the dinosaurs were acting weird" Applejack said.

"Really!? I almost got eaten by my own dinosaur! I'd care for you to explain!" Twilight said, frustratingly. "Whoa, Twilight, calm down" Rainbow said.

"How can I when this unexpectedly had to happen!" Twilight said, starting to get angry and freak out.

But then, she sat down at a nearby table and cleared her thoughts and frustration away. "We believe it was energy breakfast" Fluttershy said.

"How? I put all the correct ingredients in it" Twilight said. "Well, I think we should go visit Zecora and see what is wrong with it" Pinkie Pie said.

"Let's do that" Twilight said, agreeing to it. Quickly, she teleported in a bowl of it and the book she used along with the ingredients she used.

Then, the 8 headed for Zecora's house, except Spike. "Spike, I need you to stay here and keep an eye on the students" Twilight requested.

"You got it, Twilight" Spike affirmed, saluting her like a soldier would a commander. Then, the 7 headed off for Zecora's cottage.

* * *

Soon, they arrived to it. They entered her home as Zecora was brewing in her cauldron.

"Ah, Twilight. What may I be of service for this sudden delight" Zecora said, rhyming as she always does.

"Could you maybe help us, Zecora? We believe there is something wrong with Twilight's dish here" Starlight said.

They handed her the book, dish, and ingredients. She observed them and came up with the conclusion.

"Ah, I believe I know what is wrong with your dish, for it has one wrong ingredient that you have missed. It asks for an energy flower, for this is a primal flower" Zecora said.

"Primal flower?" they all repeated.

"Yes, for beware, this flower has effects, for anypony who eats it gets these effects. Their primal instincts kick in, and they're filled with primal rage from within. It can lead to disaster, turning them into a full fledged monster" Zecora said.

They were all shocked by this. "What are the side effects?" Flutershy asked anxiously.

"Here is a book on it all, read it to learn more about its cause" Zecora said, handing them a brown book labeled "Equestrian Flora".

Twilight opened the book and they soon found it.

"Primal Flower: Often confused with the Energy Flower for they're both blue, the Primal Flower is extremely dangerous. When, eaten, it has the same effect as rabies, except instead of a foamy mouth, the eyes turn blood red. Cure: Inject the infected with the antitoxin, Primalilius" Twilight read out loud.

"Why do you want to know this?" Zecora asked.

"Well, Twilight accidentally mixed it in with the dish and fed it to the dinosaurs so they would have enough energy to last for the day because they were visiting the School of Friendship today, but now, they're vicious monsters" Starlight replied.

"Well, I'll brew up the antidote so you can save them, for time is limited for them" Zecora said, immediately getting the ingredients. "What do you mean?" Rarity asked.

"They'll die if we don't give them the antidote, and I know, if we don't save them, it will leave you guys a gloat" Zecora replied. The Mane 7 gasped.

"How long until you can get the antidote ready?" "It will take sometime, but it will be ready in time. Patience is the key, for it will bring what's in need" Zecora said.

The Mane 7 agreed, but they didn't want to lose their dinosaurs. Even though they've only known them for only a month or so, they've really bonded with them.

* * *

An hour later, the antidote was ready. It was a light green liquid with a sweet smell to it. Zecora put it in a glass bottle.

"Here, use it to save your dinosaurs" Zecora said. "How can we ever thank you, Zecora?" Twilight said.

"You don't need to, for I can't do anymore" Zecora replied. They smiled at Zecora before they headed for the school.

* * *

Soon, they arrived back at the school. Spike joined them on the way back and they left Ms. Cheerily to watch over the students.

They put the antidote into a saddlebag for safe keeping. They voted and Twilight was the one to carry it.

They went back to the courtyard, but strangely, they found no trace of their dinosaurs. But, little did they know, they were being watched.

They walked past a bench with a bush next to it. But then, all of a sudden, Velcie jumped out of the bushes and on top of the bench, before she pounced on Twilight.

"Twilight!" Spike said. Velcie ripped the saddlebag off of Twilight and Twilight escaped.

The group quickly ran around the fountain before they ran into Velcie again, who was still chewing on the saddlebag.

Rarity yelped, which was a mistake as Velcie looked at them and growled, turning her attention towards them.

Then, Twilight quickly grabbed a stick and banged it on the fountain, making Velcie focus on her.

"Here, here, here, here! Inside, anywhere!" she told the others as she distracted Velcie.

Quickly, the others ran towards the door, but then, Delphi appeared out of nowhere. She roared at the group, spreading her frill.

Quickly, they split up. Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, and Starlight ran to the right while Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Spike ran to the left.

Delphi had to choose which group to chase after, and she went with the group to the right, her left.

Meanwhile, Twilight was still distracting Velcie, but then, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Spike ran by. Velcie, seeing their movement, decided to chase after them.

Twilight sighed in relief. But now, her friends were in trouble. Quickly, she picked up the saddlebag with her magic and put it back on her back.

She was about to head off when, all of a sudden, she was interrupted by stomping. She looked as Spiney came out of nowhere. "Spiney" Twilight said, greeting him.

Spiney, in response, let out a thunderous roar at her. Twilight just knew only one thing...RUN! Quickly, she shot off as Spiney snapped his jaws at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, and Starlight were still running from Delphi. "We should've gotten the antidote" Rainbow said.

"We all agreed Twilight would get it" Applejack replied. "Well, if we want to stop Delphi from chasing us, we better get back to Twilight" Starlight suggested.

The others agreed. Delphi let out another thunderous roar at them as they ran.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Spike were still running for their lives from Velcie. "Could it get any worse?" Spike said.

Just as he said that, Bruce stepped out from behind a group of trees and roared at the group. "You were saying" Pinkie said.

The 3 screamed as they turned a sharp right and Bruce and Velcie roared after them.

* * *

Back with Twilight, she was still running from Spiney as well. Ahead was the front of the school and her castle.

She was about to take flight as she neared the lake, but all of a sudden, Spiney caught up to her and rammed her with his head in her flank.

She yelped as his head crest poked her. She shot forward and into the lake. She swam to the surface and took a breath.

But, she soon dove back underwater as Spiney neared the lake. Spiney ran into the lake and used his special water abilities to search for Twilight.

Twilight quickly formed an air bubble around her head with her magic so she could stay submerged underwater for as long as she wanted.

Spiney searched through the water, moving his snout side to side in an urge to find Twilight. As she constantly avoided him, he began to get frustrated.

He let out a thunderous roar in frustration as he missed her again. So, he continued on searching for her, but Twilight kept on swimming to avoid Spiney's jaws.

But then, out of nowhere, Spike, Fluttershy, and Pinkie came from around a corner with Velcie and Bruce still chasing them.

Spike was the first to notice Spiney digging in the lake after Twilight. "Twilight!" Spike shouted and immediately, he headed for them.

Velcie and Bruce just kept focus on Pinkie and Fluttershy while their was nothing Fluttershy and Pinkie could do to stop Spike.

Spike immediately began climbing on top of the school. Spiney, meanwhile, was still searching for Twilight underneath the water.

Twilight kept dodging his snout as it went through the lake. But then, all of a sudden, Spiney's claw landed on Twilight. She tried to break free, but she was pinned.

Spiney kept her submerged her, thinking she'd drown, but the air bubble kept that from happening. But then, Spiney's claws dug into Twilight's coat.

It began running down as her skin was slit open by Spiney's claws, blood oozing out. Twilight screamed in pain as it felt like 3 knives dug into her.

Now, Twilight was in trouble. Spike, now, had managed to climb on top of the school. He was on top of a tower on the school. "Hey! HEEYY!" Spike shouted at Spiney.

Spiney roared at Spike. He lifted his claw off of Twilight as he was now focused on Spike. He growled at Spike as he walked over to Spike's position.

Luckily, Spiney was just out of reach of Spike. Twilight then appeared from beneath the water. Seeing that Spike was in trouble, she knew what to do.

Spiney than began smashing his head into the tower, trying to get Spike to fall off. Spike held onto it for dear life as the shock waves rattled him.

But then, he slipped and was now holding onto the rim of the tower's roof. Luckily, he was still out of reach of Spiney's jaws, but a lot closer.

Twilight, meanwhile, grabbed the saddle bag and took out the antidote. "SPIKE, CATCH!" Twilight shouted as she threw the antidote to Spike.

Spike caught it, but was now holding the rim by one claw. Spiney snapped his jaws as he tried to snatch up Spike in his jaws.

Spike took off the cap with his mouth and poured a little out as it landed in Spiney's mouth. Spiney swallowed and the taste of it was absolutely terrible.

He shook his head to the terrible taste, but the antidote was working. His eyes turned back to their normal color instead of a blood red.

Shaking his head again, he wondered what just happened. But then, he saw Spike clinging to the roof's rim. He chirped for him to come down.

Spike hopped down onto Spiney's head and sighed in relief. Then, he put the cap back onto the bottle.

Twilight climbed out of the lake before she collapsed onto the grass. She looked at her 3 clawed gash in her side with a disgusted look.

When they reached the water's edge, Spiney bent down, allowing Spike to hop off of his head. Then, they both rushed over to Twilight.

"Oh my Celestia! Twilight, are you okay!?" Spike asked in concern, seeing the big gash on her side. "Yes, Spike, I'll be fine" Twilight replied, trying to hide her pain.

Spiney felt bad for this was his fault. "Spiney, it's not your fault" Twilight said. Spiney still felt bad.

"No, your not" Spike said and he helped her up. "Well, I can't rest now. We got to save the other dinosaurs!" Twilight said and she immediately put Spike on her back with her magic.

She spread her wings and took to the air, but only for a second. She yelped in pain as she flapped her left wing and she collapsed down onto the ground, Spike getting thrown off.

Spiney had clawed her wing also when he clawed her side. She opened up her left wing to look at it and a gash ran down her wing as well.

Her feathers were also a bit shredded as well. "Well, I can still walk" Twilight said, getting up with confidence.

But, she felt a sharp pain in her left back leg as she walked. She looked and Spiney's claw had also gashed it.

It ran down her leg, also splitting her cutie mark as well. "Twilight, you need to rest if you want that wound to heal" Spike said.

"Not right now, Spike!" Twilight said, getting frustrated with him continually telling her that. She looked to Spiney. "Spiney, a little help, please" Twilight said.

Spiney smiled at her and nodded. He picked her up and put her on his neck. Then, he picked up Spike and put him with her.

"Onward!" Twilight said and Spiney let out a thunderous roar before he took off to help Twilight cure the rest of the dinosaurs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pinkie and Fluttershy were still running from Bruce and Velcie. But then, they came across a wall. Fluttershy and Pinkie were both trapped.

They slowly turned around as Bruce and Velcie closed in on them. Bruce and Velcie roared at the two and they both screamed.

But then, out of nowhere, a thunderous roar was heard. The two dinosaurs around as Spiney appeared with Twilight and Spike road on his neck.

Spiney roared as he charged towards them. Pinkie cheered as she realized her and Fluttershy were both safe. Spiney charged at Bruce first.

Spiney raised his claw up and brought it down upon Bruce. But, Bruce dodged and bit Spiney's arm.

Spiney roared in pain, but brought his other claw upon Bruce, pinning the Carnotaurus to the ground.

Then, Velcie pounced on him, clawing at his side. Spiney roared in pain and tried to shake her off, but she wouldn't let go.

Luckily, Twilight fired a beam at her, knocking her off. Quickly, Spike got off. First, he poured the antidote into Bruce's mouth.

Then, he ran over to Velcie who was still dazed from the blast from the laser beam. He poured it into her mouth.

She opened her eyes, got up, contorted her face, and shook her head from the terrible taste. But, it worked. Within seconds, both dinosaurs returned to normal.

Fluttershy immediately ran over and hugged her dinosaur with a big bear hug, smiling with happy tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm so happy you're back, Velcie" Fluttershy said. Velcie returned the hug and smiled. Spiney unpinned Bruce and he got up totally oblivious of what happened.

"Bruce, your back! Rarity will be so happy to see you!" Pinkie said. Bruce responded with a smile.

"Come on! We still got 3 more dinosaurs to cure!" Twilight said and the others agreed.

With that said, the 3 ponies and dinosaurs headed off to cure their other dinosaur friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rarity, Applejack, Starlight, and Rainbow were still running from Delphi while looking for Twilight. "Where is she?" Rainbow asked.

"More importantly, where are our other dinosaurs?" Applejack asked. Just as she said that, Allison came from out of nowhere.

"You've got to be kidding me" Starlight said. Rarity screamed as Allison let out a thunderous roar at them. They took a sharp turn left as Allison sprinted after them.

She roared after them as she was close on their tails. Now, the 4 were running for their lives. Then, out of nowhere, they heard another roar.

They looked to their left as Bruce charged towards them. "Oh no, not Bruce!" Rarity said. But, they kept on running.

Bruce closed in on them from the left while Allison closed in on them from behind. Then, it happened. Bruce rammed into Allison, knocking her off her feet.

She rag dolled across the floor before finally stopping. The 4 ponies stopped and looked back as Bruce looked towards them.

Then, they saw his eyes weren't red and bloodshot anymore. "Bruce, you're back!" Rarity screamed and she ran and hugged him in the snout.

He smiled and let out a soft growl back. Then, they broke away as Allison recovered. Bruce glared at Allison and Allison roared back.

Then, just as Allison was about to charge, Spiney came out of nowhere, grabbing Allison's neck in his jaws and wrestling her to the ground, pinning her with his claws.

She tried to break free, but it was no use. "Spiney! Twilight! Spike" all four said at the same time.

Spiney let out a friendly growl at the ponies and Twilight and Spike smiled at them. Then, Fluttershy and Pinkie came from behind Spiney.

But then, the reunion was ruined by Delphi. She let out a thunderous roar at Bruce with her frill spread. Bruce turned around and roared at Delphi.

They glared at each other and were about to fight but then, out of nowhere, Velcie came and rammed into Delphi, knocking her aside.

Delphi rag dolled across the ground before coming to a stop. Bruce went over and pinned her with his foot. She tried to break free, but it was no use.

She roared up at Bruce and Bruce responded with a more ferocious back, right up in her face. Then, Twilight and Spike got off of Spiney.

"Where's the antidote?" Starlight asked. Spike presented the antidote to them, showing them it was still okay. "May I have it, Spike?" Applejack asked.

Spike handed her the antidote and she went over to Allison. Allison was still trying to break free of Spiney's grasp but, it was useless.

Spiney adjusted his position and pinned her with his foot. He used his claws and opened Allison's jaws.

Applejack poured the antidote into her jaws and Spiney unpinned her. Allison got up and shook her head in distaste for the antidote. But, it worked.

Her eyes returned to their normal state and she returned back to normal. When she saw Applejack, she let out a friendly growled and muzzled against her.

"Oh, Allison, I missed you too, girl" Applejack said, returning her gesture with a hug on her snout. "Uh, Applejack, may I have the antidote?" Pinkie asked.

"Sure, Pinkie" Applejack said and she handed her the antidote. Pinkie grabbed onto it with her mane and hopped over to Delphi.

Delphi was still struggling to escape from Bruce's grasp, but it was no use. Velcie went over and held Delphi's jaws still and open and Pinkie poured it into Delphi's jaws.

Bruce unpinned her and Delphi shook her head in disgust to the taste of the antidote. But, within seconds, she returned to her old self.

She shook her head in confusion at what just happened. Pinkie was so excited Delphi was back.

"Delphi, you're back! Oh, I missed you!" Pinkie said as she hugged Delphi around her neck. Delphi smiled and returned the hug with a soft growl.

Then, Spike took back the antidote and put the cap back on it. Now, all the dinosaurs were back to normal...except one. "Where's Rampage?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know, but we still need to change cure her" Twilight said. Then, stomping was heard. They all looked as Rampage came out of nowhere.

She slowly walked towards them and let out a thunderous roar at them. "There she is" Pinkie said. Twilight then looked at Spiney.

"Spiney, it's your time to shine. Your the only dinosaur who can deal with Rampage and pin her long enough for Rainbow to deliver the antidote to her" Twilight said and Spiney nodded in agreement.

"Why do I have to do it?" Rainbow asked. "She's your dinosaur" Twilight said. "Fair enough" Rainbow said.

"So, when Spiney pins her, pour the antidote into her mouth" Twilight said. Rainbow nodded and Spike handed her the antidote.

Spiney moved forward and Rainbow was on stand by. But then, Applejack noticed Twilight's huge gash on her side, which Twilight tried to hide.

"Oh my goodness, Twilight! What happened!" Applejack said. This immediately caught everypony's attention. They all saw the gash and gasped.

"It's nothing" Twilight said, trying to cover it up with her shredded wing. "Oh no, darling, that's something!" Rarity said. "We need to get you to a hospital" Rainbow said.

"No! Not now!" Twilight said, getting frustrated again. "Are you worried Spiney's gonna get hurt?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes...I mean...No! I just want to make sure everything goes according to plan" Twilight said, stuttering. Applejack raised her eyebrow and the others glared at her.

"Okay" Twilight said, admitting it. "I told you" Spike said. "Be quiet, Spike!" Twilight said and Spike couldn't help from giggling.

Then, they all watched as the battle began. Spiney moved towards Rampage. She let out a thunderous roar at him and he returned with a thunderous roar as well.

Then, Rampage attacked. Spiney dodged her lunge. But, she quickly turned around and bit Spiney's arm. Spiney roared in pain.

He raised his other claw and slashed her face. She let go and roared in pain. Then, Spiney rammed into her, pushing her to the ground. She landed with a huge thud.

Spiney pinned her, but only for a second. She shook him off and bit his neck. But, Spiney shook her off. Then, she slammed her head into his, dazing him.

Then, she bit his sail. Spiney roared in humongous pain. Spiney tried to break away as quickly as he could from her grasp as a broken spine was fatal.

Quickly, he chomped on her neck. She let go of his sail and struggled to break free. She finally broke free, but Spiney wasn't done.

Using his full body with all the force, he rammed into her, pushing her off her feet. She landed with another thud. This time though, she was dazed.

Spiney walked over and pinned her. Quickly, Rainbow flew over and had the antidote ready.

Spiney shifted his position and put his claws around Rampage's mouth, his left foot pinning her.

He lifted her head up and opened her mouth. Rainbow poured the antidote into her jaws and Spiney unpinned her.

Within seconds, she got up and returned to her normal self. She let out a thunderous roar in triumph and everyone cheered.

Rainbow immediately hugged her on the tip of her snout. "Oh, Rampage! I'm glad your back to normal" Rainbow said with a smile and tears running down her cheeks.

Rampage closed her eyes, embraced the hug, and smiled, letting out a purr. Twilight smiled and cheered as well.

But then, all of a sudden, she felt nauseous and dizzy and her vision became blurry. Then, she collapsed onto the ground and Spike was the first to notice.

"Twilight!" Spike said as he rushed over to her. The others soon followed. Spike lifted her head up and checked her.

"Twilight! Twilight! Twilight, can you here me!?" Spike said, getting worried. She opened up her eyes a little bit and groaned in response.

"We need to get her to a hospital" Applejack said. "Spiney, can you carry her?" Rainbow asked.

Spiney nodded and he gently picked her up in his claw before putting her on his neck. Then, they quickly headed for the nearest hospital.

Twilight was subconscious and watched everything fly past her as she laid on Spiney's neck before she finally blacked out.

* * *

Twilight began to wake up as she heard the voices of her friends. "Is she waking up?" Pinkie asked. "Yes! She is!" Rainbow said. Then, Twilight was fully conscious.

She looked around as she was in a hospital. Standing around her were her friends, the princesses, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart.

"Are you alright now, Twilight?" Rarity asked. "What...what happened?" Twilight asked. "You lost a lot of blood from your wound" Applejack said. Then, she remembered.

She looked and her 3 gashes were stitched up and bandaged. "You were out for over 3 hours" Fluttershy said. "How long until it's healed?" Twilight asked.

"The doctor said 3 weeks to a month" Rainbow said. "Where are the dinosaurs?" she asked. "Don't worry, Twilight, they're outside" Pinkie assured.

"How's my favorite sister?" Shining asked. "I'm fine" Twilight said and he embraced her with a hug. Then, Flurry landed on Twilight's head.

Twilight smiled at Flurry and she used her magic and took her off her head. Then, she hugged her.

Cadence soon joined in the hug with Shining Armor hugging Twilight again. "We're so glad you're okay, Twilight" Cadence said. "Me too" Twilight replied.

Then, everypony else formed a massive group hug. They broke away and Twilight turned towards Spike.

"You were right, Spike. I should have listened to you" Twilight said and they engaged in a hug. When, they broke away, a friendly growl was heard.

Twilight turned to a nearby window as Spiney's head stuck through it. "Hi, Spiney. Don't worry, buddy, I'm better now" Twilight said. Spiney smiled at Twilight.

Then, she got off her bed and limped over to Spiney and hugged him on the snout. Spiney responded with a purr and his smile grew as he knew Twilight was okay.

* * *

Next Time: Dinosaurs begin to spread and appear across Equestria.

But, we'll mainly focus up in the Crystal Empire, where we'll meet a whole knew cast of characters.

Cadence and Shining Armor will even get their dinosaurs, as well as Flurry.

Cadence will get the 3rd largest tyrannosaur, T-Rex's Northern cousin, the mighty "Alberta lizard"... Albertosaurus.

Shining Armor will get the 2nd largest spinosaur, the smaller cousin to Spinosaurus, the "crocodile mimic"... Suchomimus.

And Flurry will get the 3rd largest spinosaur, the smaller European cousin to Suchomimus and Spinosaurus, the "heavy clawed"... Baryonyx.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So sorry for the long ass wait! Excuse my language, but it seems like it's been forever.**

 **This came up and school and other stuff and things...yeah...A lot of things! Hope you enjoyed the 2nd part!**

 **I will try and get the next chapter out ASAP, but that's not a guaranteed promise.**

 **Luckily, spring break is around the corner, so I'll be able to work on my stories more! Again, sorry for the delay.**

 **Also, if you didn't know, my birthday was March 11, so happy late birthday to me! Go ahead and wish me happy birthday! Would really appreciate it.**

 **Another thing...it has begun. My Little Pony Season 9 has started. I watched the first 2 episodes last Saturday and it was awesome, yet sad :(.**

 **Well, the Tree of Harmony's gone. DAMN YOU, KING SOMBRA! Sorry...again, excuse my language. Also, if you haven't seen it, sorry for spoiler.**

 **But, it's very unlikely you haven't seen it.**

 **Last thing, how many Jurassic Park references did you recognize in this chapter along with in the whole story so far?**

 **Would like to know what you guys think and you might need to go back, too.**

 **Well, that's it for now! Dinopony2580 out!**


	18. Dinosaurs of the Frozen North Part 1

It's been 2 weeks since the incident at the School of Friendship. Twilight is doing well and is slowly recovering from her injury, but it has really taken a toll on Spiney.

He's tried to put it behind him, but it keeps coming back to haunt him. He's also recovering from his short battle with Rampage and his spine is healing well.

While Twilight was in the hospital, Dr. Fauna treated Spiney's wounds and he's recovering well. Meanwhile, everything's slowly going back to normal.

But, one thing's changed. Dinosaurs are now becoming more widespread across Equestria.

Every new dinosaur is reported and Twilight, the princesses, and her friends have been busy with it. But, we're mainly gonna focus up in the Frozen North.

Dinosaurs lived in the polar regions back in prehistoric times. However, it was much warmer back then.

But, as the Mesozoic dragged on and the continents moved to their present day positions, it became more like it is today. Down south in Antarctica and up north in North America, the climate changed.

Temperatures dropped and winters became longer while summers became shorter. With the new climate change, many dinosaurs couldn't adapt to the new climate and so, they became extinct.

But, some dinosaurs adapted to the changing climate, acting like that of today's Arctic and Antarctic animals. And now, many dinosaurs have headed up to the far reaches of the North, mainly around the Crystal Empire.

The Crystal Empire is a sanctuary for dinosaurs of all types. With the Crystal Heart protecting it from the winter weather and blizzards, it is a place for everything.

* * *

It is dawn, and Shining is the first to wake up. He got up and out of bed and stretched, yawning as he did. Then, he was interrupted by the bellows of dinosaurs. Luckily, it didn't wake Cadence up.

She just shifted a little bit and Flurry didn't seem to be bothered by it either. Shining Armor headed out onto a balcony as he saw a massing herd of dinosaurs from the south. "Whoa, that's a lot of dinosaurs" he said.

He got ready and everything before he headed out. He headed out of the tower and looked in awe at all the dinosaurs.

"Well, it looks like dinosaurs are starting to spread across Equestria" He said to himself. But, little did he know that this was a migratory pattern.

Dinosaurs migrated to find food, while others migrated to nesting grounds, while some migrated because of changes in the weather.

For example, some dinosaurs migrated north in the summer and then south in the winter, mostly to escape the cold weather. This became a habit to them as the Cretaceous rolled around.

Shining Armor wasn't as good at recognizing dinosaurs as Twilight was, but he could tell the difference between them and he at least knew what they were.

He noticed 2 large duck-billed dinosaurs and horned thick-nosed dinosaurs, two had beaks, one large and one small, and two armored ones.

These were Edmontosaurus, Muttaburrasaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Iguanodon, Leaellynasaura, Polacanthus, and Edmontonia.

All of these were Arctic dinosaurs, except Iguanodon and Polacanthus. Iguanodon were found all over the globe, except the Arctic and Antarctic regions.

Polacanthus traveled with herds of Iguanodon, mainly for safety. After all, there is safety in numbers. But, double that, he has many plates and spikes covering his body for added protection against predators.

Polacanthus lived 130 to 125 million years ago in what is now Western Europe during the Early Cretaceous. Back then, Europe was an archipelago of islands. Polacanthus is 16 feet long and about 3 feet tall at the hip.

Polacanthus is in the group of dinosaurs known as ankylosaurs, but is also in a subspecies of ankylosaur known as nodosaurs. These dinosaurs are covered from head to tail in plates and spikes.

Edmontonia is also in this family as well. The only part that isn't protected is the underside.

If an ankylosaur gets flipped over, it's game over for the fleshy underside is a gateway to any hungry predator. Luckily, they have a solution.

Some ankylosaurs crouch in a defensive stance, preventing any predator from flipping them over. Iguanodon is in the hadrosaur family, along with Edmontosaurus and Muttaburrasaurus.

Iguanodon lived 126 to 113 million years, living on every continent, except Antarctica. The average Iguanodon is 33 feet long and 9 feet tall at the hip, while some could reach 43 feet long.

They have a mouthful of leaf, shaped teeth, perfect for chewing up even the toughest of plants, with the top jaw having 29 teeth and the bottom jaw having 25 teeth.

That's how they actually got their name is from their teeth because they're shaped like that of an iguana.

All hadrosaurs may run from any predator, but some have certain defenses. Iguanodon has two defenses: its sheer size and massive thumb spikes.

The thumb spike is a dangerous weapon. If any predator isn't careful, they'll get a wound gouged into them. The herd of dinosaurs have found sanctuary here in the Crystal Empire. It is a lush paradise with lots of grass.

Even better, they'll have ponies to keep them company along with each other. Besides Iguanodon and Polacanthus, the other dinosaurs are native to the Arctic and Antarctic regions.

Edmontosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, and Edmontonia are found in the North, while Muttaburrasaurus and Leaellynasaura are found in the South.

Edmontosaurus is one of the larger hadrosaurs and is actually related to Iguanodon. Edmontosaurus lived 73 to 66 million years ago in North America during the Late Cretaceous.

Edmontosaurus is named from where it was first found, around the city of Edmonton in Alberta, Canada. Edmontosaurus ranged in size from 39 to 49 feet long and 16 feet tall at the hip.

They were one of the more wide spread dinosaurs, ranging from the U.S., to as far north as Alaska. They also had special teeth developed for chewing the toughest of plants.

That's why hadrosaurs are so special because of their specially designed mouths and teeth. Edmontosaurus had 51 to 53 teeth in the upper jaw and 48 to 49 teeth in the lower.

Pachyrhinosaurus lived along side Edmontosaurus. Pachyrhinosaurus lived 73 to 68 million years ago in North America during the Late Cretaceous.

They measured 26 feet long and 10 feet tall at the hip. They were one of the few ceratopsians that were found up far up North.

Unlike most ceratopsians, which were the horned dinosaurs, instead of horns, the Pachyrhinosaurus had a thick nose and skull.

If one rammed into you, it would feel like a getting hit by a car or battering ram. It had a few horns on it's head and frill, but those really didn't do anything. Then, their's Edmontonia, who also lived alongside the two.

Edmontonia is in the same family as Polacanthus, but is bigger and lived in North America 76 to 69 million years ago during the Late Cretaceous.

Edmontonia is 22 feet long and 4 feet tall at the hip and is also named after the city of Edmonton. It is also one of the few ankylosaurs found this far north.

Besides these 3, the other two lived in the Antarctic. Muttaburrasaurus is also in the hadrosaur family and related to Iguanodon. It lived 112 to about 99 million years ago in Australia during the Early Cretaceous.

Although Muttaburrasaurus was found in Australia, back then, Australia and Antarctica were connected to each other. Muttaburrasaurus is 26 feet long and 8 feet at the hip.

It has the same characteristics as any hadrosaur, sheer size, leaf-crunching teeth, and its head can make noises. Another thing about hadrosaurs is their ability to make noises with their head.

Some hadrosaurs use head crests, like Parasaurolophus, Corythosaurus, or Lambeosaurus, while others can just use their snouts, like Muttaburrasaurus.

Muttaburrasaurus can expand their nostrils, making loud sounds with them. These sounds can be used for communication, mating, or defense.

Predators are usually scared by these big sounds, thinking it's a larger predator or dinosaur. Leaellynasaura lived along side Muttaburrasaurus. It lived 118 to 110 million years ago during the Early Cretaceous in Australia.

It was a small dinosaur, only 3 feet long and 1 foot tall. Leaellynasaura live in clans, with a dominant breeding pair as leader.

They're very sociable dinosaurs, watching each others backs and keeping each other safe. There is always a lookout, who looks out for danger.

If he spots it, he'll let the others know immediately so they can take off running.

The other species of dinosaurs have a similar system where one is always constantly looking out for danger as large herds of animals attract predators and a huge gathering of animals like this can attract multiple predators.

It's an extra score if the Leaellynasaura can get into a heard of Muttaburrsaurus as the Muttaburrasaurus can protect them.

Dinosaurs have that system like some modern day animals where the smaller animals hide in a larger group of animals for protection.

Shining Armor watched as the dinosaurs grazed. He also observed as the dinosaurs were constantly on lookout for predators. A Leaellynasaura was even on top of a nearby house to lookout for danger.

Shining Armor was too busy looking in awe at the other dinosaurs that he didn't know that Cadence was coming up from behind him.

She had just woke up as her mane and coat was all messed up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she approached Shining Armor.

"Morning, honey" Cadence said. Shining was startled by Cadence sudden appearance. "Oh, morning dear" Shining replied. "Watch ya doing?" she asked.

"Do you see this!? Look at all the dinosaurs!" Shining said. Cadence did notice the dinosaurs, but she wanted to be with Shining.

She snuggled up to him and he put his hoof around her. "Is Flurry up yet?" Shining asked. "Nope, she's sound asleep" Cadence replied.

The two watched the dinosaurs graze as everything was peaceful, but it wouldn't be for much longer.

* * *

On the outskirts, the large herd of dinosaurs were being watched by hungry eyes. A carnivorous dinosaur watched the herd from behind a hill.

This was Australovenator, or Polar Allosaur for short as it was an Early Cretaceous relative of Allosaurus. Australovenator lived 95 million years ago in Australia during the Early Cretaceous.

It is 6 feet tall at the hip and 20 feet long. The Australovenator was the main predator in the Antarctic and its favorite food was Leaellynasaura. He eyed the clan of Leaellynasaura just outside the large herd of dinosaurs.

He's more suited to life in the jungles of Antarctica instead of out on the open plains, so his skin color of a brownish-yellow gives him away easily. So, the element of surprise isn't an option.

He'll have to bide his time and wait for the perfect moment to strike. But, little does he know that he isn't the only predator eyeing the herd. Across the way, a small tyrannoaur eyes the herd.

This is Nanuqsaurus, a small tyrannosaur that lived 69 million years ago in Alaska during the Late Cretaceous. He measures 20 feet long and 8 ft high at the hip.

He eyed the Leaellynasaura as well, as they were an easy target for this medium sized predator. But, they weren't the only two predators eyeing the herd. Another tyrannosaur was also watching the herd.

However, this one was bigger than Nanuqsaurus. This was Gorgosaurus, another tyrannosaur that lived up North as well. Gorgosaurus lived 75 million years ago in Western North America during the Late Cretaceous.

Being the 5th largest tyrannosaur, Gorgosaurus measures 26-30 feet in length and 9 ft tall at the hip.

The Gorgosaurus eyed the herd, looking for any weak or young members in the herd, while waiting for the perfect moment to strike. But, there were still more carnivores eyeing the herd.

Nearby, a familiar face eyed the herd. A pack of 4 Utahraptors eyed the herd as well. Their eyes were set on the Iguanodon, as they were both natural enemies of each other. But, also nearby, another pack eyed the herd.

They were raptors, but they had bigger eyes and serrated teeth lined their jaws.

This is Troodon, a North American predator that lived 77.5 to 76.5 million years during the Late Cretaceous and is related to raptors and also tyrannosaurs.

But, these ones are two times bigger than that of the average sized ones, which are only 3 feet tall and 6 feet long. But, these guys are double that, meaning they're 6 feet tall and 12 feet long.

Artic Troodon or, more specific, Alaskan Troodon were 2 times larger than their southern cousins.

They eyed the herd, but they focused more on the Edmontosaurus, since, like Utahraptor and Iguanodon, they are both natural enemies.

The 5 predators all waited patiently waiting for the perfect moment to strike, although they are unaware of each others presences. But, they are still more predators nearby. A foot stomps on the ground.

A 3 clawed finger is shown. The claws are long and sharp, first claw being the biggest and sharpest. A long snout is shown with a bunch of sharp teeth in it. The dinosaur lets out a growl before being revealed.

It looks like Spinosaurus, but without a sail. This...is Suchomimus, a smaller relative to Spinosaurus. It lived in Africa 125 to 112 million years ago during the Early Cretaceous.

Suchomimus was 31 to 36 feet long and 12 ft tall at the hip. The Suchomimus came into view, the herd seeing him. He stops and looks at the massive herd of dinosaurs and they look back.

The herd gets a little anxious seeing the Suchomimus and his teeth, but after a moment, the Suchomimus ignores them and continues on. His eyes are set on a small lake outside the Crystal Empire.

He reaches the lake and immediately walks into it. He stops and dips his snout in the water, drinking from it. It felt good as he had been on the move for days, looking for a source of water.

Then, he dipped his snout in the water again, this time though, keeping it there. After a few seconds, he snapped his jaws and lifted his head from the water with a fish in his jaws.

He then headed for the shore and laid down on the soft, cool grass. Then, he swallowed the fish whole, filling his hunger. But then, another dinosaur showed up.

It had the same appearance and features as Suchomimus, but was a bit smaller. This was Baryonyx, another relative to Spinosaurus. Baryonyx lived 130-125 million years ago in Europe during the Early Cretaceous.

Baryonyx was 25 to 33 feet long and 8 feet tall at the hip. The Baryonyx reached the lake and was a little anxious with the Suchomimus.

The Suchomimus just watched the Baryonyx for a moment before laying his head down. The Baryonyx entered the lake and drank from it. Then, he immediately saw a fish.

Using his claw, he swiped the fish from the water. His first claw, which was a huge, sickle shaped claw, pierced the fish. The Baryonyx looked at his prey before eating it whole.

Feeling a little more brave, the Brayonyx walked up to the Suchomimus and laid down next to him. The Suchomimus didn't mind at all, just as long as he didn't cause any trouble.

The Baryonyx soon laid his head down too and relaxed. With their thirsts clenched and hungers filled, the two spinosaurids basked in the sun. However, peace wasn't gonna last forever.

Meanwhile, the herd continued to graze and the predators waited. Shining Armor and Cadence were still cuddling and watching the dinosaurs as they grazed.

But then, all of a sudden, a loud, thunderous roar echoed from afar. The sudden uproar put the herd on edge, along with Cadence and Shining and the other crystal ponies. The predators were also put on edge as well.

At the edge of the herd, an Edmontosaurus raised up on his back legs and looked around. Then, he heard stomping and more roars. He looked towards a pass between two hills and he saw it.

A pack of tyrannosaurs came into view. The Edmontosaurus's eyes widened and he immediately let out a call, signalling the whole herd that there's danger.

The tyrannosaurs were not as large as T-Rex, but bigger than Gorgosaurus. These are...Albertosaurus, the 4th largest tyrannosaur.

Albertosaurus, hint its name, was found in Alberta, Canada and lived 70 million years ago during the Late Cretaceous.

Albertosaurus measured, on average, 30 feet in length and 10 feet tall at the hip, but some, rarely, could reach 33 feet in length and 12 feet at the hip.

The Albertosaurus pack consisted of 5 members, led by a large female. The leader let out another thunderous roar. Now, the herd was scattering and running for their lives.

The Albertosaurus walked slowly towards the herd, starting to spread out. Shining and Cadence were confused on what was going on. "What's going on?" Cadence asked.

"I don't know, but RUN!" Shining said as a stampede of dinosaurs headed towards them. They immediately ran for their lives the massive herd of dinosaurs ran into the city.

Ponies ran for their lives as dinosaurs stampeded through and throughout the Crystal Empire. Only half of the dinosaur herd ran into the city, but the other half was running on the plain around the city.

The Albertosaurus noticed the split in the herd and stuck with the dinosaurs still on the plain. The Albertosaurus locked onto their chosen target and chased after them.

The leader let out a thunderous roar before they ran after them. Meanwhile, the other predators noticed the stampeding herd of dinosaurs and the Albertosaurus. They knew it was time to attack, for it was now or never.

First to attack was the Austrilovenator. He locked onto his chosen target, which was a Leaellynasaura. He ran alongside the herd, eyeing the Leaellynasaura. Second, the Nanuqsaurus attacked.

His target was also a Leaellynasaura, which actually happened to be the same one the Austrilovenator had chosen. The Gorgosaurus also followed in suit, but he had a bigger target in mind, a juvenile Edmontosaurus.

The Troodon pack followed, and they happened to be aimed at the same juvenile. The Utahraptor pack was last to join. Their target was a large, male Iguanodon.

The Albertosaurus had chosen a large, male Edmontosaurus as their target. Meanwhile, the Suchomimus and Baryonyx were still wondering what was going on. Then, they heard rumbling that was growing.

The Suchomimus looked as the dinosaurs stampeded towards them. Immediately, he got up and moved out of the way. The Baryonyx was late at seeing the danger.

Immediately, he ran out of the way, just as the dinosaurs trampled through the lake. They stood on the side, watching the dinosaurs as they ran past.

Then, some more dinosaurs stampeded through towards them and soon, the two were running for their lives. Back with the stampede, the Albertosaurus were working on separating their target from the rest of the herd.

A smaller Albertosaurus squeezed into the stampede. He got along side the target and roared at it. The Edmontosaurus, seeing the Albertosaurus, veered away and was separated from the herd.

The other predators, seeing this, decided to chase after the Albertosaurus as they would get a free meal from the large Edmontosaurus. The Edmontosaurus ran for his life, the Albertosaurus tight on his tail.

One ran up and bit on him on the shoulder. The Edmontosaurus soon shook him off and kept on running. Another one caught up and was aiming for the back legs.

But, he was so focused on the Edmontosaurus that he wasn't watching his step and he ended up tripping on a rock. He landed on the ground with a thud.

He soon got back up and was about to continue the chase, but a sharp pain in his foot kept him from doing so. He looked at his feet and the middle toe on his right foot was broken.

The other Albertosaurus ran past him, too focused on their target to see what happened. Knowing his pack, the Albertosaurus limped on after them, hoping they'd bring down the Edmontosaurus.

Meanwhile, the pack had ganged up on the Edmontosaurus. An Albertosaurus went up and bit the Edmontosaurus's right back leg. The Edmontosaurus roared in pain. He was slowed down but kept on trudging.

Then, another Albertosaurus ran up and bit the Edmontosaurus's left shoulder. The Edmontosaurus roared again in pain, now completely stopped.

A 3rd Albertosaurus ran up and bit the Edmontosaurus on the right shoulder, which it happened to be the original Albertosaurus who had already bit him on the right shoulder. The Edmontosaurus roared again in pain.

He called for help, but no help came. The 3 Albertosaurus brought the Edmontosaurus to its knees. Exhausted, the Edmontosaurus was too weak to fight back. And now, the final player...the leader of the pack.

She went to the front and looked down at the weak and struggling Edmontosaurus.

She let out another thunderous roar before she brought her jaws upon the back of the Edmontosaurus's head, sinking her teeth into its neck.

The Edmontosaurus let out another call before the Albertosaurus delivered the final blow.

Using a bite force of almost 3 tons of pressure, the Albertosaurus crushed the Edmontosaurus's neck, ending his life and he slumped over, dead.

The lead Albertosaurus put her foot on the Edmontosaurus and let out a thunderous roar in triumph. The other pack members roared along with her before they feasted upon their prize.

* * *

Meanwhile, chaos still reigned in the city. Some dinosaurs still thought the Albertosaurus were still chasing them, but the rest of them have calmed down and continued grazing.

The Suchomimus and Baryonyx were still running from the stampede of dinosaurs. They were running past the tower-like castle. The Baryonyx looked at the tower and saw the doors.

He quickly got out of dodge and ran through the doors into the tower. Luckily, his smaller size made him able to fit through the doors. The Suchomimus kept on running, but he was running out of energy.

He knew he couldn't stop for he would get trampled by the stampede. But then, out of nowhere, Shining Armor ran out. The Suchomimus tripped over Shining and flew forward before landing with a thud.

Luckily, he crashed out of the way of the dinosaur stampede and they ran past. He got up and shook off. Shining was hiding on the other side of the street. He looked out as the stampede had passed.

Then, the Suchomimus looked at Shining and growled. Shining was frightened by the Suchomimus. "Sorry, didn't mean to trip you" Shining said, but the Suchomimus wasn't buying it.

The Suchomimus let out a thunderous roar at Shining before he turned towards Shining and began walking towards him. Shining slowly backed up, but then he tripped and landed on his back.

The Suchomimus stopped, hovering right above Shining and staring down at him. The Suchomimus let out another roar and in response, Shining closed his eyes and looked away, putting his hooves in front of him to protect himself.

He waited for the worst to happen. But, strangely, nothing happened. Then, he felt nudging against his face. He opened his eyes to find the Suchomimus nuzzling him, while letting out a soft purr.

Shining thought for a second and kind of giggled to what the Suchomimus just did, thinking the Suchomimus just pretended he was going to attack him.

But, little did Shining know that this was his destined dinosaur and the Suchomimus wasn't joking. In response, Shining patted the Suchomimus on the snout. Then, the Suchomimus backed up and Shining got up.

Shining stared at the Suchomimus and he stared back. "Well, looks like we're cool now" Shining said. The Suchomimus nodded and smiled.

"But, good one! Making me think you were going to eat me" Shining said, before laughing a little. The Suchomimus cocked his head in confusion, but just went along with it.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Baryonyx was exploring the tower-like castle in the middle of the Crystal Empire. Nopony was around and he was enjoying to freely explore this wonderous, beautiful, crystalline place.

But then, he came upon Flurry's room. He entered and looked around the room, only to find baby stuff everywhere. Flurry was still sound asleep, but she was beginning to stir.

He was just about to leave when he heard Flurry coo. He turned to her crib and walked over to it. He looked in to find Flurry, now fully awake. He couldn't stand how cute she was.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. Surprisingly, Flurry wasn't scared of the Baryonyx at all. The Baryonyx nuzzled the tip of his snout against Flurry's tummy and she laughed as it tickled her.

Flurry then hugged the tip of his snout. He lifted up as she was stuck like glue to the tip of his snout. He smiled and let out a friendly growl to Flurry. Flurry responded with a coo.

But then, all of a sudden, Cadence came into the room to be completely shocked. The moment was ruined with her presence.

Sensing it was Flurry's mom, the Baryonyx tried to put Flurry back in the crib, but she just wouldn't let go of his snout. Cadence, using her magic, pulled Flurry off of the Baryonyx's snout.

Flurry was then settled in Cadence's arm. Cadence was not too happy with the Baryonyx. She checked Flurry to see if she was hurt in anyway, but nothing. "Are you okay?" Cadence asked Flurry.

Flurry just nodded as she had a happy expression on her face. Cadence glared at the Baryonyx and the Baryonyx was just shuffling his claws as he felt bad. Cadence then turned back to Flurry.

"Did that dinosaur try to hurt you in anyway?" Cadence asked. Flurry shook her head in response. Then, she freed herself from her mom's grip and flew over to the Baryonyx.

She landed on top of the Baryonyx's head. The Baryonyx looked up at the baby alicorn and smiled. Cadence just couldn't help but smile at the two as she sensed they have formed a bond.

Then, out of nowhere, Shining Armor came. He had just ran to them as he had to catch his breath. When he caught his breath, he spoke. "Honey, come here! You've got to see this!" Shining said.

Then, he noticed Flurry and the Baryonyx. "Flurry made a dinosaur friend, too!?" Shining said, bamboozled. "Apparently so" Cadence replied, looking at the two. Then, she turned back to him.

"Okay, now what'd you want to show me?" Cadence asked. "Come, quick!" Shining said before he zoomed away with Cadence following. The Baryonyx also followed with Flurry beside him.

Soon, Shining Armor burst through the doors of the castle and did a showing pose. Cadence came through the doors, followed by the Baryonyx and Flurry, soon after.

The 3 were surprised when they came through the doors for, standing before them, was the Suchomimus. "I'd like you to meet Simon" Shining said, introducing them to his pet dinosaur.

The Suchomimus, now named Simon, smiled and waved at the 3. The 3 waved back, Cadence a little iffy with it. "So, you befriended a dinosaur?" Cadence asked.

"I know! I'm excited!" Shining replied, looking in awe at Simon. Cadence just went with it for she knew how her husband is/can be.

"Well, what about Flurry? Shouldn't we name her dinosaur since she befriended one too?" Cadence asked. "Good idea! But...what?" Shining questioned.

The two looked at the Baryonyx for a moment, pondering. Then, Cadence thought of one. "How about...Barry?" Cadence suggested. "I like it" Shining replied.

"What do you think?" Cadence asked the Baryonyx and Flurry. Flurry liked it and so did the Baryonyx. "Okay, Barry it is" Shining said.

"We should tell Twilight about this. She'll know what type of dinosasurs they are" Cadence said. "Agreed" Shining replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, the dinosaurs have settled down. The Albertosaurus are enjoying their kill. The other predators await for them to eat their fill.

As it always goes, the pecking order takes place right after a kill is made. Then, the Albertosaurus that broke his toe arrived on the scene.

With the way a pack works in the pecking order, its always the injured that eat last. He tried to make it not seem as obvious, but it didn't work out so good.

He went to feast, but the leader noticed his broken toe. She let out a thunderous roar at him. Knowing he was caught, he backed down. Frustrated, he laid down not to far away.

The Austrilovenator also noticed his broken toe. Knowing this, he thought it would be an easy kill. But, the Albertosaurus isn't weak. When the Austilovenator moved in, the Albertosaurus noticed him.

He stood up and roared at the Austilovenator. The Austrilovenator roared back at the Albertosaurus and backed down just as the Albertosaurus snapped his jaws.

This was only just the beginning of the long struggle an injured dinosaur has to face. Hoping that his toe wouldn't become infected, the Albertosaurus held on.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Author's Note: SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I've had a lot on my plate recently, but now it's summer time for me and I'm off of school, so now I have plenty of time to work on my stories!**

 **Another thing, sorry for the "TO BE CONTINUED", but this is one of the longest chapter I've ever written.**


	19. Dinosaurs of the Frozen North Part 2

**3 Days Later**

3 days have passed since the Albertosaurus attack and things aren't looking so good for our Albertosaurus. He's been wandering hopelessly throughout the Crystal Empire.

He's tired, weak, hungry, and in trouble. His pack abandoned him 2 days ago and the Australovenator has been stalking him constantly.

Just yesterday, it managed to gorge his right leg with bite marks and claw marks. Being weak, with his toe now infected, he could barely fight back against the Australovenator. Time is running out for him and fast.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cadence has been noticing the Albertosaurus. She feels bad for him and wishes she could do something, but he's a wild, carnivorous dinosaur.

Besides that, she's been getting along with Barry and Simon. She's really lightened up to them since they've came into her life as Shining and Flurry's pet dinosaurs.

The main reason is because they are very friendly. Shining Armor has been enjoying having Simon as a friend, and the same is with Flurry and Barry.

Barry and Simon themselves have developed a friendship as well. But, that's not the only good thing. Twilight dropped by 2 days ago after getting a letter from Cadence about the dinosaurs here.

She came and is now staying for a week here to spend some time with her sister-in-law and brother, along with her niece, but also is here to see the dinosaurs.

Her 3 gashes on her side are healing slowly, but they're still a little tender. In just a few weeks, they'll just be scars.

She still can't fly, or walk the best, but she's healing. Spiney, Spike, and Starlight are left to watch over the castle while she is away.

When Twilight arrived to the Crystal Empire, she was immediately introduced to Barry and Simon, who, to her, reminded her of Spiney, having the same build as Spiney except smaller and without sails.

Luckily, she brought one of the books from the chest, _The Great Dinosaur Encyclopedia_ , which is the largest book in the chest that has information on every dinosaur ever recorded.

Not only that, she also brought the Dinodex as well. With two sources to look to when she's researching dinosaurs, she's pretty prepared to research any dinosaur she comes across.

When she was introduced to Simon and Barry, she immediately scanned them and here's what each said:

 **Suchomimus. It's name meaning "crocodile mimic". A smaller relative to Spinosaurus, Suchomimus lived 125 to 112 million years ago during the Early Cretaceous in Africa, the same place as Spinosaurus. Spinosaurus came right after Suchomimus went extinct, and it's very likely Suchomimus evolved into Spinosaurus. There's really not that much difference between the two, other than Suchomimus is smaller and lacks a sail. Suchomimus was 31 to 36 feet long and 12 feet high at the hips. It was almost as big as T-Rex. Since Suchomimus was a spinosaurid, it was a piscivore, which means it only ate fish, but it probably ate smaller animals as well. It had a long, crocodile-like snout, hint by its name, along with sharp claws on its hands that could be used to snag up fish and smaller creatures.**

 **Baryonyx. It's name meaning "heavy claw". A yet smaller relative to both Spinosaurus and Suchomimus, Baryonyx lived 130 to 125 million years ago during the Early Cretaceous, but it lived in Europe instead of Africa. Suchomimus came right after Baryonyx, which means it is most likely Baryonyx evolved into Suchomimus. Baryonyx was 25 to 33 feet long and 8 feet high at the hips. Baryonyx, like Suchomimus and Spinosaurus and every other spinosaurid, ate fish and other small animals, but one distinctive feature about Baryonyx that differentiates it from Suchomimus and Spinosaurus is the very large claw on its first finger, hence its name meaning, and Baryonyx didn't have a sail, either. This claw was used to spear fish and swipe them up from the water, along with the help of its snout. The other two had this sort of claw, but it wasn't as big or as special as Baryonyx's.**

She was pretty impressed that they were actually related to Spinosaurus and that they were in the same family of dinosaurs. She would love to introduce them to Spiney, but that's for another time.

Now, she kinda wishes she brought Spiney with her. But, Twilight is just fascinated by how so many dinosaurs are related to each other.

Some look the same and have the same characteristics as each other, making them part of the same family.

Twilight, overall, is excited for her stay here at the Crystal Empire, with visiting her own family as well, along with some of the dinosaurs as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Albertosaurus has entered into the city. He limps through the streets, ponies running from him as he limps through. But, after seeing that he is limping, makes them only back away.

Soon, he reaches the central square of the city and he stops and watches as a circle of ponies surrounds him. Cadence, Shining, and Twilight come to the balcony to see what all the commotion is all about.

They see the Albertosaurus and decided to investigate. They join the crowd and come to the edge of the crowd, closest to the Albertosaurus.

Then, a brave pony walks out of the crowd and walks slowly towards the Albertosaurus.

He gets close enough when, all of a sudden, the Albertosaurus shot its head at the pony and snapped its jaws and roared. The pony yelped and ran back into the crowd. Then, the Albertosaurus limped away.

He roared and snapped a portion of the crowd and they moved aside as he limped away. everypony watched as the Albertosaurus limped away. "What's happened to it?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know, but I'm really worried about it and I want to help it" Cadence replied. "I do to, Cadence, but we can't since Albertosaurus is a carnivorous dinosaur" Twilight said.

"Wait, you found out what the name of that dinosaur is?" Before the Albertosaurus limped away, Twilight scanned the Albertosaurus and the Dinodex said:

 **Albertosaurus. It's name meaning "Alberta lizard". The 3rd largest tyrannosaur, Albertosaurus was the king and the top predator of its time. It lived 71 to 68 million years ago during the Late Cretaceous in North America, mainly in Alberta, Canada, hence its name. Albertosaurus was 30 to 33 feet long and 10 to 12 feet high. Albertosaurus had the same characteristics as all other tyrannosaurs: tiny, two fingered arms and a powerful head and jaw with strong, sharp teeth for crunching bone. Albertosaurus was the top predator of its time, but it rivaled with Gorgosaurus, the 5th largest largest tyrannosaur. It's believed that Albertosaurus, along with some other tyrannosaurs, hunted in packs to take down larger or tougher prey, like, in Albertosaurus's case, Edmontosaurus or Pachyrhinosaurus.**

Twilight handed the Dinodex to Cadence and it showed a picture of Albertosaurus along with its information. Cadence nodded and the two watched as the Albertosaurus limped away.

* * *

Evening fell upon Equestria in a few short hours and the Albertosaurus was back in the city. Ponies watched as the Albertosaurus limps towards where he was earlier today, central square.

A crowd of ponies circles around the Albertosaurus as he stands weakly in the middle of the square. He looks at all the ponies, then looks up at the darkening sky before he collapses to the ground.

Hunger, weakness, and injury have finally overtook the Albertosaurus as he lays there weakly and helplessly. But, this is what someone has been waiting for. Suddenly, a roar bellows from behind the crowd.

Everypony turns to see the Australovenator. Everypony scatters as he roars and snaps at the crowd of ponies. He moves towards the Albertosaurus as this was the moment he's been waiting for.

He hovers over the Albertosaurus, growling in hunger as saliva drips from his mouth onto the Albertosaurus's face. The Albertosaurus opens his eyes as he looks up into the jaws of his enemy.

He then slowly closes them and waits for it to be over. As the Australovenator bends down to deliver the final blow, out of nowhere, a blue laser beam hits him in the face.

He backs up, roaring in pain and shaking his head. When he recovers, he looks back towards the Albertosaurus to see Cadence standing in between him and the Albertosaurus. He growls at her.

"You leave this Albertosaurus alone!" she said, angrily. The Australovenator growls angrily at Cadence and paces back and forth, both of them staring at each other angrily.

Then, all of a sudden, the Australovenator charges, jaws open. Cadence flies out of the way and fires another beam at his face.

He roars in pain, but recovers quickly and continues his onslaught of trying to deliver blows to Cadence, but Cadence seems impossible to hit as she dodges the Australovenator's every lunge and bite.

But then, finally, he manages to catch her right wing. She screams in tremendous pain as her wing is ripped by the Australovenator's sharp, serrated teeth.

He takes out a chunk of feathers from her wing and spits them out. Her wing now has a bite mark on it with the teeth grooves looking more like cuts than teeth marks.

Plus, her wing is now broken from the bite of the Australovenator. With flight eliminated, the Australovenator's has the upper hand, but to Cadence, that doesn't matter.

She fired another beam and it hit the Australovenator in the face again. But, this time, the Australovenator resisted the pain. Then, he rushed at her like a runaway freight train, jaws open and claws out.

Luckily, she dodged out of the way. But then, the Australovenator shot back around and rammed his head into Cadence's side. She yelled in pain as it felt like getting hit by a sledge hammer.

She flew through the air to the side before colliding with the wall of a crystal house. It knocked the air out of her as she hit the wall. She recovered as the Australovenator closed in.

His jaws open and, with Cadence not being able to do anything, she waited for it to be over. But then, out of nowhere, a purple laser beam hit the Australovenator in the side of the face.

This beam was more powerful than Cadence's previous ones, which caused the Australovenator to get knocked off of its feet as he collapsed to the ground.

Then, Twilight appeared, anger on her face with her wings spread apart for intimidation. "No one hurts my sister in law!" Twilight said furiously. Cadence was relieved to see Twilight come to her rescue.

Then, Twilight quickly went over to Cadence. "Are you okay?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, but that thing ripped and, I think, broke my wing" Cadence said, showing Twilight her injured wing.

The way it looked made her think back to when the school was attacked by the dinosaurs and Spiney accidentally ripped her wing.

She then looked at her wing that's still healing and a slight smile appeared across her face. To think that her sister in law would experience the same thing she did made her kinda happy.

But, she quickly snapped out of it and helped her sister up. But, she wasn't the only one that got back up. The Australovenator had gotten back on his feet as well. "Go! Quickly! I'll hold him off!" Twilight said.

"But you're not in any shape to fight" Cadence replied. "I'm in better shape than you are! So, go! NOW!" Twilight said. Knowing she can't stop Twilight, Cadence took off back to the castle.

Twilight then looked worryingly at her injury, but she shrugged it off. Twilight stood in a stance with her wings spread out and anger across her face. She charged her horn, ready to fire.

The Australovenator regained his bearings before focusing on Twilight. He let out a roar before he charged at her. Using her wings, she flapped them and dodged the Australovenator's charge.

He stopped and turned back towards her. Instead of charging again, he ran forward and, when he was in range of Twilight, he used his claws and teeth.

Twilight dodged all of his attacks before her injured right front leg gave out. Then, the Australovenator swatted her with his claw. She yelped in pain as it hit her tender, right side.

She flew through the air to the side, but she used her wings and slowed her speed before she landed on her feet. When she looked back to the Australovenator, he was already charging towards her.

She tried to dodge, but her dodge failed and he rammed his head into her and she flew to the side again. She tried to stop with her wings again, but her injured wing had now given out.

She then slammed hard on the crystal street on her tender right side. She screams in tremendous pain as she hits the street. She tried to get up, but both her right legs have given out.

The Australovenator stomped over to Twilight, rage and hunger in his eyes. He spent no hesitation as he lowered his jaws upon her neck, ready to deliver the final blow.

Twilight closed her eyes as she thought it was over and memories immediately started running through her head.

But then, out of nowhere, just as the Australovenator was about to deliver the final blow, Simon came and body slammed into the Australovenator.

The force of the body slam was enough to knock the Australovenator off his feet and send him flying to the side. He crashed on the crystal road not to far away.

Simon let out a thunderous roar at the Australovenator. Then, Shining Armor came to Simon's side. "That's what you get for hurting my sister!" Shining yelled.

Then, he turned to his sister and helped her up. "You okay, Twi?" Shining asked. "Yes" Twilight said weakly, "At least I didn't acquire anymore injuries"

"Yeah, be lucky" Cadence said, appearing with Flurry in her hoof. Flurry flew out of Cadence's hoof and hugged Twilight around the neck.

Seeing this family bonding moment made Simon smile, along with Barry, who was also there. But then, all of a sudden, the Australovenator pounced on Simon's side and started shredding it.

Simon roared in pain and tried to get the Australovenator to let go, but it was very difficult to. The 4 ponies backed away from the battle and watched in awe.

Then, Barry came and slashed the Australovenator in the back. The Australovenator roared in pain before Simon manages to grab him by the neck and threw him like a ragdoll across the crystal road.

The Australovenator quickly recovered and roared at Simon and Barry. The two roared back. Then, the Australovenator charged. Barry charged as well. They met by colliding into each other's bodies.

Barry is 5 feet longer and 2 feet taller than the Australovenator, but they're pretty matched.

They backed away from each other and the Australovenator lunged for Barry's face, but Barry backed away, dodging the attack.

Barry retaliated by swiping his big claw at the Australovenator's face, and it managed to hit, leaving a slash mark across the Australovenator face.

The Australovenator was now angry as he tackled Barry's neck with his jaws. Barry roared in pain as the serrated teeth dug into his neck. Then, he was brought down to the ground.

The Australovenator put his foot on Barry's body, pinning him to the ground. Barry tried to break free of the Australovenator's grasp, but it was no use as he was pinned, good.

Then, Simon rushed forward to help his friend. Simon rammed into the Australovenator, knocking him off his feet and to the side. The Australovenator recovered and, this time, went after Simon.

He lunged for Simon's neck, but Simon dodged the attack. He went after Simon again, but instead, Simon slashed the Australovenator in the neck with his claw. The Australovenator roared in pain.

Then, Simon rammed into the Australovenator, knocking him to the ground, and then pinning him by his neck with his claw.

Simon roared in triumph, but his roar was cut short by the Australovenator kicking him in the snout and slashing it with his toe claws. Simon roared in pain as he unpinned the Australovenator.

But then, Barry, now back on his feet, brought his jaws down on the Australovenator's neck. They began pushing and shoving each other as the Australovenator tried to free his neck from Barry's jaws.

Finally, he managed to. Then, he shoved Barry aside. The shove was so hard that Barry lost his footing and collapsed on the crystal road.

He was just about to attack Barry when Simon stepped in between Barry and the Australovenator. The Australovenator roared and Simon roared back.

Barry managed to get back on his feet and recover after the fall and also roared at the Australovenator. But then, the Australovenator's gaze went to the 4 ponies watching the fight.

Barry and Simon saw his gaze shift to Twilight, Cadence, Shining, and Flurry and they both moved to where they were in between the Australovenator and the 4 ponies.

The Australovenator growled at Simon and Barry and they growled back.

The Australovenator was about to charge when, all of a sudden and out of nowhere, an Albertosaurus brought its jaws down upon the Australovenator and wrestled it to the ground.

It turned out it was the injured Albertosaurus that collapsed in central square and was the one that started this whole conundrum.

The Albertosaurus then pinned the Australovenator by the neck with his injured foot and raised up, letting out a thunderous roar in triumph.

The Australovenator struggled underneath his foot to break free, yet he couldn't.

Then, the Albertosaurus bent back down and stared straight into the Australovenator's eyes and growled before roaring in its face. The Australovenator had a frightened expression after that.

The Albertosaurus unpinned the Australovenator and he got back up on his feet. The two stared at each for a second other before the Australovenator turned and ran off down the street and out of sight.

The Albertosaurus nodded and looked towards the 6. He smiled at them before he collapsed back onto the ground. It turns out that that was the last of his energy. Everypony quickly rushed forward as he laid motionless on the road.

"We need to help him now, or he will die" Twilight said, looking at his condition.

Cadence and Shining nodded and Barry and Simon lifted the Albertosaurus up and they dragged him to the nearby Crystal Hospital.

* * *

A few hours later, Cadence, Shining, Twilight, and Flurry were waiting in the waiting area while Barry and Simon waited outside.

Night has now fallen and Luna's moon is high in the sky. When they first brought the injured Albertosaurus to the hospital, everypony was surprised.

But, the nurses and doctors took it upon themselves to try and treat the Albertosaurus's injuries. Then, the doctor came out and the 4 greeted him.

"How is he?" Cadence asked. "He's sedated right now, but we've taken care of the leg injuries and the foot infection, so he should be good to go by tomorrow" the doctor replied.

"Thank goodness he's okay" Cadence said. "To be honest, I thought a dinosaur would be quite hard to treat" the doctor said.

"Don't worry, it's like treating a reptile, and also, I sent out the _Dinosaur Anatomy_ book to all the hospitals in Equestria, so it should be coming to you guys soon" Twilight said.

"That's great! So, I'll see you all tomorrow and you can come pick up your dinosaur" the doctor said. "Sounds great" Shining said. Afterwards, the 6 left the hospital and retired for the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Crystal Empire, the Australovenator is heading south to find new killing fields. But, he is heading straight for Ponyville.

At least winter is around the corner and there's plenty of forests down south. The only bad thing is there are bigger predators than the ones he's seen up north.

But, will he cause mischief like he did in the Crystal Empire, or will a good side to him appear. Only time will tell...

* * *

The next day, Cadence, Shining, and Twilight along with Simon and Barry, immediately headed for the hospital. When they arrived, the Albertosaurus was waiting for them.

He came out on a large stretcher and was still unconscious, but was stirring. Then, the Albertosaurus was fully awake. He lifted his head up and looked around before he saw Cadence.

He got up off the stretcher and stared at Cadence. Everypony held their breath to see what would happen next and Simon and Barry were prepared to attack if things got harry.

But, nothing happened as the Albertosaurus licked Cadence on the face as a sign of friendship. Cadence responded with a laugh before she hugged him on the snout and the Albertosaurus smiled.

"Well, looks like Cadence has found her dinosaur" Twilight said. "Yeah" Shining said and Simon and Barry let out friendly roars towards the Albertosaurus.

The Albertosaurus did the same back and the 3 dinosaurs formed a friendship as well. "Well, what are you gonna name him?" Shining asked. "The perfect name, Albert" Cadence said.

"Yeah, hence his name, it suits him" Twilight said. The Albertosaurus agreed with the name. Cadence was so happy she now had a dinosaur as a friend.

In the aftermath, the 7 returned back to the castle and Cadence began bonding with Albert, along with Albert bonding with his new found friends.

* * *

And there you go! All 4 princesses have dinosaurs now!

Next Time: Twilight, Spike, Starlight, Trixie, and Spiney are summoned by the map to Saddle Arabia, where they must save a small town and its resident dinosaurs from an active volcano.

They'll meet a whole new cast of characters, even some creatures that aren't even dinosaurs, yet still large prehistoric reptiles that are related to dinosaurs, with some being their ancient ancestors.

Not only that, Spike and Starlight will get their dinosaurs.

Starlight will get the 4th largest tyrannosaur that fits in size right between Albertosaurus and Gorgosaurus and is even more related to T-Rex, the mighty "frightful lizard"... Daspletosaurus.

Spike will get the North American cousin of Gigananotosaurus that rivals in size with the mighty T-Rex, the "high-spined lizard"... Acrocanthosaurus.

 **Author's Note: SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! It seems like it's been forever. And yes, if you're wondering, the Austrilovenator will return in a future chapter.**

 **I also just realized that I didn't put "PREVIOUSLY ON MY LITTLE PONY" at the top unlike the last two two-part chapters. Well, that's something new. LOL.**

 **Is anyone going to Brony Con this year? It's the last one! I'm gonna attempt to go, if tickets aren't sold out, of course.**

 **I've been looking forward to the next chapter for quite some time now, as I think it'll be pretty exciting.**

 **Honestly, I was almost thinking about having just the Mane 6 go, but I decided to have just the 5 of them go instead as it'll be pretty interesting.**

 **Plus, I don't know how else Starlight and Spike would get their dinosaurs. Well, that's all from me for now. See you all in the next chapter, or any other story I have. :)**


	20. The Journey to Saddle Arabia

It's now been a week after the events in the Crystal Empire and everything's good now. Albert has healed and is doing great with Cadence now by his side.

He's also been getting along good with Shining and Flurry and their dinosaurs, and the bonds between the 6 have been growing ever since.

Twilight has now returned to Ponyville, and got a welcome back from Spiney, Spike, Starlight, and the Mane 6 with their dinosaurs. Everything's going good and has simmered down. But, it doesn't for long...

* * *

Twilight was looking over the map of Equestria in her throne room. She sighed as it has been forever since anypony has been summoned by the map to somewhere to help somepony with a friendship problem or a problem they're having.

But then, all of a sudden, she felt a funny feeling in her flank along with a familiar sound. She looked at her cutie mark as it was glowing. Twilight's face lit up with happiness and excitement.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, YES!" she said, hopping around in a circle. After a while of hopping, her leg started hurting and getting numb. She stopped and rubbed it as she forgot she still had to take it easy.

"I can't believe I'm getting summoned by the map, after all this time!" Twilight said to herself, excitingly. Then, all of a sudden, Starlight burst through the doors into the room. "Twilight!" Starlight said.

"Yes, Starlight. What's the matter?" Twilight asked. Starlight went up to Twilight and showed her her cutie mark as it was glowing as well. Twilight's worried look slowly turned into a big smile.

"You too!?" Twilight asked. "Yep!" Starlight replied excitingly. The two cheered and wrapped their front hooves around each other and started jumping up and down in excitement.

But then, after awhile, Twilight's back hoof started giving out and they stopped. Then, Spike appeared with some news of his own. Twilight and Starlight looked as they were surprised by what he had to offer.

His spikes were glowing. "You to, Spike?" Starlight asked, surprised. "Yep, can you believe it? It's been forever since the map's called us anywhere" Spike replied.

"And, it'll be the first time that you'll be joining us" Twilight said. Spike realized that was true and Twilight and Spike hugged each other. But then, all of a sudden, Trixie burst in through the doors.

"Starlight!" Trixie said. "What's wrong, Trixie?" Starlight asked. "Can you explain this to me?" Trixie asked and she showed Starlight her cutie mark, which was glowing as well.

Starlight's expression slowly turned into an expression of shock and surprise.

Twilight's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock and surprise as well, making a face that was almost like the face she made when she reacted to Starlight getting summoned by the map.

Spike was a little surprised as well, but not as surprised as Starlight or Trixie. "You too?" Starlight asked.

"What? I'm confused. Can you explain to me what's going on here and why my cutie mark is glowing like that, along with your cutie marks and Spike's scales?" Trixie asked.

"Well, it looks like you've been summoned by the map as well" Starlight said. "Wait? What are you talking about and where have I been summoned to?" Trixie asked.

"You've been summoned by Twilight's map" Starlight said. "Oh! So, that's how it works, because this is the first time that this has happened to me" Trixie replied. "I can tell and see" Starlight replied.

"I can't believe the map chose you?" Spike said, surprised. "Well, it must admire me being great and powerful" Trixie said. Starlight, Twilight, and Spike all raised an eyebrow at her.

"Kidding" Trixie said, winking and the others rolled their eyes, shook their heads, and smiled at her. "I don't know why it chose me, honestly" Trixie said. "Well, we'll find out soon enough" Twilight said.

But then, Spiney entered the room. "Oh, hi Spiney. We just got summoned by the..." Twilight said, but was stopped by what she saw.

Her face formed back the way it was earlier and everyone else has an expression of shock and surprise on their faces as well, for Spiney's back spikes and sail was glowing.

"You too, Spiney!?" Spike asked, surprised. Spiney was a little confused as he raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. "You got summoned by the map, too?" Starlight asked.

Spiney nodded an "I guess" and shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't think dinosaurs could get summoned by the map" Starlight said. "Me neither" Spike said. "Well now, we know" Twilight said, snapping out of it.

"Hey, I mean you guys thought I couldn't get summoned by the map and looked what happened" Spike said. Starlight and Twilight agreed with that. "So, where are we going?" Trixie asked.

The five went over to the map and looked. Twilight's, Starlight's and Trixie's cutie marks, Spike's head, and a logo of a Spinosaurus floated in a circle above Ponyville before it floated across the map and landed in Saddle Arabia.

"Saddle Arabia" Twilight said. "Ooh! I can't believe it! Remember when we went there, Starlight" Trixie asked, excitingly. Starlight groaned, remembering it all too well. "Yes, I do" Starlight said.

The trip wasn't pleasant and Starlight and Trixie kept fighting the whole way. "I mean, we didn't make it the whole way, but this trip will be better, I guarantee it" Trixie said. "Let's hope so" Starlight said.

"Don't worry, I bet it will be, for I'm excited as well because I've never been to Saddle Arabia" Twilight said. "But, why would we be summoned to Saddle Arabia?" Trixie asked.

"For a friendship problem, of course" Spike said. "Ah, right" Trixie said. "Well, we better start packing" Twilight said, and with that said, the 5 split up to start packing for the trip to Saddle Arabia.

* * *

 **1 HOUR LATER**

An hour later, everypony was packed up and ready to go. Starlight and Twilight packed saddlebags while Spike packed a backpack. Twilight even brought the Dinodex, too. Trixie packed her cart as it was all ready to go.

Spiney didn't need to pack, as he was a dinosaur. The 5 regrouped outside Twilight's castle. "Is everypony ready to go?" Twilight asked. "Yep" everypony replied.

"Alright, let's go" Twilight said and, with that said, the 5 headed for Saddle Arabia.

Sadly, the Friendship Express is broken down, so they'll have to go there on foot, which will take a few days, but they can handle it.

They arrived to the edge of Ponyville and across the path that led out of Ponyville. Twilight pulled out a map she packed in her saddlebag and examined it. But then, the Mane 5 appeared.

"Twilight!" Pinkie shouted. The 5 turned to see the 5, along with their dinosaurs, running at them. They stopped right before them. "What are you guys doing here?" Twilight asked.

"We just wanted to say goodbye before you guys left" Rarity said. "Of course you guys couldn't go without a goodbye from us" Rainbow said. The 5 group hugged Twilight, along with Spike, Starlight, and Trixie.

The dinosaurs said their goodbyes to Spiney. Then, they headed out, waving bye to their friends as they left. "Have fun, y'all" Applejack shouted. "Bring us back a souvenir!" Pinkie shouted.

"I will, bye!" Twilight shouted back. And so, the 5 began their long trek to Saddle Arabia. They think this trip will be good, but they'll soon find out it'll be anything but.

 _On my way  
_ _On my way  
_ _On my way  
_ _On my way_

A few miles down the road, Trixie started causing trouble. She and Starlight were walking side by side behind Twilight, Spike, and Spiney. Spike was riding on Twilight's back.

Then, Trixie playfully bumped her elbow into Starlight. Starlight got Trixie's gist and bumped her back. Then, Trixie bumped her back a little harder. Starlight bumped her back yet harder.

Trixie did the same back, again. Now, Starlight was getting annoyed. So, she bumper Trixie back harder still and they continued this until they started shoving each other. Twilight immediately noticed.

"Don't make me reach back there" Twilight warned. "Yeah, well, Trixie started it!" Starlight complained. "Twilight don't care who started it! She'll finish it!" Spike said. Soon, the two stopped.

 _I would like to reach out my hand_  
 _I may see you, I may tell you to run (on my way, on my way)_  
 _You know what they say about the young_

Later, they entered a forest. While continuing along their path, they came across another path crossing their path, forming an intersection.

A red and green leaved plant sat on one of the corners and when they came to the intersection, the plant held up a red leaf. Seeing it, the 5 stopped since red means "stop", of course.

Soon after, stomping was heard and a Diplodocus came into view. The 5 waited until he passed and the plant held up a large green leaf, signalling for them to go.

They looked at each in confusing and surprise, but they continued on.

 _Well pick me up with golden hand_  
 _I may see you, I may tell you to run (on my way, on my way)_  
 _You know what they say about the young_

Then, they came across a large rock that acted like a bridge, yet it wasn't connected with the other side. The end of the rock was only a few meters above the other side.

But, that problem was solved by Spiney's heavy weight. He walked onto the rock and it fell down, connecting with the other side. The others then walked across.

When they were close to the other side, he got to the other side and kept holding the rock down. "Thank you, Spiney" Twilight said. He nodded and smiled. When everyone was off the rock, he stepped off of it.

But, Trixie's cart was still on the rock. When Spiney stepped off the rock, it shot back to its original position. Trixie's cart went with it and so did Trixie. She screamed as it happened and the 4 watched.

From the force of the rock going back, she was shot out of the harness of her cart, flew through the air and she landed back on the other side.

It was an accident on Spiney's part, but everyone couldn't help but laugh. When Trixie recovered, she glared back at the others. "It's not funny!" Trixie shouted back.

Spiney got back on the rock and held it down for her. She walked back across and hitched herself back to her cart and they continued on.

 _Well, I would like to hold my little hand_  
 _And we will run, we will, we will crawl, we will_  
 _I would like to hold my little hand_  
 _And we will run, we will, we will crawl_

A little ways down the road, Trixie caused some more problems. It was to her enjoyment, but to everyone else's annoyance.

Trixie saw a pile of mud and, using her magic, formed a mud ball from some of the mud. She then lobbed it and it hit Spiney on the back of the head. Spiney shot his head back, growling.

Twilight and Spike noticed the mud ball as well and turned back as well. Starlight witnessed the whole thing, but Trixie immediately pointed to Starlight, blaming her. "Starlight did it" Trixie said.

"No I didn't, she did" Starlight retaliated. Twilight, Spike and Spiney looked at each other, and only smiled at Starlight before they continued on.

Trixie continued on with pride on her face and Starlight groaned in anger.

 _Send me on my way (on my way)_  
 _Send me on my way (on my way)_  
 _Send me on my way (on my way)_  
 _Send me on my way (on my way)_  
 _Send me on my way (on my way)_  
 _Send me on my way (on my way)_  
 _Send me on my way (on my way)_  
 _Mm hmm (on my way)_

Night soon fell upon the group. Spiney was the only one awake. He continued on, with the other four sleeping on him. Starlight slept on his tail, while Twilight slept on his neck, with Spike sleeping on her.

Spiney tugged Trixie's cart with his tail and she slept in it. Spiney held the map in his left claw, just so he knows where to go, as Twilight gave him it before she hit the hay.

He looked at it, making sure he was going the right direction. Then, he looked at Twilight as she slept. She slept so peacefully that it made him smile.

But then, when he sees her wound, that brings back bad memories. But, luckily, he shrugs them off, knowing everything's better and it was an accident.

But then, all that thinking made him unaware that Spike was slowly falling off Twilight. Luckily, he noticed just in time and he caught him in his right claw. Now, he focused on the trail and continued on.

 _Well, I would like to hold my little hand  
_ _And we will run, we will, we will crawl, we will_  
 _I would like to hold my little hand_  
 _And we will run, we will, we will crawl_

Morning came soon, and everyone was up and at 'em, except Trixie, of course. Spiney unhitched the cart from his tail, wnet back, opened Trixie's cart window, and let out a thunderous roar.

Trixie shot awake and fell of her bed, screaming. When she finally realized it was Spiney, she was very irritated, but she got up and ready to go.

Sometime later, Trixie saw another pool of mud. Starlight knew exactly what she was gonna do after last time. She took a swab of mud with her magic, formed a mud ball out of it, and lobbed it.

It ended up hitting Twilight on her flank, with it also splattering on Spike's back while they were looking at the map. They both slowly turned around with dark, angry looks on their faces.

Spiney also noticed and growled. Starlight immediately pointed at Trixie. Twilight then saw another puddle of mud.

Since she had more powerful magic than Trixie, she grabbed the whole puddle with her magic and formed it into a huge ball of mud. Trixie knew immediately she should start running.

She unhitched herself from her cart and immediately ran the other direction. "Spiney?" Twilight asked and Spiney knew exactly what she wanted him to do.

He got in position with his tail towards the mud ball and Twilight held the mud ball in position. With all his strength, Spiney smacked the mud ball with his tail like a batter hitting a baseball.

The mud ball flew through the air before it crashed on top of Trixie. She poked her head out of the newly formed mud pile, her face and hat all covered with mud.

The others laughed histerically as it was too funny. They were still laughing when she came back to them "It's not funny! Now my cape and hat are all dirty" Trixie said, angrily.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't throw mud balls at ponies" Twilight said. Trixie rolled her eyes and snorted before she went and hitched herself back to her cart. "It was only for fun" Trixie said.

"So was that" Spike said. "Psh, yeah right" Trixie said irritatingly. "And I can't believe you told on me!" Trixie said to Starlight. "Hey! You blamed me before for something I didn't do!" Starlight said, defensively.

"Good friends don't tell on each other" Trixie said. "Oh! So that was being a good friend!? You blaming me when I didn't do anything!" Starlight said, angrily.

She was right, and Trixie surrenedered to that fact. She then sighed. "I guess you're right" Trixie said in defeat.

"Thank you! Now, let's get to Saddle Arabia. We have a friendship problem to solve" Starlight said and the two put their differences aside and continued on. Twilight was very proud of Starlight and Trixie.

* * *

A few hours later and they finally reached the Saddle Arabian desert. They stood at the edge of the desert, looking across it's vast expanse. "We've made it" Twilight said.

"Finally, my hooves are killing me" Trixie said. "We still got to walk across this desert, Trixie" Starlight said and Trixie groaned. "How far are we from our destination, Twilight?" Spike asked.

Twilight looked at the map. "We should only be a few miles from it" Twilight replied, examining the map. Then, she put it away. "Alright, everypony, be careful.

We don't know exactly what kinds of dinosaurs live here" Twilight said and everyone agreed. Then, they headed off into the desert.

A few hours in, and the heat was starting to get to them. They were becoming more exhausted by the hour as the hot sun drained their energy.

Even Spiney was effected by the sweltering heat, as back in his prehistoric homeland, seasonal droughts came and went, making life harder for Spinosaurus as rivers and lakes dried up, where their source of food lied.

At least the shade from his body cooled and protected everypony from the sun. Put, with the large sail on his back, heatstroke can take over, since it helps cool and heat up Spinosaurus.

But, even with the heat battering at them, they trudged on. Then, all of a sudden, the wind started picking up, and a huge cloud of sand was roaring towards them. "Sandstorm!" Twilight said to the others.

The sandstorm approached and swept over them. Twilight put her wing up against her face so at least some sand would be blocked.

Starlight put up a forcefield around her while Trixie blocked the sand with her hat. Spiney used his body to block most of the sand for the others.

At least the sweltering heat was gone, but now they had to worry about the sand and not suffocating from it. But, little did they know that they're being watched by hungry eyes from within the sandstorm.

Trixie was at the back of the group, trying her best to keep up, but with the wind, sand, and her cart giving her trouble, she was being slowed down.

Then, all of a sudden, she heard a growl from within the storm. She looked around but saw nothing. Then, Starlight noticed she was lagging behind.

"Trixie! Come on! You don't want to get left behind, especially not in this!" Starlight shouted, the wind being louder than she was. "Sorry, but I just thought I heard something" Trixie shouted back.

"It's probably just the wind, now come on!" Starlight said. Starlight extended out her forcefield to where it could engulf her with Trixie and her cart. "Thanks, Starlight" Trixie said and she shrugged it off.

From within the force field, the sound of the wind was mostly blocked out. The 2 then continued on, catching up with the group. The storm seemed to be dying down, but it wasn't completely gone.

Then, Trixie thought she heard stomping, apart from Spiney's stomps. "Stop" Trixie said. "What?" Starlight replied. She listened closer, but it seemed to stop.

"Never mind, I was just hearing things" Trixie said and the two continued on. Then, she heard it again. "Stop!" Trixie said. "What!? It's probably just your imagination" Starlight replied.

"No. Everypony stop!" Trixie said. Twilight, Spike, and Spiney stopped and turned back to Starlight and Trixie. "What's the matter, Trixie?" Twilight asked. "Shh" Trixie hushed and she listened closely.

In fact, stomping was heard this time, and it was coming from straight behind them. Trixie and Starlight slowly turned around and out of the sandy gloom appeared two tyrannosaurs.

Trixie's eyes widened in fear and so did Starlight's, along with Twilight's, Spiney's, and Spike's. Then, one of the tyrannosaurs let out a thunderous roar. Trixie and Starlight screamed.

"RUN!" Twilight shouted and the 5 immediately ran for their lives, but Spike got on Twilight's back. Spiney would stay back and fight, but he can't take on two tyrannosaurs.

The two tyrannosaurs roared before giving chase. The 5 ran as fast as they could. "GO, GO!" Twilight shouted. Trixie screamed. Spiney roared in fear. "OH FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE!" Starlight screamed.

"RUN!" Spike yelled. The two tyrannosaurs kept letting out thunderous roars at them as they chased them, making them run faster. The sandstorm was slowly dying down and visibility was increasing.

Then, out of nowhere and from the side of the group came a baby tyrannosaur that was just as fast as them. It's the same species as the ones they are being chasing by.

The baby roars at Starlight and slowly gets closer to her. When the baby's close enough, it snaps at Starlight's hooves, but she luckily jumps out of the way. Then, she fires a beam at the baby's face.

The baby roars in pain and slows down, but only for a second as she slowly begins gaining on the group. Now, the sandstorm was completely gone, and ahead, lied their destination.

"There it is!" Twilight said to the others. They began to run as fast as they could, but they were stopped by something. From out behind a sand dune in front of them, another tyrannosaur appeared.

It was the same species as the one's they were being chased by, yet this one was bigger than the other two. It let out a thunderous roar at them. The 5 stopped dead in their tracks.

With their destination blocked by the huge carnivore, they couldn't go forward, nor anywhere, as they were surrounded.

The two tyrannosaurs and the baby that were chasing them slowed down behind them and the 3 of them, along with the newly appeared larger one, formed a circle around them.

In fact, these all are a family. The two tyrannosaurs that chased the group are sisters that are adolescent, the baby is their younger sister, and the largest of the four is the mother.

These are the closest relatives to Tyrannosaurus Rex, living in North America and in the same environment that T-Rex would eventually live in. These... are Daspletosaurus, the 4th largest tyrannosaur.

Daspletosaurus can reach 26 to 30 feet in length and be 9 feet tall at the hip. Daspletosaurus lived 77 to 74 million years ago in Montana, U.S.A. during the Late Cretaceous Period.

It's possible that Daspletosaurus evolved into T-Rex since they lived in the same environment and at the same place.

Daspletosaurus was the top predator of its time, and is now one of the top predators in this section of Saddle Arabia.

Like other tyrannosaurs, it has the same features: powerful jaws and head, strong muscles, short, useless arms with two fingered claws, etc. The only difference is its size.

Spiney stood over his friends and they huddled underneath of him. He roared at the 4 Daspletosaurus and they roared back.

Using his sail, he intimidated the 4, making him seem larger than he really is, but they weren't buying it, for these Daspletosaurus were hungry.

All they had to do was lure Spiney off his friends so they could eat them, but Spiney was gonna be tough for them to fool. He wasn't moving off his friends, no matter what.

Meanwhile, Twilight was looking for an opening. She saw one and she immediately ran for it. "Come on!" she said to the others and Trixie and Starlight followed in suit. "What about Spiney?" Starlight asked.

"He can handle his own. Right, Spiney!?" Twilight shouted back to Spiney. Spiney roared back to Twilight in agreement. Twilight and the others ran for their lives, but they wouldn't be safe for long.

The mother roared to her youngest daughter and she chased after the Twilight and the others. As they are running, Spike turns back to see the baby Daspletosaurus chasing after them.

"Must go faster" Spike said to Twilight and she sees the baby as well. Soon, Trixie and Starlight see her as well, and the 3 immediately start picking up the pace. The Daspletosaurus roars at the 4.

She slowly catches up to Trixie and bites at her. Trixe yelps as she jumps out of the way. Starlight and Twilight shoot lasers at the Daspletosaurus and roars in pain as she slows down, but doesn't stop.

But, being focused on one thing doesn't make you focused on another. Not watching where they were going, Twilight almost ran into a dead, fallen over tree. Luckily, Spike and Starlight noticed in time.

"TREE!" Spike said, pointing ahead. "LOOK OUT!" Starlight yelled. "DOWN!" Twilight said and her and Spike ducked under the tree.

Starlight and Trixie ran around it, but the baby Daspletosaurus plowed right through it, breaking it into two pieces.

Luckily, Twilight got ahead and out of the way as the baby Daspletosaurus tried to chomp at her and Spike while plowing through the tree. Then, the baby Daspletosaurus rammed her head against Trixie's cart.

It almost tipped over, but Starlight made sure that didn't happen. The baby Daspletosaurus then let out a roar at the 4. This time, they booked it as fast as they could.

The Daspletosaurus slowly began slowing down as the chase has worn her out, but she didn't stop. Twilight and the others sighed in relief when they outran her.

Then, ahead, they see the entrance to the town, which the town is surrounded by a circular shaped wall. They quickly run towards it. "Let us in!" Twilight said, exhaustively.

The two guards guarding the entrance immediately opened the doors and the 4 went in. The guard on the left followed them in while the other stayed.

The 3 stopped and breathed heavily, exhausted from their run. Spike got off of Twilight and helped them catch their breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spiney was confronting the other 3 Daspletosaurus. He kept his eyes on them, watching and waiting for one to make their first move. Then, one of the sisters attacked.

Spiney quickly slashed her in the face. She roared in pain as a three clawed gash appeared across her face. Then, Spiney shoved into her and she collapsed to the sand with a thud.

Then, the second sister attacked. She managed to land her jaws on Spiney's arm. Spiney roared in pain as she almost put two and a half tons of pressure on his arm.

Spiney managed to shake her off as he was way bigger than her, to be exact, 23 feet longer and 6 feet taller without his sail.

Using his Spinosaurus strength, Spiney grabbed her by the neck in his jaws and threw her to the side. She then collided into the side of a sand dune. Finally, the mother was the final player.

She charged as Spiney faced her. She snapped her jaws, but Spiney reared up, dodging it. He then slashed her on the neck, but that didn't stop her.

She managed to grab Spiney's snout in her jaws, but soon after, using his claw, he pushed her off. Then, using his Spinosaurus strength, he pushed her off her feet and she collapsed onto the sand.

Spiney then let out a thunderous roar in triumph. He was surprised on how easy that was, but he left to rejoin with Twilight and the others. He snorted at the 3 down Daspletosaurus before continuing on.

Then, after a few steps, he felt a sharp pain in his left leg. He looked and it was the mother Daspletosaurus biting his thigh.

He shook her off, then slammed his tail into her and she collapsed to the ground again. He growled and roared at her. Soon, she was back on her feet. She roared at Spiney before turning and leaving.

Spiney nodded before also leaving. The mother knew better than to take on a bigger carnivore, so she took the easy route and decided to leave Spiney alone.

The 3 Daspletosaurus regrouped before moving on to look for easier prey. Spiney looked at his wound in worry, but soon shrugged it off.

He also watched as the 3 Daspletosaurus disappeared behind a sand dune. He snorted before moving on to look for Twilight and the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight and the others have caught their breaths. "Is everypony okay?" she asked. Everypony nodded. Then, she was interrupted by the guard.

"Are you Princess Twilight Sparkle?" the guard asked. "Yes. Why?" Twilight replied. "Come with me" he said and the others followed. "Were they expecting you?" Starlight asked.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out" Twilight replied and they continued on.

* * *

Meanwhile, the baby Daspletosaurus was smelling out Twilight and her group. Then, she came across the entrance. The remaining guard immediately put out his spear.

The Daspletosaurus went up to him and got defensive. "Don't even think about it. You're not eating me, nor getting in" he said. The baby Daspletosaurus smelled him, then sniffed ground.

She then growled in irritation and roared at the guard before leaving. The guard sighed before returning to his position. The baby Daspletosaurus then headed out to regroup with her family.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter came out soon, eh, instead of like 1 to 2 months? I also decided not to add a "TO BE CONTINUED" this time, too, just to alternate and spice things up, you know, but it'll still have a second part to it.**


	21. Saddle Arabian Eruption

**Author's Note: Before you even think about reading, I have a few things to say.**

 **1\. SORRY FOR THE LOOOOOOOOONG DELAY! There have been a lot on my plate. The big ones are school and the limited time I have on electronics. So, I worked on this every chance I got. But, there were sometimes where I wanted to do something else, like play games, especially my Xbox. LOL.**

 **2\. For the long wait, this is worth it, trust me. If it's not, well then life just isn't fair for you now is it.**

 **3\. STOP ASKING ABOUT THE FREAKING MOVIE! We're only half way through this thing, and you guys are thinking ahead to the movie! As Palpatine said, "Patience, my friends". Don't worry, we'll get there, peeps. For now, enjoy this story. But, the movie will be pretty epic, I'm not gonna lie.**

 **Well, that's all. Enjoy this long waited Chapter/Part 2 to Chapter 19.**

* * *

Twilight and the others were being led through the town by the guard. To where? They don't know yet.

But, as they were led through, they saw many different types of dinosaurs and some creatures they've never seen before or even knew existed. Not only was this a town, but also a sanctuary.

On some of the rooftops of some houses, pterosaurs rested. Pterosaurs are not dinosaurs, but are related to them and they both share the same common ancestor.

Some of the pterosaurs Twilight recognized, like Pteranodon and Quetzalcoatlus.

However, the Quetzalcoatlus aren't the monstrous, giraffe sized creatures, yet a smaller species known as _Quetzalcoatlus sp._ , that's only about a little bigger than an ostrich.

Spike took out the Dinodex from Twilight's saddlebag and scanned all the different creatures.

But, there were many large, lizard like reptiles that rivaled with the dinosaurs in the town, as in with population.

Though there were some dinosaurs, like Orodromeus, a small herbivore that walks on two, slender legs with a beak that's about as big as a pony, and Coelophysis, which is one of the earliest and first evolving dinosaurs that was a fast and agile carnivore that ran on two, slender legs with 3 fingered claws on its two arms and was also about the size of a pony.

Orodromeus and Coelophysis both lived in North America, but at different times and at different places. Orodromeus lived during the Late Cretaceous in Montana, and possibly Alberta, 76 million years, while Coelophysis lived during the Late Triassic to the Early Jurassic in the Southwestern U.S., 216 to 196 million years ago, and also in some parts of Southern Africa, like South Africa and Zimbabwe.

During Coelophysis's existence, mainly during the Permian and Triassic, all the continents were joined together into one super continent known as Pangaea.

That's why Coelophysis was found in both the U.S. and Africa, along with other creatures that lived when Pangaea was around because they had one super continent to explore and travel around.

So, when Pangaea broke up, the animals went along for the ride as the continents drifted to their present day positions.

Twilight didn't recognize any of the large reptiles. Some had sails, while others had tusks, or beaks. These creatures actually existed before the dinosaurs.

Many of them include Dimetrodon, Lystrosaurus, Edaphosaurus, and Diictodon. Trixie then noticed a clutch of eggs. She only got a foot from the eggs when a mother Dimetrodon roared at her.

She jumped back in fear as the Dimetrodon roared at her. Then, the mother surrounded her eggs with her body and tail while glaring and growling at Trixie.

Dimetrodon was the apex predator of its time while also being one of the first reptiles with a sail. However, Dimetrodon is not related to Spinosaurus.

Dimetrodon lived 295 to 272 million years ago in the Southwestern U.S., mainly Texas and Oklahoma, and Germany during the Early Permian.

Dimetrodon is also a widely varied species, ranging in all shapes and sizes and being at lengths from just 2 feet to 18 feet. Edaphosaurus, Dimetrodon's vegetarian cousin, was prey to Dimetrodon.

Edaphosaurus lived 300 to 280 million years ago during the Late Carboniferous and Early Permian in the same places as Dimetrodon.

Although Dimetrodon came 5 million years after Edaphosaurus, Edaphosaurus evolved first and got a head start at life.

As the group continued, they saw a group of Dimetrodon gorging on the carcass of an Edaphosaurus in an allyway.

As they watched, Trixie held in her need to throw up while the others just moved on as it was a part of nature.

In the sanctuary, the Coelophysis and Dimetrodon seem to have the most competition with each other. As the group past through, they noticed lots of fights between the two over territory and food.

Like Dimetrodon, Edaphosaurus had varied species as well, but not as many as Dimetrodon. They ranged in sizes from 2 feet to 12 feet.

Diictodon is the gopher of the reptile world. Being only about 2 feet in length, they lived in Siberia 260 to 254 million years ago during the Late Permian.

They spent almost their entire lives underground in spiral burrows and were one of the most successful reptiles of their time. The unique features about these creatures are their horny beaks and tusks.

They were used to chew up and rip off tough plant matter as Diictodon was an herbivore.

Lystrosaurus is the larger cousin of Diictodon and it's very likely Diictodon evolved into Lystrosaurus as Lystrosaurus came soon after Diictodon went extinct.

Lystrosaurus lived 255 to 250 million years ago in many parts of the world, like China, Antarctica, India, Mongolia, Russia, and South Africa during the Late Permian and Early Triassic.

Lystrosaurus was a very diverse species like Dimetrodon, but it had double the amount of species Dimetrodon had. They ranged in sizes from a small dog to about 8 feet.

Like Diictodon, they also had a horny beak with saber teeth-like tusks and were also herbivores. One thing that these 4 creatures had in common is the fact that they are all related.

They are part of a group known as mammal-like reptiles, which are reptiles with mammal-like characteristics. For example, with their teeth, they had incisors, canines, and molars, like that of mammals.

Not only that, they existed when Pangaea was around as well. Twilight and the others were fascinated by all the different creatures and how they interacted with the town's ponies.

They saw an Edaphosaurus carelessly take an apple from a fruit stand. "Hey!" the pony running the fruit stand said. The Edaphosaurus just ignored him and walked away before eating his prize. The group witnessed this and giggled.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Twilight asked the guard. "To our leader, but I have to ask, why were you guys running?" the guard replied. "A dinosaur chased us" Spike said. The guard nodded. "Yeah, things have gotten more dangerous around here with the arrival of the dinosaurs" "We came here to solve a friendship problem" Starlight said.

"Oh, so the map called you here? Well, I'll tell you it's not a friendship problem you're dealing with" the guard replied.

"That's impossible. The map only summons us to places where somepony there is dealing with a friendship problem. Right?" Starlight said. "Yes, Starlight's right" Twilight said.

"So, what exactly did we get summoned here for?" Trixie asked. "She will explain everything" the guard replied. "Who's she? Your leader?" Starlight asked. The guard nodded and they continued on.

They soon came across the great hall of the town. The guard opened the doors to the building. "Right this way" the guard said, holding the door open for them. "Thanks" Spike said.

"Yes, thank you" Twilight said, thanking him for opening and holding the door for them. Afterwards, they were led to a throne room.

Along the walls were many stained glass windows that were different shades of browns and yellows along with a torch in between each window. At the other end of the room was a throne with a mare in it.

Behind her and the throne was a large brown closed curtain. The room itself was brown, but a red carpet with gold around the edges ran along the middle of the room before stopping at the base of the throne.

The guard lead the others to the other side before stopping at the base of the throne and bowing before the mare in the throne.

The throne looked like that of Celestia and Luna's throne, yet was red with gold around the edges. At the top was a crescent moon, like that of Luna's chair.

The mare was a unicorn with a blue coat and dark blue mane. Her eyes were yellow and her mane and tail had a waterfall hairstyle. Next to her throne in a holder was a scepter with a crescent moon on top.

"Rise" she said and the group rose. "Your greatness, this is Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends" the guard said and the mare immediately beamed in happiness.

"Really! You're kidding!" she said in excitement before she hopped down from her throne.

She then landed in front of Twilight and grabbed her injured hoof and shook it rapidly like Applejack did when they first met.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess! I am such a huge fan!" she said, before she let go of her hoof. Twilight's hoof was hurting after that aggressive shake. She winced a little bit in pain, but continued on.

"The pleasures all mine" she said. "My name's Crescent Swirl" the mare said, introducing herself. "Nice to meet you" Twilight said. Then, Crescent noticed Spike.

"Oh! Is this Spike. He's so cute!" Crescent said before scratching Spike on the head. Spike smiled with pride and crossed his arms. Then, she turned to Starlight. "Are you Starlight?" Crescent asked.

"Yes, that's me" Starlight replied. "Nice to meet you" Crescent said before shaking hooves with her. Then, she turned to Trixie. "And you must be Trixie, I presume?" Crescent asked.

"The one and only" Trixie replied. "Nice to meet you, too" Crescent said before shaking hooves with her. "So, uh, Crescent, what's the problem?" Twilight asked.

Knowing what she meant, Crescent turned serious. "Yes, so, the map summoned you here to help me and my people" Crescent said.

"So, if it's not a friendship problem we're here to solve or help you with, then what do you need to do?" Starlight asked.

Crescent's horn then started glowing and the curtain's parted, revealing a window that viewed over the Saddle Arabian desert. But, what they saw when the curtain's parted totally shocked them.

In the near distance was a gigantic volcano that was already showing signs of eruption. Smoke was already flowing out of the top.

"Wait! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! The map summoned us hear to deal with that?" Spike said in shock. "How are we supposed to stop a volcano from erupting?" Starlight said.

"Oh no! I don't need you to stop it. I want you 4 to help me evacuate the dinosaurs and my people" Crescent said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! So, the map summoned us hear to help you evacuate your town and the resident dinosaurs from an erupting volcano!?" Twilight said and Crescent nodded.

Trixie slowly started backing away when Starlight dragged her back with her magic. "So, are you guys willing to help me? By the way, the volcano just started spewing smoke not to long ago" Crescent said.

"I didn't realize that distant mountain we saw on the way hear was an active volcano" Twilight replied.

"The mountain just recently started acting like this and I knew I couldn't evacuate alone, so I decided to wait until help arrived and it came in the form of you guys" Crescent said.

"The Tree of Harmony must have sensed this and called us here" Twilight said.

"But, how are we gonna evacuate the dinosaurs? The map should have chosen Fluttershy for this job as she can understand them" Starlight said. "She can only understand our dinosaurs" Twilight said.

"Well, I don't know why I was summoned because I don't what I can do?" Trixie said. "The map chose us for a reason" Spike said. "Spike's right" Twilight said. Trixie sighed and nodded.

"Okay, I guess, we're in" Twilight said. "Great! I'll start evacuating my people" Crescent said before she and the guard raced off. Twilight watched as they both left.

"Trixie. Starlight. I want you to go help her" Twilight said. "Okay. Are you sure?" Starlight asked. Twilight nodded. "Good luck" Starlight said before the 2 raced off after Crescent.

"What are we gonna do?" Spike asked. "We're gonna find a way to evacuate the dinosaurs" Twilight replied. Spike hopped onto Twilight's back and she flew off.

But, they needed to hurry up as the volcano was a ticking time bomb of molten rock and lava.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spiney was exploring around the town wall, looking for Twilight and the group. He sniffed the ground, following her scent, but it ended at the main gate to the town.

The guard was still their and he stood his ground as Spiney approached with his spear out. Spiney approached him and let out a friendly growl. The guard lowered his spear seeing it as a friendly sign.

"Well, at least you're not a mean one" he said. Spiney nodded and looked around, but no sign of Twilight. He sniffed the air again and caught her scent again and followed it.

The guard watched as Spiney left and returned to his guard position.

* * *

Twilight flew out of the town before landing on the outskirts of the town. She looked around making sure their were no aggressive dinosaurs around. Spike hopped off when Spiney came.

Spiney saw her and was overjoyed. He roared and ran towards her. Twilight and Spike looked in his direction and were overjoyed as well. "Spiney!" Twilight said, overjoyed.

She ran towards him and she hugged him on the snout. He closed her eyes and purred, enjoying the embrace. When they broke apart, both were very happy. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Then, Spike joined her side. Spiney then bent down and licked Spike. Spike smiled and patted Spiney on the snout. "It's good to see you again too, buddy" Spike replied.

Then, Twilight noticed his wound on his right leg. "Spiney! You're hurt!" Twilight said gesturing to it. Spiney looked at it and shrugged. "Are you okay?" she asked. Spiney nodded. "Okay, good" Twilight said.

Then, he noticed the volcano. Spiney roared and pointed at it. "Yes, that's why we were summoned here" Twilight replied. Spiney's eyes widened.

"Now, come on. We're going to evacuate the dinosaurs here" Twilight said and Spiney agreed with Twilight as he couldn't watch helpless dinosaurs be killed by a volcano.

Then, the 3 rushed towards the volcano.

* * *

They ran about a mile out from the town before stopping on top of a sand dune. A few more miles away was the volcano and in between them and the volcano were a vast diversity of dinosaurs and other creatures.

Yet, they were oblivious of the coming danger. Immediately, the 3 started discussing a plan, but their options are limited. Meanwhile, activity was going on in the valley below between them and the volcano.

In the valley was a large oasis, supporting the dinosaurs that existed here, along with some more ancient reptiles.

A few herds of Saurolophus, Maiasaura, Einiosaurus, Centrosaurus, Protoceratops, Scutosaurus, and Placerias lived here, along with a group of Therizinosaurus, Plateosaurus, and Prenocephale and a solitary Chasmosaurus, Desmatosuchus and Deinocherius.

Some of the other creatures that lived in the town live out here, too. It was a vast diversity of dinosaurs and ancient reptiles. Some happened to live in the same environments, at the same time, or in the same place.

Protoceratops, Saurolophus, and Prenocephale, along with Therizinosaurus and Deinocherius lived together in Mongolia, while Maiasaura, Einiosaurus, Centrosaurus, and Chasmosaurus lived together in North America, although Maiasaura and Einiosaurus lived together in Montana while Centrosaurus and Chasmosaurus lived together in Canada, but all 4 were hunted by the same predator...Daspletosaurus.

Scutosaurus, Plateosaurus, Desmatosuchus, and Placerias lived before these dinosaurs as they are more ancient. Plateosaurus is an ancient dinosaur, and one of the first big dinosaurs.

Desmatosuchus, Placerias, and Plateosaurus lived together in the Triassic while Scutosaurus lived in the Permian, which is the period before the Triassic and is in the Paleozoic Era, the era before the Mesozoic Era.

Saurolophus and Maiasaura are both hadrosaurs, or duck bills.

Saurolophus and Maiasaura both lived during the Late Cretaceous, but Saurolophus lived in Mongolia 70 to 68 million years ago while Maiasaura lived in North America 76 million years ago, but a smaller species of Saurolophus lived in Alberta, Canada.

Saurolophus reached lengths of 27 to 43 feet long and 8 to 17 feet high at the hip, while Maiasaura reached lengths of 30 feet long and 8 feet high at the hip.

Einiosaurus, Centrosaurus, Chasmosaurus, and Protoceratops are all ceratopsians, or horned dinosaurs.

All 4 lived during the Late Cretaceous, but Einiosaurus, Centrosaurus, and Chasmosaurus lived in North America while Protoceratops lived in Mongolia.

Einiosaurus lived 74 million years ago, Centrosaurus and Chasmosaurus both lived 76 to 75 million years ago, and Protoceratops lived 83 to 70 million years ago. Einiosaurus was 15 feet long and 5 feet high at the hip.

Einiosaurus's horn was curved and faced forward and down, making it useless for attack.

Two large spikes stuck out at the back of its large frill which at least was a good defense against predators because it looked bigger and scarier.

Centrosaurus was 3 feet longer than Einiosaurus at 18 feet and 1 foot higher at 6 feet high at the hip.

But, Centrosaurus was far more dangerous than Einiosaurus as it had an almost 2 foot nose horn that could do devastating damage to any careless predator.

Chasmosaurus was 14 to 16 feet in length and 8 feet high at the hip. Unlike Centrosaurus, it relied on its large frill to drive off predators.

But, if that didn't work, it had 3 horns, 2 above the brows and one on the nose, to get the job done.

But, surprisingly, Chasmosaurus's frill was actually very thin and weak, so one bite from a predator with a strong bite force could easily crush it. Finally, Protoceratops is the smallest of the 4.

About the size of a sheep, at 6 feet in length and 2 feet at the shoulder and about 3 feet high at the hip, Protoceratops was one of the smallest ceratopsians. But, that doesn't mean it didn't pack a punch.

Protoceratops, even though it lacked horns, had a sharp beak and a tough skull, along with a sizable frill. Ceratopsians were one of the toughest dinosaurs to deal with.

Scutosaurus is an ancient armored reptile that lived in Siberia during the Late Permian 254 to 252 million years ago. Scutosaurus is about 10 feet long and about 4 feet tall at the shoulder.

Scutosaurus was small, but yet a heavily built reptile. It was covered in hard bony plates with a number of spikes decorating its skull. But, since it was so heavy, along with its short legs, it wasn't much of a runner.

But, that means it could easily defend itself as besides its plates and spikes, it has powerful muscles and a thick skeleton.

But, unlike an ankylosaur or any other armored dinosaur in which their plates are on the outside, Scutosaurus's plates are under its skin.

Scutosaurus was a plant-eater that lived in semi-arid conditions like here in Saddle Arabia. It was perfectly adapted for travelling in these types of conditions.

But, this large oasis is big enough to hold a large number of life, so the Scutosaurus won't be migrating for a while as theirs plenty of food here.

Placerias is an ancient reptile that lived during the Late Triassic in North America 220 to 216 million years ago.

Placerias is a large herbivorous reptile that was almost 12 feet long and 3 feet tall at the shoulder and was almost as tall as a pony.

Placerias has two short tusks that protrude from the sides of its mouth like that of an elephant.

These tusks were used for defense while also helping Placerias feed as they acted like shovels and dug up roots that the Placerias would eat.

Placerias also had sharp beak like that of Protoceratops that chopped up the tough vegetation.

Desmatosuchus is another ancient reptile that lived alongside Placerias, but lived 12 million years longer. Desmatosuchus is 16 feet long and about 4 feet tall at the hip.

Desmatosuchus is a herbivorous reptile that is covered in hard bony plates like that of the armored dinosaurs, but Desmatosuchus also has 18 inch shoulder spikes along with a plated belly.

It took a lot to take down this little armored tank. However, Desmatosuchus's head isn't armored, so if predators manage to get past the shoulder spikes and the armor and reach the head, its game over for Desmatosuchus.

Plateosaurus is another dinosaur that evolved during the Jurassic and lived at the same time as Coelophysis. Plateosaurus lived 214 to 204 million years ago in North America, Europe, and Greenland.

Plateosaurus reached 16 to 33 feet in length and 10 feet at the hip. Plateosaurus is an ancient relative of the sauropods, the largest dinosaurs to ever walk the Earth.

Plateosaurus is actually in a group known as the prosauropods, which are dinosaurs that will eventually evolve into sauropods.

Plateosaurus also has the ability to walk and stand on its back legs, which differentiates it from sauropods.

In defensive situations, Plateosaurus used its long, whip-like tail or its powerfully built arms and sharp claws to defend itself from attackers.

But, Plateosaurus was the biggest thing of its time, so anything rarely attacked it.

However, with all the dinosaurs living together, the tables have turned and Plateosaurus is only like half the size of super predators like Tyrannosaurus or Spinosaurus.

Therizinosaurus is a bizarre dinosaur that lived in Mongolia 70 million years ago during the Late Cretaceous.

It has a long neck, long arms, a pop belly, is bipedal, and a plant eater, but the most striking feature about this dinosaur are it's meter long claws on the end of its hands.

Originally, scientists thought these claws were the ribs of a giant turtle, then they thought they belonged to a large predatory dinosaur, but they soon belonged to Therizinosaurus.

Besides the meter long claws, its arms are longer than a person at 8 to 12 feet in length. Turns out, therizinosaurs were originally meat eaters, even being related to the tyrannosaurs.

But, as time went on and as they evolved, they gradually switched to plants. The claws have two purposes: pulling down plants and self defense against predators.

Therizinosaurus is 33 feet in length and 10 feet high at the hip. Deinocherius is another bizarre dinosaur that lived alongside Therizinosaurus, probably more bizarre than Therizinosaurus.

Although they almost look the same, Deinocherius is actually related to the fast, ornithomimid dinosaurs. But, it has many characteristics to that of Therizinosaurus.

It has arms that are 8 feet in length, but the claws of Deinocherius are not meter long claws like that of Therizinosaurus. Instead, they're hook shaped and are about 20 cm in length.

Its claws were used for defense and to help it eat. Deinocherius itself is 36 feet in length and 12 feet high at the hip.

But, another strange feature about Deinocherius is the fact that is has a hump-like sail on its back, similar to that of Spinosaurus. Adding another 4 feet in height, the sail makes Deinocherius 16 feet tall.

Since it was an ornithomimid dinosaur, it was an omnivore, eating small animals and plants. In fact, this was a strange dinosaur.

But, this mass of a herd and diversity of prey attracts predators, especially the large ones. Nearby, the family of Daspletosaurus stalk the dinosaurs, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

But, they aren't the only predators here. Nearby, a new predator appeared from behind a sand dune. It is a 4th the size of a full grown Daspletosaurus. It has an enormous head that house sharp teeth.

Its legs are positioned under its body and are strong and long, giving it speed. It's body structure indicates it has powerful muscles.

Besides it's sharp teeth, it has giant canines, giving it saber teeth, however they're not as long as that of Smilodon, the saber-toothed cat that has long, brittle, sword-like saber teeth.

These are smaller, and are conically shaped like that of T-Rex, and are less brittle than that of Smilodon. This creature is known as a Gorgonopsid, but it's real name is...Inostrancevia.

Inostrancevia lived during the Late Permian 260-254 million years ago in Siberia. At a length of almost 12 feet and almost 3 feet at the shoulder and 4 feet at the top of the head, this was the top predator of its time.

It's saber teeth alone are 15 cm long. It lived along side Scutosaurus and Diictodon, and Scutosaurus was Inostrancevia's main source of food. Inostrancevia is a reptile, but looks more like a mammal.

After all, it is a mammal-like reptile and is related to Dimetrodon. The Inostrancevia focuses mainly on the Scutosaurus, but it's weary of the new, larger reptiles that are unfamiliar to her.

She eyes the Scutosaurus and waits behind the sand dune, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. However, it's not the only other predator here. A few sand dunes away, another predator lie in wait.

It appears from behind the sand dune. It looks like a large land crocodile, which it is and an ancient relative of them.

It has huge jaws, armor-like scales covering its body, and walks on legs that are positioned under its body, with the back legs being higher up than the front. This creature is known as...Postosuchus.

Postosuchus was the top predator of its time and lived alongside Placerias, Desmatosuchus, Plateosaurus, and Coelophysis. It didn't hunt Plateosaurus as it was too big, but it did hunt Placerias.

Postosuchus lived 221 to 203 million years ago during the Late Triassic in North America. Postosuchus measures 13 to 16 feet in length and 4 feet at the shoulder, yet it could probably stand at a height of 6 to 7 feet.

Postosuchus can walk and run on 4 legs, however it can stand up on it's two back legs, like that of a bear. This was probably used more for intimidation or to help it pounce on other animals.

The Postosuchus waits for the perfect moment to strike as she eyes the Placerias, but she is also weary of the new, larger, unfamiliar reptiles as well. However, there are still more predators.

Another is right in front of the plant-eaters and is hidden right in the lake. In the lake, a relative of modern day crocodiles and Postosuchus lies in wait. There's actually a few of them.

In the lake, lying in wait, is...Rutiodon. Rutiodon lived during the Late Triassic in North America around the states of New York, New Jersey, and North Carolina.

It was an apex predator that lived in the water and is a distant relative of crocodiles, mainly gharials because Rutiodon had a skinny snout like that of a gharial and mainly went after small creatures at the waters edge.

Rutiodon ranged from only 10 feet, to a massive 28 feet, which is as long as the largest, ever-recorded alligator.

Rutiodon is related to modern crocodiles, but are part of an extinct group of crocodiles known as phytosaurs. In the lake, most of the Rutiodons are small fry, but there are a few large ones.

They lie in wait until something is drinking from the water edge. But, they aren't the only predators lying in wait in the water.

Another relative of the crocodile lies in wait as well, but this creature is more related to the crocodile than Rutiodon as it is an earlier ancestor. It's more primitive than that of Rutiodon and is a rival to Lystrosaurus.

It is known as...Chasmatosaur, or Chasmatosaurus, but its real name is...Proterosuchus. Proterosuchus lived 252 to 250 million years ago during the Early Triassic in South Africa and China.

Proterosuchus measured 10 feet in length and 2 feet at the shoulder. Although not that big, this reptile was the largest and most dangerous predator of its time.

This monster lived alongside Lystrosaurus and Lystrosaurus was the common prey. The unique feature about this creature is its overbite.

It's an adaptation that allows Proterosuchus to hook onto its prey and drag and keep it underwater with ease. To make things easier, the overbite holds ferocious looking teeth that help in seizing prey.

The Proterosuchus swim around with the Rutiodon, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. But, they're a little worried about becoming a bite sized snack for the larger Rutiodon.

A couple more sand dunes away are a few familiar faces...a pack of feral, hunting Velociraptors.

They look exactly like Velcie, except they're feral and in a pack. They eye the Protoceratops as Protoceratops is the main food source and arch enemy for these predators back in their prehistoric homeland of Mongolia.

But, they're weary of the Therizinosaurus and Deinocherius as these are major threats to these predators. One swipe of their claws is all it takes to kill a Velociraptor. But, they're still not the only predators here.

Nearby on the outskirts stalks another familiar face...a Tarbosaurus. Related to Daspletosaurus, except bigger.

The Tarbosaurus is eyeing all the dinosaurs, but is weary of the Therizinosaurus and Deinocherius as these are fierce competitors to Tarbosaurus. But, there's one last predator nearby that's bigger than all the rest.

A large, three toed foot stomps in the sand before the owner of it reveals itself from behind a sand dune.

The dinosaur looks like Giganotosaurus, but is smaller and has a short sail that runs from the top of its neck to the end of its tail.

This predator lived in North America and, to make things scarier, it rivals in size with T-Rex and is a relative of Giganotosaurus, also Allosaurus. This is Giganotosaurus's North American cousin...Acrocanthosaurus.

A monster and top predator of its time, Acrocanthosaurus terrorized North America for 6 million years and is what you would get if you combined Giganotosaurus and Spinosaurus, but reduce the size and shorten the sail while also lengthening it.

Acrocanthosaurus lived in the states of Texas, Wyoming, and Oklahoma during the Early Cretaceous 116 to 110 million years ago.

Acrocanthosaurus reached a length of 38 feet, almost as long as T-Rex, and 10 feet at the hip, while 12 feet with the sail, just as tall as T-Rex. The Acrocanthosaurus watched from a distance on the outskirts of the oasis.

Knowing what was about to happen with all the carnivores, he would wait for the perfect moment to strike. He can afford to bide his time as he's had practice with waiting. Then, the Acrocanthosaurus walks off.

Meanwhile, the Daspletosaurus pack watches as a bull Maiasaura strays from the herd to munch on some fresh, untouched food. Seeing the opportunity, the Daspletosaurus strike.

It's about to be the Crystal Empire incident all over again. Luckily, this time, the action is far away from any town and is basically in the middle of nowhere. The baby rushes for the bull.

She gets between him and the herd and roars at him. He turns around and faces her. He roars and rears up on his back legs before crashing down on the sand. Having experience, the Daspletosaurus doesn't budge.

Meanwhile, the other family members of her pack stir up the mass herd. The two sisters let out thunderous roars, disrupting the mass herd. The dinosaurs split in different directions, confusing the predators.

The two chomp and roar at any nearby dinosaur. Soon, the Inostrancevia gets in on the fret. She aims for the herd of Scutosaurus. She reaches the them as they're huddled together in a defensive position.

The Inostrancevia lets out a thunderous roar at the herd and they roar back. But, the Inostrancevia isn't backing down. She paces back and forth among them, growling.

But, also, the Placerias herd is entangled with the Scutosaurus herd. Right now, they're between a predator and the edge of the lake.

The Rutiodons were closing in, but some members noticed them and started roaring in defense. Then, the Postosuchus joins in. He closes in on the Placerias, but not for long.

The Inostrancevia, seeing the intruder, let's out a menacing roar. The Postosuchus's attention is taken off the Placerias and is now on the Inostrancevia.

The Inostrancevia roars again and the Postosuchus responds with a louder roar. Then, she rears up on her back legs and roars again. The two predators continued their roaring contest, sizing each other up.

The Scutosaurus and Placerias watch as the two size each other up. Then, the clash begins. The Inostrancevia charges, jaws open. The Postosuchus rears up and roars as the Inostrancevia lunges for her throat, dodging it.

She then lands on all fours with a thud, but the Inostrancevia backs away just in time, avoiding the stomp. Then, the Inostrancevia charges again, jaws open.

She manages to land her jaws in the side of the Postosuchus's neck. Her saber teeth dig into the Postosuchus's armored hide, but it luckily saves the Postosuchus, for now.

The Postosuchus tries to shake the Inostrancevia off, but it's no use as she does not let go. Every time they thrash, the Inostrancevia's teeth dig deeper.

Then, she manages to shake the Inostrancevia off. The Postosuchus rears up again and roars. The Inostrancevia attacks again, aiming for her belly this time with jaws open.

But, the Postosuchus brings her body down and lands on the Inostrancevia. The Inostracevia tries to bite the Postosuchus's belly, but fails to do so. Then, she tries to push the Postosuchus off, but that fails, too.

Then, she backs up and the Postosuchus stands up again. Then, the Inostrancevia rams with all her body force into the Postosuchus, knocking her over and off her feet, bringing the Postosuchus to the ground on her side.

The Inostrancevia then attacks, landing her jaws on the Postosuchus's neck again. The Postosuchus tries to push off the Inostrancevia, but it's no use.

Then, as hard as she can, the Postosuchus ends up jabbing one of her fingers into the Inostracevia's eye. The Inostrancevia lets go and roars in pain.

Luckily, the claws of Postosuchus are not sharp and the Inostrancevia's lucky her eye wasn't gouged out. The Postosuchus gets back on her feet, and now has the upper hand.

She lunges at the Inostrancevia and lands her jaws on the Inostrancevia's neck. The Inostrancevia roars in pain.

Then, using all her strength, the Postosuchus brings the Inostrancevia to the ground on her side and pins her.

Then, the Postosuchus looks down into the Inostrancevia's eyes and let's out a mighty, loud, thunderous roar into her face. Then, gets off and walks away. The Inostrancevia gets up, surprised.

The Postosuchus was worn out from the fight and wasn't gonna risk more injury from trying to get a meal. The Inostrancevia watches before roaring a "thank you".

The Postosuchus stopped, looked back at her, and nodded before roaring a "you're welcome" and continuing on.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Tarbosaurus joined in on the fret. The last predators not to join were the Velociraptors. Since they were smarter than the other predators here, they decided to wait until a kill was made.

The Tarbosaurus charged one of the Maiasaura, but only to become into contact with the Therizinosaurus herd leader. He roared and swung his claws. The Maiasaura hid among the giants for protection.

Soon, the rest of the herd backed up him up, along with the Deinocherius. The Tarbosaurus, knowing how dangerous these things are and being outnumbered by them, immediately retreats, roaring in frustration back at the Therizinosaurus.

But then, he puts his eyes on the Plateosaurus. He walks towards the herd and roars. The herd leader calls out and they get into a defensive position, roaring and stomping, intimidating the larger Tarbosaurus.

Then, the Tarbosaurus lunges, but ended up getting hit in the face by a Plateosaurus's powerful tail. He recovered, but soon was faced with the Therizinosaurus herd and Deinocherius again.

They were helping the Plateosaurus as there is strength and safety in numbers. The Tarbosaurus angrily backs down, roaring in anger as he walks away.

Then, the Therizinosaurus and Deinocherius focus their attention on the two Daspletosaurus as they plan to drive all predators away. Then, the mother Daspletosaurus roars at them.

She gets between them and her daughters. She lets out a loud, aggressive, mighty, thunderous roar at the herd. They're frightened for a second, but not for long. They soon all roared back, swinging their claws.

The mother Daspletosaurus wasn't gonna let them pass, even if it meant risking injury. Meanwhile, the baby Daspletosaurus was still facing off against the bull Maiasaura.

No matter how hard he tried, he just can't get past her. In pure instinct, he waits for an opening among the running dinosaurs. He finally finds one and takes off running as fast as his legs can carry him.

Seeing he's on the run, the young Daspletosaurus calls to her mother and sisters. They here and see the running Maiasaura. They turn their immediate attention on the bull and the chase begins.

The other predators catch up on the chase. The Maiasaura looks behind him to see all the predators and he picks up his pace. The baby Daspletosaurus soon catches up and starts biting at his heels.

He kicks up sand and tries to kick the Daspletosaurus in the face, but fails to do so, but the sand works. The Daspletosaurus loses track of her footing and trips, collapsing into the sand.

She soon recovers and resumes the chase. The Velociraptors pass the baby and close in on the Maiasaura. Meanwhile, the Inostrancevia was secretly keeping up with the chase.

The Velociraptors catch up with the bull. One leaps on the bulls side and bites hard into the Maiasaura's side, making the bull roar in pain. The bull soon shakes the Velociraptor off. The others bite at his heels.

But then, the Velociraptor's begin to slow down as they're tired from the sprint. Maiasaura can luckily run longer. But, he's also beginning to tire. The Maiasaura keeps running, picking up speed.

Then, when he's far ahead, he looks back, making sure the coast is clear. He sees the predators far in the distance behind him, but he stops for a short rest. However, he doesn't know he's not safe.

Unknowingly, from his side, the Inostrancevia closes in. When she's finally within biting distance, she lunges and roars.

Her teeth, especially her saber teeth, land a blow in the side of his left front leg, forming a huge gash. The Maiasaura roars in tremendous pain. He kicks at the Inostrancevia before he continues running.

He's a little faster than the Inostrancevia, but he can't keep this up for long as his leg is slowly giving out. He only runs a few more yards before he begins to tire.

He looks behind him to see the closing in predators, but fails to see coming danger. Then, out of nowhere, the Maiasaura is halted as the Acrocanthosaurus comes out of nowhere to finish him off.

He lunges from out of nowhere and his jaws land on the Maiasaura's neck. The Maiasaura tries to break free, but the Acrocanthosaurus overpowers him and wrestles him to the ground while delivering all his bite force, crushing the Maiasaura's neck.

The Acrocanthosaurus removes his jaws from the now dead Maiasaura, puts his foot on the bull's side, and lets out a thunderous roar in triumph. But, he's not aloud to enjoy his kill for long.

Just as he's about to dig in, the other predators arrive. The first to arrive is the baby Daspletosaurus. She roars as she tries to frighten off the larger predator. But, the Acrocanthosaurus isn't buying it.

He gets in front of his kill, defending it, and lets out a mighty roar at the baby, but she's a tough cookie. The two intimidate each other, sizing each other up. Then, her two sisters arrive and back her up.

The pack of Velociraptors also arrive, along with the Inostrancevia. The predators unite in a roaring contest, trying to drive off the larger predator. The Acrocanthosaurus is intimidated, but is no quitter.

He stays as long as he can, trying to defend his kill that he sort of stole from the Daspletosaurus family. Then, the mother, Postosuchus, and Tarbosaurus arrive. They join in with the roaring contest.

Outnumbered and intimidated, the Acrocanthosaurus makes the smart decision of backing down for he doesn't want to risk injury.

But, just so he doesn't go completely hungry, he rips off a huge slab of meat from the carcass before he walks off. Then, winning their prize, the Daspletosaurus close in. However, the Tarbosaurus wants some.

But, the mother and sisters aren't gonna having it. As he walks in, the 4 roar at him. He roars back and backs down. Now, the pecking order comes into play.

Although Daspletosaurus is smaller, the pack fills in as it is 4 against 1. The other predators have the patience to wait. Also, the kill is attracting other and more predators.

More Inostrancevia and Postosuchus show up, along with a bunch of Dimetrodon. Pterosaurs circle above the carcass, waiting for their moment to swoop in and grab something to eat.

However, the creatures won't be able to finish in time, or maybe even get to eat for the volcano is becoming more active and the danger is growing.

With the hunt over, the dinosaurs around the oasis have calmed down, but calm won't last forever with the looming danger of the volcano.

* * *

The ash cloud has grown. It now covers the whole volcano and beyond. It slowly covers the oasis, blocking out the sun as it grows. The dinosaurs don't see it as a coming threat, however some do.

The Acrocanthosaurus is now a mile from the carcass. He has finished the slab of meat and continues on walking. He then stops and looks back at the growing ash cloud.

He's glad he got out of there when he did. Then, he looks back forward and continues on. Meanwhile, Twilight, Spike, and Spiney are still planning out their plan. But, they've had no luck coming up with one.

"If only Fluttershy came with us" Spike said. "She can only understand our dinosaurs, Spike" Twilight replied. "This seems hopeless. How are we gonna evacuate a bunch of dinosaurs?" Spike asked.

"Don't worry, Spike. We'll come up with something" Twilight said. "You say that like your confident and know what you're doing" Spike said. "I DON'T!" Twilight shouted before she put her hooves over her face

. Spike patted her on her back. Then, Spike looked at Spiney, who was thinking. "Maybe Spiney could help" Spike suggested.

"How's he going to? I don't think dinosaurs can understand each other" Twilight said. "He can understand us" Spike said.

"True, but he's like a giant dog, and also, I don't know how he understands English. Dinosaurs didn't English back then, nor did English exist back then. They can't even speak. All they can do is roar, growl, and snarl" Twilight said.

"Maybe they have a secret language" Spike said. "True, but unlikely. You don't see herbivores and carnivores conversing with each other" Twilight said.

"Yeah, but raptors can communicate with each other" Spike said. "That's true, but dinosaurs don't have a universal language" Twilight said. Spike frowned and agreed. They both sighed as it seemed hopeless.

Spiney heard them talking and it caught his attention. Spiney thought about what they said, and he was gonna prove them wrong. He saw a herd of Saurolophus passing by and he walked up to them.

"Spiney? Where are you going?" Twilight asked and she and Spike followed. He walked up to the leader, but the herd reacted with fear. Spiney let out a friendly growl and the herd sort of calmed down.

He turned his attetion to the herd leader. Spiney started roaring and growling as if he was talking and made a bunch of claw movements.

He pointed to the volcano and the Saurolophus leader seemed to know what he was saying. He called to the herd and they immediately started heading away from the volcano.

The Saurolophus nodded a "thank you" and Spiney snorted a "your welcome". Spiney smiled and watched as the Saurolophus herd left.

Then, he turned back to Twilight and Spike and they were speechless, they're eyes wide and mouths open. Spiney shrugged his shoulders and roared as a motion of "what!?".

"How'd you do that?" Twilight asked. Spiney shrugged his shoulders. "Do you think he could do that with the other dinosaurs" Spike asked.

"I don't know, Spike, but we're gonna find out" Twilight said and the 3 went off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starlight and Trixie have finished evacuating the town's ponies, but have had no luck with the dinosaurs. They've tried everything, but they don't listen.

So, they'll just wait and see if Twilight, Spike, and Spiney can get them. They meet the citizens at the entrance as they are beginning to head out. "How can I ever thank you?" Crescent said.

"There's no need" Starlight said. "Are sure you're not gonna come with us?" Crescent asked. "No, we're gonna stick with Twilight and make sure she gets out" Starlight said.

"Alright, well, I wish you the best of luck and make sure to not get burned up by the volcano" Crescent said. "Don't worry" Starlight said. "If we're lucky enough" Trixie said.

Starlight bumped her in the side and glared at her. Crescent waved at them before she and her citizens headed off. Trixie and Starlight waved back. "Alright, let's go find Twilight" Starlight said.

Trixie nodded and the two headed off to look for their friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spiney had alerted all of the dinosaurs, including the Proterosuchus and Rutiodons and other prehistoric reptiles in the area.

All of the creatures have just left the oasis and now the oasis is lifeless, not a dinosaur or prehistoric reptile in sight. The others watched as the creatures left. They smiled and cheered.

"Yes, we did it!" Twilight shouted in excitement. But, their excitement was ruined by an earthquake. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to show the growing force from inside the volcano.

Then, they heard a bubbling sound. Spiney looked and the lake was starting to bubble in a few places. Luckily, the creatures that lived in the lake evacuated just in time as this is from the force that lies below.

It's a lethal mix of low temperature gases that include sulfur dioxide and flesh burning chlorine. Spiney walks up and smells a place that's bubbling.

He backs up and sneezes before backing away from the bubbles. From what it smells, he knows its bad.

Then, a tremor rattles the ground before a jet of white, hot steam blasts up from the ground right into Spiney's face. Spiney roars in pain as it burns his face.

Luckily not hurt, Spiney shakes his head, trying to suppress the pain. "Spiney, are you okay!?" Twilight asks and he nods. Then, more jet streams burst up from the ground around them.

"Let's get out of here!" Twilight said and the 3 ran towards the town as the jets continues to burst up from the ground around them. Luckily, they don't follow them and just stay near the lake.

* * *

Meanwhile, the volcano's strength is growing. The ash cloud has now almost covered all of the desert. A few smoke explosions happen hear and there on the mountain.

But, the timer is almost up before the volcano explodes. Then, another earthquake rattles the desert. It's bigger than the other that Twilight, Spike, and Spiney felt.

As the Daspletosaurus feed, they feel it, along with the other creatures. The mother raises her head up from the carcass and looks at the volcano. Sensing it as a threat, she calls her family and they leave.

Besides, they've had their fill anyway. Then, the other predators move in. However, the Tarbosaurus roars, signalling he's still there and up next. He heads to the carcass and feeds.

But then, the female Inostancevia does something. She quickly runs up and rips off a slab of meat. The Tarbosaurus roars and snaps at her. She places her prize down and roars back before she begins to feast.

The female Postosuchus that she fought earlier is close by, watching her. Then, the Postosuchus approaches. Sensing her, the Inostrancevia roars at her. But then, seeing its her, she thinks otherwise.

Being generous, she rips off a piece of her slab and gives it to the Postosuchus. The Postosuchus smiles at her and growls a "thank you".

The Inostrancevia roars a "your welcome" back and the Postosuchus takes the piece of meat and eats it whole, like that of a crocodile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight, Spike, and Spiney head back towards the town. But then, half way there, they reunite with two familiar faces. As they walk, in the distance, they hear faint yelling.

Twilight looks and sees Starlight and Trixie running towards them. "Guys!" Twilight shouted and she ran for them. They reunited with a hug. "We did it" Twilight said. "You evacuated the dinosaurs?" Trixie asked.

"Yes" Spike replied. "What about you guys?" Twilight asked. "We evacuated the citizens, but not the resident dinosaurs" Starlight said. "Well, Spiney can help with that" Twilight said and they headed into the town.

Spiney roared, catching the creatures attentions. Then, he did the things he did with the Saurolophus herd and every other creature. The creatures listened and headed out.

However, some of the Dimetrodon mothers were sad as they had to leave and abandon their babies. But, it's either their life or not. However, one nest was gonna change that.

The eggs in a nest next to Trixie's cart were showing signs of life. Soon, baby Dimetrodon appeared from their eggs. They soon leave the nest, and the first thing they want to explore is Trixie's cart.

When the creatures all leave, Trixie goes to her cart, only to be shocked by the newly hatched baby Dimetrodons. Trixie screams by the sight of them. "Trixie! What's wrong?" Starlight asked.

"Baby lizards are crawling all over my cart!" Trixie shouted, being dramatic. "Relax, Trixie. They're babies. They're not gonna hurt you" Twilight said. A baby walks up to Spike and croaks.

Spike picks up the baby in his claws and scratches it on the chin, which the baby likes. "I think they're cute" Spike said. "Well, what do we do with them. We can't just leave them here" Starlight said.

They thought about it for a second. Then, they looked at Trixie's cart. "What?" Trixie asked, thinking they are looking at her. Then, she realized what they were looking at. "Oh no, I don't think so" Trixie said.

"How else are we gonna carry them?" Twilight asked. "Can't Spiney carry them?" Trixie asked. "Come on, Trixie" Starlight said. Trixie thought about. Then, she looked at the volcano, then the babies. "Alright" Trixie said.

Quickly, they loaded up the baby Dimetrodons. When they were done, Trixie shut her cart's door, hitched it up, and she was ready to go. With that done and everything else, they were ready to go.

Then, Twilight's, Starlight's, and Trixie's cutie marks, Spike's spikes, and Spiney's sail and spikes glowed, showing that their mission was complete. "Yes!" Twilight cheered.

The others cheered as well, but it wasn't over yet. "We can celebrate later, but right now, we need to get out of here" Twilight said. The others agreed and they headed out. And just in time, too.

The volcano's top was showing signs of eruption. Lava was bursting from the mouth and rivers of lava flowed from the side. Then, the top explodes as cinders are sent miles into the sky.

With the thick cloud of ash, it just looks like an orange streak. Then, a small explosion explodes from the top as the volcano come alive. Then, a large fissure or lava ripped through the side of the volcano.

It continued on and ripped right through the middle of the oasis and right through the lake. Then, another explosion sends a sonic boom across the desert. It disrupts sand and disorients creatures.

It passes right by the group, almost knocking them off their feet. "Is everypony okay" Twilight asked. Everypony nodded and they continued on.

She looked back at the volcano and grew worried as the danger zone is growing before she continued on.

Then, they passed by the bull Maiasaura carcass, in which the Tarbosaurus was still feeding and the other predators were still waiting for their turn.

The Tarbosaurus looked at the group and roared, defending his kill as he sees Spiney. Spiney does a reassuring, friendly growl. He does the same thing he did with the other dinosaurs, and they obey.

They leave, dealing with whether they were still hungry or not as it is now a matter of life or death. Then, they hear multiple explosions from the volcano. They look as lava bombs start to shoot from the cone.

"We should go, now" Twilight said, and they picked up their pace. Then, a boulder sized piece shoots from the cone and heads for the group. Spike hears it whiz from behind them as an red glow appears above them.

The others look back just in time. "Go, GO!" Twilight said and they ran. Then, the lava bomb lands behind them, hitting the ground and exploding. The blast throws the group off their feet.

They all land on the sand, soot covering them and dirtying their coats and/or skin, with the ponies manes and tails all scraggly and burnt. They soon recover.

Spike then looks towards the volcano and is shocked by what he sees. "Twilight" he said. She and the others look back at the volcano. "Holy..." Twilight said, but was cut off by the giant explosion that followed.

The volcano blows its top. Lava bombs and molten rock soar through the air like meteors. One large lava bomb lands and explodes behind a sand dune. They watched as it did.

Then, nearby commotion caught their attentions. They looked at a nearby sand dune as dinosaurs and other prehistoric reptiles appeared from behind it in a stampede.

Now, they took off running as they're running for lives, now. Spiney quickly picks up each of them and pulls Trixie's cart with his tail.

"Run, Spiney! Run, RUN!" Twilight said and Spiney roars before heading off at his full speed. Soon, the stampede envelops them. Then, the volcano let's off another gigantic explosion.

The amount of lava bombs that rain down doubles. It was almost like running from artillery or meteors. Then, a large lava explodes near Spiney, knocking him off his feet.

He roars in pain as the explosion scorches his injury from the mother Daspletosaurus biting his leg. The ponies are launched before they crash into the sand.

Twilight tries to slow her fall with her wings, but she still lands hard. Spike, on the other hand, is sent flying. He's disoriented from twirling through the air. He then lands on something, but it's not sand.

He opens its eyes and its a dinosaur. He thinks it's Spiney, but is about to think other wise. "Oh, Spiney, thank goodness it's you. I thought we were done for" Spike said, relaxing.

But then, the dinosaur stops, looks back at Spike, and growls. Spike sees the dinosaur and its not Spiney. It is the Acrocanthosaurus.

He looks at the Acrocanthosaurus's sail and it's longer and shorter than that of Spiney's. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were somebody else" Spike said, but the Acrocanthosaurus wasn't buying it.

He let's out a thunderous roar and Spike screams. He quickly jumps off as the Acrocanthosaurus snaps at him, with him barely missing Spike.

Spike runs for his life as the Acrocanthosaurus chases him, with lava bombs still raining down around them. Then, a small lava bomb lands and explodes near Spike, with the blast knocking Spike off his feet.

He lies on the sand subconscious. He opens his eyes barely as the Acrocanthosaurus hovers its jaws over Spike. Spike closes his eyes, waiting for it all to end. But, nothing happens.

He opens his eyes as the Acrocanthosaurus is still there, but isn't aggressive anymore. He sniffs Spike, then nudges Spike in the face before licking him.

Spike was surprised by the Acrocanthosaurus's sudden behavior as he was aggressive just a few seconds ago, and now he's friendly. Twilight recovers from her fall and stands up.

She then sees the Acrocanthosaurus hovering over Spike. Quickly, she flies over to Spike to save him, thinking he's about to get eaten. "HEY! You leave him alone and don't eat him!" Twilight said angrily.

Seeing her as a threat, he raise back up and roars at her. Twilight lights her horn and spreads her wings. He growls and stomps towards her. Then, Spike, recovered, gets between them.

"Hey, hey, hey, stop! It's okay. She's a friend" Spike said to the Acrocanthosaurus and he backed down, but still glared at Twilight. "Don't worry, Twilight. He's not dangerous. You just scared him" Spike said, assuring her.

"I scared him? I thought he was going to eat you!" Twilight said. "Don't worry, I thought he was too, but he's a good dinosaur. In fact, I think he's my dinosaur because he acted the same way the other dinosaurs did with the others" Spike said.

The Acrocanthosaurus walked up, smiling, and nudged Spike. Spike turned around and petted him on the snout. Twilight saw it and she smiled. Then, they were interrupted by another explosion.

"Quick, we need to get out of here" Twilight said before she headed back to Spiney and the others. Spike agreed and he and the Acrocanthosaurus followed. Starlight and Trixie recovered along with Spiney.

They were surprised by the Acrocanthosaurus, but Twilight and Spike assured them that he was Spike's. Trixie, he was scared out of her coat, calmed down.

Spiney and the Acrocanthosaurus were the first dinosaurs to not fight with each other as both had sort of the same nature. Although, they were a little sketchy with each other.

Spiney's leg is starting to give out, but he isn't gonna let it, not yet anyway. Quickly, Twilight and Starlight get on Spiney and Spike and Trixie get on the Acrocanthosaurus. Spiney also grabs Trixie's cart with his tail.

Then, they slowly look back as the volcano lets out a gigantic explosion, bigger than all the others. However, this time, the side of the volcano has collapsed and a pyroclastic flow is now on its way.

Another sonic boom travels across the desert from the gigantic explosion, disorienting creatures and disrupting sand. It passes by the group, disorienting them. "Run, guys! Run, RUN!" Twilight said.

The two giants agreed as they only thing they could do and think of is...RUN!, and they ran as fast as their legs could carry them away.

Lava bombs rained down again, and it was almost like meteors or artillery fire raining down. With the darkness of the ash cloud, their light cast over as they soared through the air before crashing down onto the sand.

One lava bomb lands next to Spiney, the explosion almost blasting him off his feet. Luckily, he catches his balance as he's not going down, not this time. The pyroclastic flow is closing in quick.

It is a mix of hot ash, lava fragments, volcanic matter, and poisonous gases. One step into a pyroclastic flow can burn flesh and suffocate you, killing you in seconds.

Spiney and the Acrocanthosaurus run as fast as they can. They pass by dinosaurs as they run for their lives. They run pass the mother Daspletosaurus and catch up to the stampeding herd of dinosaurs.

The pyroclastic flow closes in for it's faster than the dinosaurs. Knowing, they're not gonna make it, they turn towards a nearby ocean and its coast, hoping the water can save them. The herd turns with them.

The main body of the pyroclastic flow goes passed them, however it's still spreading. However, when they reach the ocean, they're met with a cliff that's a 50 foot drop.

The other dinosaurs don't hesitate as they jump, however some do. Spiney and the Acrocanthosaurus look down before they look back as the pyroclastic flow which closes in. It's now or never and life or death.

The two jump roaring as they fall while Trixie screams. Luckily, they jumped just in time as a large lava bomb crashes and explodes where they stood, causing that part of the cliff to fall off and into the ocean.

The two giants plunge into the water. Soon, after, Spiney breaches the water's surface, roaring. He looks around him as no one is in sight. A few dinosaurs swim around, gasping for air.

Then, the Acrocanthosaurus appears from underneath the waves, along with Trixie's cart, which, after all that, is almost completely unharmed. Then, the others surface as well, coughing and gasping for air.

"Is everypony okay?" Twilight asked. "We just fell from a cliff. We're alive" Trixie said. Then, she sees her cart is still okay. The baby Dimetrodons are okay as well. "And your still okay" Trixie said.

She swims over and hugs her cart. "Alright, let's swim for shore" Twilight said and they all held onto Spiney as he swam them to shore. Luckily for them, he is semi-aquatic.

* * *

After swimming for awhile, they reach shore. They all crawl onto the shore, exhausted. Trixie collapses while Starlight shakes off. Spike rings out his tail and Twilight rings out her mane.

Spiney and the Acrocanthosaurus shake off the water like two huge dogs. Spiney's exhausted from his swim for hauling all that weight. The baby Dimetrodons climb out from the cart, drenched.

They shake off and bask in the sun, warming up from being in the cold ocean water with their sails. Luckily, from where they were at, the ash cloud hasn't reached and it was also an oasis.

The group look back at the volcano as it has calmed down now. The volcano continues to rain down lava bombs and is decorated in lava.

The sky and ash cloud around the volcano is a fiery red, while the ash cloud gets darker as it spreads farther out. Volcanic material and pea sized, snow-like pieces of volcanic glass rain down like snow.

The destruction is over, but the volcano will continue to erupt until it falls dormant again. "What were we thinking. That was a brush with death, right there" Starlight said.

"The map wouldn't have sent us if it didn't think we would survive or be able do it" Twilight replied. "That was a close one, too. We almost got fried back there" Spike said.

"Can we not do this again. Running from a volcano is enough for one day" Trixie said. Besides them, more dinosaurs survived the eruption. A few dinosaurs from the oasis made it.

The female Inostrancevia and Postosuchus survived, along with the Velociraptor pack, the Tarbosaurus, and a few more creatures. However, others weren't so lucky.

The baby Daspletosaurus survived, however her family members weren't so lucky. Her mother suffered from the pyroclastic flow, along with one of her two sisters. The other's death is unknown.

She most likely drowned in the ocean, died with her other sister in the pyroclastic flow, or was eaten by a prehistoric sea monster or some other predator.

The group noticed this as she was the only one and her family wasn't in sight. She calls out for her family, but her calls go unanswered.

Starlight felt bad for the baby, as she was all alone and she now had to survive on her own. However, Starlight wasn't gonna let that happen. She approaches the baby cautiously. The baby senses her and faces her.

"Looks like you could use a friend to take care of you" Starlight said. The Daspletosaurus wasn't sure. She growled at Starlight and backed away. "Shh, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you" Starlight said, soothingly.

The Daspletosaurus started to lighten up to Starlight, but she still wasn't sure. The others stepped in. "Don't worry, she won't be the only one" Twilight said. Spiney roared in agreement.

The Acrocanthosaurus did the same. "Your seriously gonna take care of that, when it almost tried to kill us!?" Trixie said. Twilight punched her in the shoulder. "Shut up, Trixie" Twilight said, gritting her teeth angrily.

"So, what do you say?" Starlight asked the Daspletosaurus. "We wouldn't mind having another friends, too" Spike said. The Daspletosaurus was still not sure, but then, she thought about it.

With her family gone, who would take care of her. But, these nice creatures are offering to take me in and take care of me.

Then, realizing it, the Daspletosaurus smiled at Starlight, let out a happy roar, and nudged into her as a hug. Starlight hugged back, smiling. "Don't worry. We'll take care of you" Starlight said.

Twilight and the others smiled. They parted and turned to the others. Twilight smiled at them. "Well, looks like our work is done here" Twilight said.

Then, before they headed back to Equestria, the baby Dimetrodons caught their attention. They turned to them and they smiled and roared, thanking them for saving them.

Spiney and the Acrocanthosaurus smiled and nodded at them, as did the others. "Your welcome, little ones" Twilight said. Trixie hitched up her cart and the 7 headed back to Equestria and off into the sunset.

"Hey, what are you guys gonna name your dinosaurs?" Twilight asked. Spike and Starlight looked at their dinosaurs. "We'll figure it out when we get back" Spike replied.

"Yeah. I wanna see what type of dinosaurs they are first, for I want to pick out the perfect name" Starlight replied. Twilight nodded and they continued on, back for Equestria.

* * *

Next Time: The ponies and dinosaurs will meet the biggest and most terrifying dinosaur they'll ever meet. Many of you know him. In his homeland, he terrorized everyone, even his own kind.

He goes by the name of...Red Claw, who is the biggest, meanest, and scariest predatory dinosaur/Tyrannosaurus Rex (sharp tooth) of them all.

 **Author's Note: Well, was it worth it? Please let me know in the reviews, but you don't have to, but would still appreciate it. I'll try and make next chapter ASAP, but it's not a guaranteed promise. I think next chapter will be epic as well.**

 **And no, before you ask, Screech and Thud won't be joining Red Claw. But, he will play a big role in the story as he will be half bad guy, half good guy, unlike in the series of The Land Before Time.**

 **Also, Trixie will get a dinosaur, but not now, later.** **Well, see you next time or in any other story that your reading as well. :)**


	22. Enter: Red Claw

**Author's Note: Before you begin reading, I have two things to point out:**

 **1\. Last chapter was the longest chapter of this story and that I've ever written. 11,555 words!**

 **2\. Thank you all so much for the support on Prehistoric Pals. I really appreciate it! I didn't think this story would be this popular. So, again, thank you all.**

* * *

It has now been a week since the Saddle Arabian Eruption. Twilight, Starlight, Trixie, and Spike told the others about it and it totally shocked them.

But, for the most part, it was a happy reunion when they returned. The others also got to meet the new dinosaur recruits.

The dinosaurs warmed up to the two newcomers, unlike when they first met each other.

Spike and Starlight also learned what types of dinosaurs they were and they ended up coming up with the perfect names for them.

They both discovered the Acrocanthosaurus is a male and Spike named him Alan and the Daspletosaurus is a female and Starlight named her Daisy.

They took the Dinodex and scanned them and this is what it said:

 **Acrocanthosaurus. It's name meaning "high-spined lizard". Acrocanthosaurus is North America's Giganotosaurus and rivaled in size with the mighty T-Rex. Acrocanthosaurus lived 116-110 million years ago in North America, mainly the states of Texas, Wyoming, and Oklahoma, during the Early** **Cretaceous. Acrocanthosaurus reached lengths of 38 feet, almost as long as T-Rex (T-Rex being a common length of 40 feet, while some could reach a total of 43 feet), and 10 feet at the hip, while 12 feet with the sail, which is just as tall as T-Rex. Acrocanthosaurus was the top predator of its time, terrorizing North America for 6 million years before T-Rex appeared 48 million years later. This dinosaur is what you would get if you combined Giganotosaurus and Spinosaurus, but reduce the size and shortened the sail while also lengthening it. However, scientists aren't sure what Acrocanthosaurus's sail was used for. It was thicker than that of Spinosaurus's, so it probably wasn't used for warming up on a cool morning. So, its suggested that it was used for intimidation or mating purposes.**

 **Daspletosaurus. It's name meaning "frightful lizard". Daspletosaurus is the 4th largest tyrannosaur and lived 77 to 74 in North America and Canada, mainly the state of Montana and the province of Alberta during the Late Cretaceous. Daspletosaurus can reach 26 to 30 feet in length and be 9 feet tall at the hip. It's possible that Daspletosaurus evolved into T-Rex since they lived in the same environment and at the same place. Before T-Rex, Daspletosaurus was the top predator of its time. They look the same in shape, but are different in size as Daspletosaurus is 2/3rd's the size of T-Rex. Like Albertosaurus, Daspletosaurus probably hunted in packs. Youngsters acted as scouts for adults, locating prey and letting the adults know where they're at so the adults can hunt and bring down the larger and tougher prey before they deliver the killing blow so they can have a meal. This is a very helpful survival strategy for tyrannosaurs as adults are larger and slower than that of youngsters, in which youngsters are smaller and faster than that of adults.**

The others were fascinated by this information. But, ever since the eruption, Starlight and Spike have gotten closer to their dinosaurs.

Spiney has sort of taken on the responsibility as a sort of sitter for the two newcomers as they stay in Twilight's castle.

Twilight's lucky to have Spiney around to watch them as she can worry about her royal duties without checking on the two.

Alan isn't a problem, but baby Daisy is as she's always curious and one of these, her curiosity can get her in trouble or, worse, injured.

That's why Alan has sort of taken on a parental role when watching over Daisy as he helps Spiney as well when watching over her. Since the eruption, Spiney and Alan have become very good friends.

Of course, he's friends with all the other dinosaurs as well. Everything is well and in good order. However, it won't last forever as the dinosaurs have brought unrest in Equestria.

* * *

About a mile away from Ponyville is the Everfree Forest, one of the most dangerous places in Equestria. Weird and creepy things happen here, and the most dangerous creatures in Equestria live here.

Since they have arrived, dinosaurs have taken over the Everfree Forest, especially the bigger dinosaurs. Mainly...carnivores.

With that, the dinosaurs have also brought competition among creatures here in Equestria. An example would be the Hydra and Spinosaurus.

Since they both live in swamps and are both big, they are in competition with each other, mostly. But, something is about to happen that will change everything for and in Equestria.

* * *

A lone timber wolf is hunting as he hasn't had luck in finding something to eat. Also, he doesn't have a pack which makes hunting harder. He enters a clearing and smells around.

From the forest around him, he is watched by hungry eyes. He sniffs out the threat and here's a twig snap. He turns toward the sound and growls. Then, out of the bushes jumps out a manticore.

The manticore roars at the timber wolf. The timber wolf snarls back at the manticore. The manticore roars again before charging. He flies at blazing speed forwards and holds his claw out.

The timber wolf ducks and dodges the claw swipe. The manticore makes a hard turn around, landing and kicking up dust from his turn. He growls at the timber wolf and the timber wolf growls back.

But, they were unaware that they were being watched by hungry eyes from the forest. The manticore was about to charge again when, all of a sudden, he heard a twig snap from within the forest around them.

He turned to where the twig snapped and growled. The timber wolf heard it as well.

The two knew something was stalking them right then and there as something was moving through the forest and it was big...really big.

The two were growing more nervous as it stomped around them and, to add to it, they didn't know what it was. Then, they heard a menacing growl from within, putting them on edge.

Then, while the manticore wasn't looking, a large mass broke through the treeline. The manticore looked to see the last thing he would see, which is a flash of teeth supported by massive jaws.

The monster's jaws landed on the manticore's side and its sharp teeth dug into his flesh. The manticore roared in tremendous pain.

Unfortunately, it would be his last as the monster delivered an immediate final blow by crushing the manticore's ribs. The manticore fell limp in the monster's jaws.

The timber wolf has watched the whole thing in shock and horror. Then, the monster drops the manticore from its jaws and the manticore crashes to the ground, dead and lifeless.

Slowly, a pool of blood formed from where the manticore lied. The timber wolf slowly looked up in fear at the monster. Blood was now in its teeth and it dripped from its jaws.

The main thing about the monster that caught the timber wolf's attention was that it has a huge scar that runs from the tip of its claw and along its arm, up its neck, and ends at its right eye.

The scar makes its eye a deep, blood red, adding more intimidation to the huge beast. The two stared at each other for a moment, until the monster let out a thunderous roar.

The timber wolf was late to react and the monster stomped on the timber wolf, smashing him into a million splinters.

The monster let out thunderous, mighty roar that echoed throughout the Everfree Forest, causing nearby birds and animals to fly away in fear.

Then, the monster picks up his prize, which will be his meal, and walks off into the Everfree Forest, disappearing out of sight.

The only thing that remained was the roars from it that echoed from within the Everfree Forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was tending to her animals. Velcie was not far. She was resting in the shade under a tree. Then, all of a sudden, she heard birds flying overhead. They sounded distressed and afraid.

Velcie felt only a little bit of why they were scared, but she just ignored it and returned to her nap. But then, she was interrupted by her stomach growling.

She growled in frustration before she got up and went to find Fluttershy.

Fluttershy also heard the distressed birds flying overhead, but she also felt the same thing as Velcie did as she's tending to her animals right now. Then, Velcie appeared and cawed.

Fluttershy turned to her. "Yes, Velcie?" Fluttershy asked. Velcie pointed at her stomach as it growled again.

"Oh, you're hungry. I'll get you something to eat shortly" Fluttershy said before she turned back to her work. Velcie growled quietly in frustration before she turned to walk away.

But, before she walked away, she thought of something that made her perk up. She quickly went back to Fluttershy. She went up to her and whispered in her ear her idea.

"NO! Your not going into the Everfree Forest for something to eat" Fluttershy said. Velcie snarled angrily at Fluttershy.

"Hey there, miss! Don't you give me that attitude! If you be patient, I'll get you food!" Fluttershy snapped. Velcie roared at Fluttershy.

"I don't care if you want to get back to your nap. I have stuff to do first" Fluttershy said. Velcie's right killing claw tapped the grass fast along with her feathers flat as she was very frustrated and angry.

Then, Velcie had an idea and she started begging. After a several tries and a few minutes, Fluttershy finally said "yes".

"Alright, you may go, but once you're satisfied, you come back home right away, got it?" Fluttershy said. Velcie nodded and smiled. She then nudged Fluttershy's face and purred.

Fluttershy couldn't help but smile. Then, Velcie dashed off for the Everfree Forest. Fluttershy realized that she's a full grown dinosaur, and she can handle herself just fine.

However, the fight with the Utahraptors still rests in the back of her mind and she cares for her like a parent just like any of her other animals since Velcie almost died that day and Fluttershy cares for Velcie as much as she does for Angel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Velcie arrived at the edge of the Everfree Forest. She treaded carefully as this forest is even more dangerous with the arrival of the dinosaurs.

She stayed along the main path through the forest, constantly on edge. One twig snap or bush movement makes Velcie deploy her claws, show her teeth, and growl.

But, so far, nothing dangerous has appeared. It's quiet, almost a little too quiet. There's the noise of bugs and other critters here and there, and a few roars from distant dinosaurs, but nothing major.

Then, Velcie picks up a scent, a familiar scent, the scent of...meat. The smell of the carcass is nearby. She follows it with her nose, as predatory dinosaurs have a very keen sense of smell.

She follows it into some bushes. She makes it through the thick brush to be rewarded with a half eaten manticore carcass on the other side. She walks up to it and digs in.

But, she notices that the carcass was eaten by a bigger dinosaur, one bigger than she is. So, as she eats, she checks for danger as other predators can be drawn to the scent of the carcass.

But, her meal is cut short by stomping. Acting quickly, she hides in some nearby bushes. She looks back at the carcass through the brush, out of sight, to see a Carnotaurus stomp into view.

It wasn't Bruce, but a feral one. The Carnotaurus stomped towards the carcass and growls. Velcie peaks out a little from her hiding but soon ducks back down.

The Carnotaurus looks in her direction and roars before he digs into the carcass. Velcie sighed as she thought she had been seen.

Velcie quietly began to sneak away, but she accidentally steps on a twig, snapping it.

The Carnotaurus stops eating and slowly looks in the direction of the twig snap, growling with a piece of flesh hanging from his mouth. Velcie freezes, not moving and standing as still as she can.

After a few moments, the Carnotaurus slowly looks away and back to his meal. Velcie sighs in relief and continues on, cautiously and carefully.

The Carnotaurus was just about to start eating again, when he felt as if something wasn't right. He raised back up, sniffed the air, and looked around. Velcie turned back at the Carnotaurus in confusing.

After awhile, he shrugged it off and turned back to his meal. But then, just as he was about to dig in again, he was met with a flash of teeth supported by huge jaws.

They landed on his neck and he was wrestled to the ground. Velcie was completely startled and caught off guard by this. The dinosaur put its foot on the Carnotaurus's neck and raised up.

Velcie looked in awe at the bigger dinosaur as it raised up and let out a loud, thunderous mighty roar that echoed across and throughout the Everfree Forest, causing nearby creatures to run for their lives.

The dinosaur was, in fact, the monster from earlier and the manticore was the same one it killed. Velcie looked at it in fear as it was about as big as Rampage and just as fierce, if not fiercer than her.

To make things scarier, the large scar and red eye intimidated her even more. The Carnotaurus struggled to break free, but it was hopeless.

Then, the monster looked down at the Carnotaurus and roared in its face.

Then, in a quick move and without a second thought, the monster delivers a final blow by stomping on the Carnotaurus's neck, crushing it with ease and causing blood to regurgitate out of the Carnotaurus's mouth, killing it.

Then, the monster lets out another mighty roar in victory. Velcie has a look of disgust and awe across her face, her eyes wide and her mouth frowning.

The monster than picks up the dead Carnotaurus in his jaws by the neck with his massive strength and walks back towards the manticore carcass.

Then, when he reaches it, he drops the Carnotaurus's carcass across the manticore's. Velcie, meanwhile, manages to sneak away successfully.

As soon as she reaches the bushes she came through, she darts off at her top speed back to Fluttershy's. The monster rips off a piece of flesh from the manticore's carcass and eats it.

But then, he picks up a scent. He looks towards the bushes Velcie ran out of and growls.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Velcie never told Fluttershy of what she saw for she thought as long as it stayed away from Ponyville, Canterlot, or any other Equestrian cities, they would be fine. However, that would be a mistake on her part in the long run.

It was midday and Twilight and her friends have decided to have a picnic. But, not just any picnic. They've decided to have a picnic with the dinosaurs.

Twilight and her friends reached the plain where they always have their picnics and looked in awe at the variety of dinosaurs there were. They were surrounded by big herbivores, and a few medium-sized ones, too.

They didn't bring their dinosaurs for, since they're carnivores, they would cause a scare to the big herd of herbivorous dinosaurs. Twilight laid out the blanket across the ground.

Then, she opened the picnic basket with her magic and placed the food all over the blanket. "So, why I we doing this?" Rainbow asked.

"It's a nice day, Rainbow, and I thought we could sit among the dinosaurs" Twilight replied. "I don't know how I feel about that" Rainbow said. "What's the worst that could happen?" Pinkie asked.

"Our picnic could get trampled by these dinosaurs" Rainbow said. "That's only if they get into a stampede" Applejack said. "Well, I guess you're right" Rainbow said. The friends chose their spots and sat down.

But, their picnic was immediately interrupted by a Brachiosaurus. He was heading right for them. "Well, look's like the worst is about to happen" Rarity said, just as she was about to sip some tea.

The Brachiosaurus stepped over them, luckily not squashing their picnic. They watched as the 40 foot tall giant lumbered its huge bulk over there heads and headed for a nearby tree. They all sighed in relief.

"That was amazing!" Fluttershy said. "He almost squashed us!" Rainbow said. "Relax, darling. He wasn't paying attention to where he was looking. We're very fortunate he didn't step on us" Rarity said.

"Well, dinosaurs should pay more attention" Rainbow said. Then, they were interrupted by another visitor: a Stegosaurus. Curious, the large herbivore came a little too close to their picnic.

"Whoa there, big fella" Applejack said. The Stegosaurus grumbled as he was checking them out, sniffing the food and checking the ponies out.

"Here, have this" Fluttershy said and she pulled out a lettuce head from the picnic basket and gave it to the Stegosaurus. Like a giant cow, the Stegosaurus took it from her hooves and chewed it up with ease.

Pleased, the Stegosaurus thanked Fluttershy and walked away. However, he wasn't watching his tail. His tail swung around towards Rainbow. "Rainbow! Watch out!" Twilight shouted.

Rainbow flew up just in time as the massive, spiked tail swung past and the Stegosaurus walked off. "Watch where you're swinging that thing!" Rainbow shouted angrily.

The Stegosaurus turned back towards Rainbow and roared before walking off. Rainbow landed back in her spot. "Can dinosaurs be so dumb!?" Rainbow said out loud. The Stegosaurus heard that and stopped.

He slowly turned around as he was totally offended. "Rainbow, they don't know any better" Twilight said. "Well, they should start" Rainbow replied.

Then, from behind her, unknowingly, the Stegosaurus raised its tail up to attack. "Rainbow!" Rarity shouted.

Rainbow looked behind her just in time and flew away just in time as the Stegosaurus slammed his tail on the ground on her spot and roared. "What is your problem!?" Rainbow asked furiously.

The Stegosaurus with an angry roar swung his tail at her again. Luckily, she dodged it, the thagomizers just missing her. "I think he's offended you called him dumb" Fluttershy said.

"Well, it's true. He needs to watch his tail" Rainbow said, "From what I've read, Stegosaurus have the brain the size of a walnut". "Well, I don't think this one does" Applejack said.

"It wouldn't hurt to apologize" Rarity said. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" Rainbow said, having enough. The Stegosaurus calmed down and lowered his tail. The Stegosaurus nodded and stomped away.

Rainbow landed back in her spot. "Now, can we have a picnic without anymore dinosaurs distracting us?" Rainbow asked and they all agreed and started eating. Rainbow cuts a piece of cake and places it on a plate.

She then picks it up in her hooves, closes her eyes, and is about to eat it when its swooped from her hooves. Rainbow opens her eyes angrily and looks around her. "Alright, who stole my cake!?" Rainbow demanded.

She looked at everypony angrily. Then, she looked at Pinkie. "Don't look at me" Pinkie said. "Well, if it wasn't you guys, then who was it?" Rainbow asked confusingly.

The others were trying not to laugh or look over Rainbow. Then, cake crumbs fell on top of Rainbow's head and she slowly looked up.

She was surprised that a Gallimimus had swiped her cake and was eating it right above her. "HEY! That's my cake" Rainbow said furiously. The Gallimimus roared in her face before taking off at blazing speed away.

Rainbow was surprised by the Gallimimus's speed, but it wasn't gonna stop her. "Get back here with my cake!" Rainbow shouted before flying after the Gallimimus, leaving the others to crack up laughing.

Rainbow chased the Gallimimus, right on his tail. The Gallimimus jumped over a sleeping Pachyrhinosaurus while Rainbow flew over it.

The Pachyrhinosaurus was woken up from the commotion, but fell right back to sleep afterwards. The Gallimimus than ran through a herd of sauropods, ducking under necks and jumping over tails.

Rainbow was right behind the Gallimimus, and dodged all of the obstacles as well. Then, the Gallimimus went through two male Triceratops rutting each other, luckily escaping as the two locked heads again.

Rainbow just flew over them. Then, the Gallimimus hid in a herd of Stegosaurus. Rainbow lost him, but flew high up into the air to get a bird's eye view. However, that didn't help much.

So, she searched the herd, keeping an eye out, but Rainbow unknowingly passed the Gallimimus. The Gallimimus sighed in relief. He was about to dig into the rest of his cake when he heard flapping in front of him.

"Hey" Rainbow said and the Gallimimus slowly looked up. Rainbow was right in his face. "Boo" she said and the Gallimimus screeched and he took off again.

He burst out of the Stegosaurus herd, running for his life with Rainbow on his tail behind him. The Gallimimus, this time, headed for the Everfree Forest, hoping to lose Rainbow, but Rainbow wasn't gonna allow it.

They reached the edge of the forest when Rainbow yelled out and tackled the Gallimimus to the ground by the neck.

The two collapsed to the ground at the edge of the forest, causing the Gallimimus to drop the piece of cake.

Rainbow quickly grabbed the cake in her hooves and was about to finish it off when the Gallimimus grabbed it and ate it whole. Rainbow was furious.

"Why can't I have something to eat without some dinosaur eating it!?" Rainbow screamed furiously. The Gallimimus just replied with a squawk. Rainbow angrily tackled the Gallimimus again and started strangling him.

The Gallimimus screeched in agony as Rainbow strangled him. But then, they were interrupted by spit dropping on a nearby log.

Rainbow and the Gallimimus slowly looked up as sharp, blood stained teeth with saliva and massive jaws slowly appeared from the canopy. The Gallimimus screeched again before running out of the forest at its top speed.

Rainbow wasn't too far behind. The commotion caught everyone's attention. "Rainbow, what'd you do now?" Twilight shouted at her.

"RUN!" Rainbow shouted back and behind her and the Gallimimus came forth a massive Tyrannosaurus. It bursts through the edge of the forest and let's out a mighty, thunderous roar.

Then, he runs forward at top speed, following Rainbow and the Gallimimus. He eyes Rainbow as he catches up to them.

He lowers down and opens his jaws at Rainbow, but Rainbow flies out of the way as he snaps his jaws. He roars again and picks up speed.

The Gallimimus runs off to the side, avoiding getting trampled by the predators giant feet. Rainbow keeps flying forward as fast as she could.

The herd of dinosaurs run for their lives in a state of panic for this was the biggest predator they've ever seen. Twilight and her friends just looked in awe at the massive beast.

"That's the biggest T-Rex I've ever seen" Twilight said. "You think it's bigger than Rex?" Fluttershy asked. "It's almost as big as Spiney" Rarity said.

"We can talk about this later. RUN!" Twilight shouted and the group ran for their lives. Rainbow followed her friends flying over their picnic.

The Tyrannosaurus, not caring or paying attention, stomps on their picnic, crushing the food and picnic basket and leaving the picnic blanket in a massive footprint.

The T-Rex roared and focused on his prey of choice, which was a Pachyrhinosaurus lagging behind. The Pachyrhinosaurus runs as fast as it could, but couldn't out run the predator.

The T-Rex lands his teeth on the Pachyrhinosaurus's neck and delivers the final blow instantly, crushing the Pachyrhinosaurus's neck with his 16,000 lb bite. Dust appears as the beast wrestles his prey to the ground.

When the dust clears, the massive T-Rex puts his foot on the Pachyrhinosaurus and let's out a mighty, thunderous roar in victory. Twilight and her friends stop running and look back at the T-Rex.

The Tyrannosaurus grabs his prey by the neck and, using his amazing strength, lifts the Pachyrhinosaurus up. The group was impressed by his strength, but were still scared of him.

The Tyrannosaurus looks at the 6 before he turns back towards the Everfree Forest and drags his prey off. "Wow, what a sight" Applejack said. "What a sight? HE ALMOST ATE ME!" Rainbow said.

"Also, our picnic was destroyed" Rarity said. "Well, as long as that monster doesn't come into Ponyville and eat ponies, we should be fine" Twilight said. "Did you all see that massive scar on his side?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, that was quite the scar" Applejack said. "I wonder what caused that scar?" Rarity asked. "We'll figure that out later, but let's clean up our picnic. We'll try this again sometime" Twilight said.

Twilight and her group picked up their smashed picnic and headed back to Ponyville. The dinosaurs calmed down after that scary experience and refilled the plain.

They were more on guard this time, keeping an eye out for more predators, and keeping a special eye out for that scarred T-Rex, which was the same monster from earlier, for that T-Rex was the scariest predatory dinosaur they've ever seen and will ever see.

* * *

Later that night, the scarred T-Rex was on the hunt again. But, he does have a name, or goes by it, and that is...Red Claw. Red Claw was a little more quiet than usual.

It was night and that helps when he's hunting for he's harder to spot. He comes through the Everfree Forest treeline and scans the area. But, what catches his attention are the lights of Ponyville.

Curious and sort of attracted to the lights, he stomps towards Ponyville. Everypony is asleep, except for a few. A stallion who is an employee at a shop closes up for the night.

He locks the door and puts the key away before he walks off. Unknowingly, Red Claw enters the vicinity from between two houses. He sees the stallion and enters stalking mode.

Quieting his foot steps, he sneaks up on the stallion. The stallion unknowingly doesn't know he's being followed by a dinosaur 10 times larger than him.

He stops to check his watch and it was late, almost 11:00 p.m. But then, a drop of saliva drops next to him. Then, he hear's heavy breathing right above and behind him.

He freezes and slowly looks up to become face to face with Red Claw. His mouth drops before he turns around facing the towering monster.

He slowly backs up a little ways before letting out a horrified scream in terror. Red Claw responds with a mighty, thunderous roar. Immediately, he takes off running as fast as he can.

Red Claw takes to the chase, right on his tail. The commotion causes other ponies to awaken. They open their doors to see a giant T-Rex running through Ponyville chasing a pony.

They watch in horror as the two run through Ponyville. "EVERYPONY! STAY INSIDE!" the stallion screams. He quickly darts into an alleyway, only to come to a dead end.

Trapped, he slowly turns around to run back, but is blocked by Red Claw as he comes around the corner. The pony backs up against the wall in fear.

Red Claw snarls, showing his teeth that are stained with blood. Knowing there know where to run, the pony excepts his fate. Red Claw roars before lowering his jaws.

The pony screams as Red Claw's teeth sink into the ponies hide. Red Claw tosses him up into the air before bringing his jaws down upon him again, crushing him in his jaws, killing the pony instantly.

Red Claw turns around to come face to face with a crowd of ponies with expressions of horror across their faces. The pony's leg still hangs out of Red Claw's mouth, but Red Claw eats it up.

"Nobody...move...a muscle" Bon Bon said shakily. Red Claw glared at the crowd for a moment before breaking the silence with a mighty, thunderous roar. The crowd screams before dispersing in all directions.

The multitude of ponies running confuses Red Claw as he doesn't know which one to attack. But then, he eyes a group of ponies that run past his legs.

He lowers down and snaps at the group, just missing a pony's tail. Red Claw roars in anger, not knowing who to go after. Meanwhile, Snips and Snails knock on Trixie's door.

In a state of panic, she is the first one they turn to. Trixie opens the door, her night gown on. She has seemed to slept through all the action thanks to a pair of earmuffs she bought to help her sleep.

She rubs her eyes and yawns before taking off her ear muffs. "What do you two want? Do you realize what time it is?" Trixie said, grumpy from being woken up. "U-um, we have a tiny problem" Snips said.

"Actually it's a big one" Snails said. Then, remembering this from when the two brought the Ursa Minor to Ponyville for her to vanquish, a terrified expression grew on her face.

"What did you two do this time?" Trixie said nervously, "Don't tell me you brought another Ursa Minor for me to vanquish". "What? No." Snipps said.

"Oh. Then, what is so important that you couldn't wait until morning to disturb Trixie!?" Trixie said, becoming grumpy again. Then, her question was answered by Red Claw's mighty roar.

A frightened expression appeared across her face as the roar was heard. Then, Red Claw appeared, coming from around a corner, chasing a small crowd of ponies.

"We said is wasn't an Ursa Minor, but we didn't say that it wasn't a giant monstrous creature" Snipps said. Trixie screamed, jumping out of her night gown and running for her life.

Snipps and Snails ran as well as the crowd headed their way. They ran past Trixie's cart, dodging it and running around it as they ran.

However, Red Claw ran over it, smashing and destroying it with his feet by stomping on it while chasing after the crowd. Trixie ran for her life ahead of the crowd with Snipps and Snails running beside her.

"Just when did you think I could vanquish this thing when you saw me fail and lie to you with the Ursa Minor?" Trixie asked while they ran. "We panicked" Snipps replied.

"We didn't know who else to go to" Snails added. Trixie then knew exactly who to go to. She turned a corner and ran off towards Twilight's castle. "Trixie!" Snipps screamed.

"Where are you going?" Snipps shouted. "To get help" Trixie replied and she continued on towards Twilight's castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rarity was asleep comfortably in her bed. Then, her ear perked up at the screams of ponies. She sat up with a jolt and pulled off her sleeping mask with her magic.

She placed it on her dresser and went to the world. "What in Equestria is going on?" she asked herself as she walked to the window. She looked out and ponies were running a muck. in the streets.

She quickly went downstairs and went to the door. She trotted past Bruce, who was sleeping amongst some mannequins. He felt her presence and woke up.

Wondering where she is going, he gets up and follows her. However, as he gets up, he knocks over the mannequins, causing some crashing. Opal screeches and jumps. Rarity jumps and looks back at the mess.

Bruce looks at his mess that he created. "Bruce! Look at the mess you maid" Rarity said. Bruce felt bad, knowing how much Rarity hated when her mannequins are knocked over. "No matter" Rarity said.

Bruce steps over his mess carefully, trying not to step on and crush a mannequin with his feet. Luckily, he manages to not do so and gets up behind Rarity.

She opens the door to see ponies running a muck and screaming. She walks out, looking around, and Bruce follows her out.

She tries to ask somebody of what is the matter, but they only continue to run for their lives. Bruce sees a stallion running towards him in panic. Bruce, being smart, grabs the stallion gently in his jaws.

"Put me down! I don't want to be eaten!" he screams, squirming. Rarity then looks back at Bruce in shock. "Bruce! Bad dinosaur! Put him down, now!" Rarity said.

Bruce walks up to her and lowers him down to her. "Can he let go of me now?" the stallion asked nervously. Then, Rarity got where Bruce was going. "First, tell me what is going on?" Rarity demanded.

"There's some giant dinosaur attacking Ponyville" the stallion said. Then, they were interrupted by Red Claw's thunderous roar. "Alright, thank you" Rarity said. Bruce dropped him and he ran away.

Then, Red Claw came into view chasing a crowd of ponies, the same one still that Trixie was in. Snipps and Snails were still at the front of the pack, running for their lives. But, also, Bon Bon was amongst them.

She steered out of the crowd, only to be blocked off by a wall. Red Claw saw her movements and was focused now on her. She turned around to become face to face with his jaws full of teeth.

Bon Bon was terrified and paralyzed by fear. Red Claw roared at her before rearing up to deliver the final blow. Bon Bon screamed in absolute terror as Red Claw reared down for the final blow.

But then, out of nowhere, a yellow beam of magic hit Red Claw in the back of the neck. Red Claw turned around, wondering where that came from. It didn't affect him much, just made him wince.

He only saw Lyra standing there behind him, looking at him angrily. "Leave her alone, you big bully!" Lyra shouted at him. "Lyra! What are you doing!?" Bon Bon asked. "Saving you, bestie!" Lyra replied.

Red Claw fully turned around and glared at Lyra. He towered over her, but Lyra didn't back down. Although a fear was bubbling inside her, she overcame it for her best friend, Bon Bon.

Bon Bon quickly got out of there, but she wasn't gonna let Lyra die. A circle of ponies was forming as the two glared at each other. A pony vs a giant T-Rex. However, out of nowhere, a roar was heard.

Everypony and Red Claw looked and it was Bruce with Rarity right by his side. "Leave Ponyville and the ponies alone right this instant, you beast!" Rarity said. Bruce acknowledged her with a thunderous roar.

Red Claw responded with a mighty, thunderous roar. Bruce responded again with a mighty roar himself. Then, he kicks up dust like a bull would and charges, roaring.

Red Claw stands his ground and turns fully towards Bruce. Bruce roars again and Red Claw responds with a roar as well. The two meet each other and start a roaring contest.

Meanwhile, a crowd of ponies forms around the two dinosaurs. The ponies watch in amazement and awe as the two size each other up. Bon Bon pulls Lyra out of there as she is memorized as well.

With this battle, Bruce is at a disadvantage. Red Claw is almost three times bigger than he is and is more dangerous with sharper teeth and a stronger bite force.

But, Bruce does have an advantage as he is of smaller size and small size equals faster reflexes. However, he has a weak bite force.

But, he does have faster bites (so there's no need for a strong bite force), his horns and speed. Then, the fight begins. Red Claw starts by lowering his jaws.

Bruce jerks his head back, dodging Red Claw's jaws as they snap. Bruce retaliates by ramming his head into Red Claw's belly, the horns digging into his flesh.

Red Claw roars in pain, but retaliates by lowering down and knocking Bruce off to the side with his massive head forcefully. Bruce staggers, but manages to keep his balance.

Red Claw attacks, jaws wide, but Bruce dodges as Red Claw lunges at him. He snaps his jaws at the ponies and they back up in horror, but he then turns back towards Bruce and roars. Bruce roars back.

Red Claw then lunges again, jaws open, but Bruce dodges again. This time, Bruce slams his head, horn first into Red Claw's snout, gouging it.

Red Claw roars in pain as blood oozes out of the wound and Bruce backs up. Red Claw has now had enough. Adrenaline runs through his veins as rage fills up inside him.

He charges at Bruce, jaws open, but Bruce dodges. However, his jaws follow Bruce's dodge and his jaws land on Bruce's neck. Bruce roars in pain as the teeth sink into his skin and the pressure is felt.

Using his amazing strength, Red Claw lifts Bruce off his feet. Bruce tries to break free by squirming, but it's no use. Then, Red Claw throws him.

He soars through the air, ponies ducking and watching him as he flies, before he collides into the wall of a house.

He grunts as he hits the wall and roars in pain before he falls to the ground, dazed, in pain, and subconscious. Red Claw glares at Bruce, growling, before he turns to the crowd of ponies.

He slowly stomps towards them, showing his teeth. They all backed away, filled with fear. But then, just as Red Claw takes another step, he feels a sharp pain in his leg.

He roars in pain before turns around as Bruce backs away from ramming into his leg, two gouges from his horns in his thigh. Red Claw lets out a mighty roar in fury before smashing his head into Bruce.

Bruce flies back, but digs his claws into the ground, slowing his momentum before he stops, claw skids in the ground. Bruce then let's out a roar and snorts, acting like that did nothing.

Red Claw roared angrily and charged, his jaws open. Bruce dodged out of the way as the jaws came within range and snapped.

Bruce knew he couldn't keep this up, nor could he take down this dinosaur that was three times bigger than him by himself. He needed help...and soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trixie was doing just that. After a long run, she arrived at Twilight's castle. She stopped to catch her breath before she hurried up to the door.

Meanwhile, on the inside, Twilight was reading the _The Great Dinosaur Encyclopedia_.

She was reading about the different dinosaurs so if they ever came across one her friends didn't know, she could tell them off the top of her head. Spiney was sleeping next to her, his body encircling her chair.

Alan was close by as well, with Daisy by his side. They were both asleep. Then, there was a rapid knocking at the door. She put the book down and flew in a hurry to the door.

Luckily, with her three clawed gash almost healed, she can fly and run again, but she can't keep it up constantly, for it is still healing and she still needs to take it easy a bit.

Her wing feathers have grown back and covers most of the gash on her wing, but the scar is still visible. Her other two scars are still visible, but will be covered up by her coat fur eventually.

Spiney only moved a bit as she flew past. She arrived at the door and opened it to see Trixie on the other side. "Oh, hi Trixie, what's up?" Twilight asked.

Then, Trixie grabbed Twilight by her chest and pulled her really close to her face. "Come...follow...now!" Trixie said. Twilight broke from her grasp. "What?" Twilight asked.

Trixie took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "There's a giant dinosaur attacking Ponyville, and I came to you for help!" Trixie said, getting up in Twilight's face with her eyes wide.

Twilight backed her head up with her eyes wide. "Okay" Twilight said, pushing Trixie back, "Take a deep breath, and let's be calm". Trixie nodded and obeyed. She took a deep breath.

"Now, let it out" Twilight said, and Trixie did so. "Now, when did this dinosaur attack?" Twilight asked, getting serious.

"I don't know, recently. Snips and Snails woke me up while it attacked, which was around 11-11:15 p.m." Trixie replied. Do you know what kind of dinosaur it was?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know. It all happened so fast, but I do know it was a very large, two legged carnivore" Trixie replied. Twilight nodded with a look of seriousness on her face.

She went back inside and flew back into the library. She just flew past Spike and Starlight who were awoken by the rapid knocking. "What's going on, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"We have a situation on our hands" Twilight replied. "What kind of situation?" Starlight asked. "A dinosaur situation" Twilight said. Then, Starlight and Spike realized what she meant.

"Spiney, wake up. We got a situation" Twilight said. Spiney opened his eyes and yawned. He sluggishly got up, but soon got his mind straight. Alan and Daisy also woke up, wondering what the situation was.

Starlight, meanwhile, went to the door to see Trixie. "Hi Trixie. What are you doing here?" Starlight asked. She was just about to answer her question when Red Claw's roar was heard from Ponyville.

"Well, that answers your question" Trixie said. Then, from right behind Starlight, Twilight opened the door and flew out. "Come on!" Twilight said to the two.

Spike ran past Starlight from behind them before Spiney followed, followed by Alan and Daisy. "Daisy!?" Starlight shouted. Daisy stopped in her tracks and turned back towards Starlight, cocking her head.

"You can't go. Your not big and strong enough yet to take on something like this" Starlight said. Daisy roared in confusion and anger. "No excuses" Starlight said and she ran past her and followed them.

Daisy was just left behind with confusion and frustration.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bruce was still holding out against Red Claw. He's avoided his attacks many times, but he's growing tired.

Red Claw is now annoyed and enraged by this Carnotaurus that is one third smaller than him that has been dodging his attacks. Red Claw let's out a thunderous roar before he slams his head into Bruce's body.

Bruce fails to dodge and gets knocked to the side. He flies through the air by a few feet before crashing to the ground. His body slides across the ground before it comes to a stop.

Red Claw stomps slowly over to Bruce, growling with saliva dripping out of his mouth. Bruce tries to get up, but he's too weak.

Red Claw reaches Bruce's body and puts his foot on him, growling and Bruce's body goes limp. As Red Claw lowers down with his jaws open to deliver the final blow, a loud roar is heard.

Confused, Red Claw is stopped. He hears it again and turns around to see Delphi. Red Claw turns towards Delphi, growling. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Red Claw roars at Delphi.

Delphi then spreads her frill, roaring ferociously and loudly. Red Claw begins to move towards Delphi growling, but this was actually only a distraction. On a nearby house, Velcie appears on the roof.

She waits for the right moment. Delphi begins to circle Red Claw and Red Claw also circles her.

Then, she stops with Red Claw stopping as well, but with his back faced towards the house where Velcie's perched.

Delphi then roars at her and Velcie roars back before leaping off the roof and onto Red Claw's back.

Red Claw looks back at the last second just as Velcie lands on his back and digs her teeth and claws into his hide. Red Claw roars in pain and begins thrashing, but Velcie holds on for dear life.

Delphi then charges, biting at Red Claw's calves. Bruce also recovers and joins the fret. The tables are now turned on Red Claw as it's three against one.

Although it was three against one, Red Claw's opponents are smaller than him. The ponies watch in awe as the dinosaurs clash, with Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy watching their dinosaurs.

They want to help, but it's too dangerous and they can handle their own...for now. Red Claw swirls around with the dinosaurs attacking him. Then, his tail swings and knocks Delphi off to the side.

She flies through the air by a few yards before crashing to the ground. With one down, he thrashes around and manages to get Velcie off. She tries to hold on, but she couldn't as she didn't have a good grip.

Delphi just recovered, but she flies through the air and crashes into Delphi, knocking her to the ground and them being piled on each other. Bruce stops attacking and looks in their direction.

Then, Red Claw roars and smashes his head into Bruce, knocking him to the side. He flies through the air a few yards before landing and sliding across the ground before stopping next to Delphi and Velcie.

Red Claw stomps towards the three, growling with rage in his eyes. The three raise up their heads with worried looks on there faces. Red Claw stomps closer, showing his teeth.

He hovers over them and glares down at them. He opens his jaws and rears his head up. Knowing what was coming, the three closed their eyes, waiting for the worst to happen.

Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy shouted their dinosaurs names at the same time. Red Claw was just about to strike when suddenly, out of nowhere, a rainbow flash hits Red Claw in the face.

He shakes his head and recovers. He looks around before seeing Rainbow Dash above him. "Pick on someone your own size!" Rainbow shouted. Red Claw roared at her, but she wasn't talking about her.

Then, out of nowhere, Rampage's jaws land on Red Claw's neck. The two twirl around as Rampage pushes Red Claw with her jaws. Red Claw shakes her off and let's out a mighty roar at her.

Rampage backs up a bit before letting out a thunderous roar back. Red Claw charges and Rampage's dodges as his jaws snap.

She then slams her head into his head, twirls around, and claws him in the neck in the process. Red Claw roars in pain. But, Rampage isn't done. She turns back around and lunges, her jaws landing on his neck.

Red Claw tries to break free, but couldn't. Then, Rampage begins to push him, but Red Claw hold his ground and they begin a push-of-war.

After awhile, Rampage manages to overpower Red Claw and she pushes him into a house. The house's wall crumbles and collapses as Red Claw is smashed into it.

Dazed from the impact, Red Claw standing unsteadily. But then, Rampage grabs him by the head with her jaws, twirls around with Red Claw, and throws him.

Red Claw tries to gain his footing but stumbles, falls to the ground with a thud, and rolls across the ground like a rag doll. He comes to a stop on his belly, disoriented and subconscious.

Rampage glares at Red Claw before roaring in victory and the crowd of ponies cheer. Rainbow lands next to her 3 friends with pride. Rampage approaches the crowd with a smile across her face.

Rampage and Rainbow look and smile at each other. But then, the victory is ruined by Red Claw appearing behind Rampage suddenly and out of nowhere.

He roars angrily as he is filled with rage and adrenaline. He grabs her by the neck in his jaws and she roars in distress before she is thrown into a house.

The house collapses as she is thrown into it and reduced to rubble. There is silence for a moment. The dust clears and Rampage lies unconscious and lifeless in the rubble. "Rampage!" Rainbow cries.

Red Claw lets out a mighty roar in victory. He turns to the crowd and they all get worried expressions across their faces. He moves towards the crowd, but is stopped by a roar, followed by stomping.

The crowd looks and Red Claw follows. Two, bipedal legs with three clawed toes are seen before they are revealed to belong to Spiney.

Spiney stomps towards Red Claw with Twilight by his side, followed by Spike, Alan, and Starlight. Applejack and Allison are also with them and they are followed by Daisy.

Applejack and Allison are watching over Daisy as Daisy couldn't help but follow Starlight. So, Starlight asked Applejack and Allison to watch over Daisy.

Then, at a certain point, Twilight, Applejack, Starlight, and Spike stop. Soon after, Alan, Allison, and Daisy stop. Spiney is the last one to stop in front.

Then, Spiney let's out a mighty, thunderous roar at Red Claw. Red Claw responds with one as well. The two move in and Spiney roars again, with Red Claw roaring back.

Red Claw crushes a cart as he stomps towards Spiney. Then, Red Claw lunges, his jaws landing on Spiney's neck. Spiney is pushed to the ground, but he pushes back up.

Red Claw gets a good grip and Spiney snarls. Red Claw twirls around with Spiney in his jaws, Spiney's tail hitting and knocking over a lamppost.

The crowd and other dinosaurs watch in awe as the two giants clash. Spiney then frees himself from Red Claw's jaws. He snaps at Red Claw, but Red Claw dodges and snarls.

Then, he shoves into Spiney and Spiney tries to bite back, but he can't as his head can't reach far enough around. Red Claw backs up, avoiding Spiney's jaws as they snap and claws as they swing.

Then, Red Claw charges forward and slams, head first, into Spiney's right side, twirling him ninety degrees counterclockwise from the impact.

Red Claw is dazed from this, but Spiney takes the advantage and lands his jaws on Red Claw's neck. He then puts his right claw on Red Claw's head and left claw on the base of Red Claw's neck.

The two have a shoving match as Spiney tries to snap Red Claw's neck and Red Claw tries to break free. Red Claw, being muscularly stronger, manages to finally break free.

He then roars, charges, and rams his body into Spiney's chest and underbelly. Spiney tries to snap at Red Claw, but can't get a good bite.

He claws Red Claw for a few times, but Red Claw resists the pain from his high adrenaline level. He tries to flip Spiney over, but he just couldn't.

Then, Red Claw backs out from underneath Spiney and lunges up, grabbing Spiney's neck in his jaws. He manages to lift up Spiney for a bit, giving him the chance to over top him.

Spiney holds onto Red Claw's neck, gouging it as his claws run down his neck. Red Claw let's go of Spiney and roars in pain as it was enough. Spiney luckily landed on his side.

He quickly gets up, roars, and charges. He slashes Red Claw in the face across his scarred eye. Red Claw roars in more pain, but luckily not losing his eye.

Then, Spiney shoves into Red Claw with his jaws and claws. He shoves Red Claw into a house's wall, the wall collapsing and crumbling as Red Claw was shoved into it.

Red Claw is dazed from the impact, but Spiney isn't done. He grabs Red Claw's head in his jaws and throws him against another house, the wall he was shoved into collapsing.

Red Claw recovers quickly and rams into Spiney, shoving him back into another house, the wall he was shoved into collapsing.

Spiney lunges back at Red Claw, but Red Claw charges again and shoves Spiney onto the house, crushing and destroying it. Spiney roars in agony as his everything hurts.

The crowd watches in shock, horror, and awe. Red Claw stomps over to Spiney's head. Spiney struggles to get up, but Red Claw puts his foot on Spiney's neck and Spiney goes back down.

Red Claw growls and Spiney goes limp. Red Claw slowly lowers down to deliver the final blow. "Spiney!" Twilight cries and she's about to rush in when she's stopped by a cawing.

Red Claw looks up from Spiney, curious and confused. Everypony looked as another one was heard. Then, from behind a different house, Velcie ran out at top speed at Red Claw and screeched.

She jumps on Spiney's head before leaping onto Red Claw's back. Red Claw chomps at her and misses as she gets out of range of his jaws. He thrashes around angrily, his tail knocking down a lamppost.

He then roars angrily and in distress. Then, out of nowhere, Rampage lands her jaws on Red Claw's neck and shoves him into Sugar Cube Corner, part of the building collapsing.

Velcie quickly jumps off and jumps onto Rampage's back before Red Claw comes into contact with the building. Then, the other dinosaurs joined the fret.

Bruce runs at his top speed before ramming into Red Claw's right leg with his two horns, gouging two holes. Red Claw roars in pain.

Then, Allison uses her jaws like an ax and slams it down on Red Claw's left leg calf. Red Claw's leg gives out from that and the leg is brought down to its knee.

Red Claw roars at the 4 and snaps his jaws at each of them. Then, Spiney, now fully, recovered, charges froward, grabs Red Claw by the neck in his jaws, and shoves him into another house.

Delphi and Daisy charge and attack his calves, Delphi landing multiple bites, while Daisy uses her full bite force in one bite. Red Claw manages to get back on his feet. He then turns and roars at the two.

The two stand their ground and roar back. Red Claw is just about to attack again, when Spiney comes out of nowhere, slashing Red Claw in the face.

Red Claw roars in pain before Rampage grabs him by the neck and throws him into yet another house. He slams against the wall, causing it to collapse.

Then, Velcie leaps off of Rampage's back and screeches, her killing claws deployed and hand claws out. Red Claw dodges out of the way and she crashes through a window.

She crashes into a table, destroying it, and slides across the floor before stopping against a wall. She quickly recovers and was about to go back out there, but from the window, she's glad she didn't.

Red Claw peaked in with his scarred eye. But then, Spiney shoves Red Claw's head with his claws into the window, destroying it and the wall it was in. Red Claw roars and chomps at Velcie, missing her.

Spiney then pulls his head back out and throws him across the ground like a rag doll. Velcie jumps back out and onto the ground. Red Claw gets back on his feet, recovering.

He charges at Spiney, but then, out of nowhere, Alan slams into Red Claw's side, knocking him to the side. Red Claw stumbles, but gains his footing.

Then, like the force of a runaway freight train, Spiney, Rampage, and Alan ram into Red Claw shoving him into the Town Hall, destroying part of it and Red Claw collapsing to the ground.

Red Claw weakly gets up from the rubble, battered and beaten, scars, cuts, gashes, and gouges across his body. The 8 dinosaurs line up, side by side, glaring at him. Red Claw stares back, growling.

He then lets out a mighty, thunderous roar at the 8. But then, all 8 let out thunderous roars back in unison. Red Claw snorts and backs down, leaving Ponyville after a tough battle.

The crowd of ponies, the Mane 6, Starlight, Trixie, Spike and the 8 dinosaurs watch as Red Claw stomps away.

Just as Red Claw reaches the edge of Ponyville, he turns back and let's out a mighty, thunderous roar before he disappears off into the night back towards the Everfree Forest. The crowd then cheers.

The 8 dinosaurs turn to the crowd, smiling. They're battered and beaten, but they managed to drive off the threat. They're then greeted by their pony companions, getting hugs and congratulations.

Then, Twilight flies up into the air. "You 8 dinosaurs are the best friends that we 8 could ever have" Twilight said, gesturing to Starlight, Spike, the Mane 5, and herself.

"You managed to stop the threat without our help, and we, Ponyville, can't say thank you enough" Twilight said before landing and the crowd cheers. She lands and Spiney nudges her with his snout, smiling.

"Oh, I love you, too, buddy" Twilight said, hugging his snout.

"You know, Daisy, I doubted you for a second because you're just a baby, but it looks like you can handle your own pretty well" Starlight said to Daisy. Daisy smiled at Starlight and the two hugged.

Then, the Mane 6, Starlight, Spike, and their dinosaurs get in a big group hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, Red Claw walks through the Everfree Forest, away from Ponyville. After awhile of walking, he finds a cave. He enters it and finds it to be empty.

It's a shallow cave, but it's deep enough that it'll work as a home. Red Claw then lays down, collapsing from exhaustion. He groans in pain as he adjusts himself on the stone floor.

From the mouth of the cave, he can see the lights of Ponyville. He glares at the city, growling. He then gets up and stands proudly towards the city, still looking at it.

He then let's out a mighty, thunderous roar that echoes throughout the Everfree Forest.

* * *

Next Time: The Cutie Mark Crusuaders will get their dinosaurs

Applebloom will get a smaller relative to Allosaurus, the "southern hunter"... Australovenator.

Sweetiebelle will get a smaller cousin of Carnotaurus. Nicknamed the "T-Rex of the south", it's the "Mahajanga lizard"... Majungasaurus/Majungatholus.

Scootaloo will get the third largest carnosaur and 5th largest carnivorous dinosaur.

It's a relative to Giganotosaurus and Acrocanthosaurus, and is the ultimate nemesis to Spinosaurus, living at the same time and in the same place. It's the "sharp/jagged toothed lizard"... Carcharodontosaurus.

* * *

 **Author's Note: SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY, again, but I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Okay, now let's talk about some things:**

 **1\. Red Claw's size is in between that of Spiney and Rampage.**

 **2\. We're 2/3 way through this thing and you're already asking for mammals!? Now I know what Youtuber's feel like when you comment,b"When is this coming out? What about this? This? That?" BE PATIENT FOR GOD'S SAKE! Stuff just doesn't appear with the snap of a finger.**

 **3\. I do have concept art for the Mane 6 and their dinosaurs, but I don't know how to post it. Also, it's not the best thing in the world for I'm not the best drawer. Although, if someone is reading this story and would like to draw it, I'd appreciate that very much.**

 **4\. There will be more of Albert, but in the future**

 **5\. I calculated the chapters and this story will have probably 33 chapters.**

 **6\. For the Godzilla story, it will be physically the 2002-2003 Godzilla, with a mix of that Godzilla's sounds with some Legendary sounds if it were a movie.**

 **Other than that, that's all for now. And again, thank you all for the support on this story. :) Until next time, Dinopony2580 out.**


	23. The Cutie Mark Dinosaurs

A few days have passed and everything has returned to normal. Ponies gathered together with the help of the dinosaurs to repair the destruction in Ponyville. But, as always, peace doesn't last long.

* * *

In the Everfree Forest, a dinosaur carcass lies on the ground. What killed it? Who knows?

It mostly died of weakness, old age, disease, or...something, for it wasn't killed by a bigger predator for no gash marks, bite marks, or claw marks aren't seen anywhere on it.

But, it is already showing signs of decay. However, this attracts predators. Then, nearby, bushes rustle. Then, a few Compsognathus, Compy's for short, appear from the underbrush.

The Compy's swarm all over the carcass, starting a tiny feeding frenzy.

Compy's are one of the smallest dinosaurs ever known, being only a length of about 3 feet and about a foot in height, which is about as big as a turkey.

Compsognathus lived 150 million years ago during the Late Jurassic in areas of Europe, like France and Germany. However, the feeding frenzy is soon ruined as something bursts through the bushes.

It stops and let's out a roar, scaring the Compy's away as they scatter into the bushes. The owner was a familiar face...an Australovenator. Not only that, it is the same one from the Crystal Empire.

His scars have healed from the fight with Twilight, Simon, Barry, and Albert. He walks up to the carcass and begins gorging himself as he hasn't made a successful kill in the last few days.

He had almost gotten his fill when he sensed something wasn't right. He looked around and growled. From within the forest, something was watching him. Then, a flash of teeth shot from out of the forest.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion as the Australovenator moves out of the way of the jaws. The jaws snap and the Australovenator faces his opponent. It was Red Claw.

Red Claw faces the Australovenator and stands at his full height and growls at the smaller predator.

Seeing how big Red Claw is, the Australovenator immediately has second thoughts about facing something that is clearly way bigger than he is.

Red Claw let's out a mighty, thunderous roar and the Australovenator immediately takes off running. Red Claw then snorts before he turns back to the carcass and gorges on its flesh.

* * *

The Australovenator runs far away from Red Claw. When he knows he's safe, he stops running and continues on walking. But then, an opening in the forest reveals a familiar sight...Ponyville.

Seeing the town intrigues the dinosaur, but of what happened last time, he has second thoughts. So, instead, not wanting to take the risk, he continues on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Applebloom is on her way to Zecora's for a little more practice on her potion skills, and maybe for a little bit of chitchat.

With the arrival of the dinosaurs, she's been a little more cautious going into the Everfree Forest, especially by herself.

"I wonder what Zecora's up to today?" Applebloom said to herself as she walks down the path. But then, she stopped dead in her tracks as she felt as something, to her, wasn't right.

For one, the Everfree Forest was very quiet. Another thing is that she felt as if she was being watched. Then, a twig snapped. The hairs stood on end as she heard the sound. She looked around anxiously.

"Hello?" Applebloom said nervously. Then, she heard a growling sound. Her ears perked up as her head slowly turned towards the growling.

She was soon met with the gaze of eyes and sharp teeth which belonged to the silhouette of a dinosaur. She slowly backed away from it, her eyes widened in fear.

The dinosaur stepped forward from the shadows and revealed to be the Australovenator. Drool dripped from his jaws, showing that his appetite wasn't satisfied, but it showed the slightest bit of anger as well.

The two stared at each other for a moment when the Australovenator lets out a roar and Applebloom screams.

The Australovenator lunges at her but she dodges and she immediately takes off running back for Ponyville. The Australovenator focuses on her, roars, and takes off after her.

Applebloom runs as fast as she can, but the Australovenator is slowly gaining on her. She jumps over a log, hoping that will slow him down, but he leaps over the log with ease.

Then, she zigzags through a maze of trees and tall grass. But, that doesn't stop him as he's as agile as Applebloom is.

The maze of trees slows him down temporarily, and he loses sight of Applebloom in the tall grass, but he easily picks up her scent and soon catches glimpse of her. He immediately resumes the chase.

Applebloom sees ahead the opening that leads out of the Everfree Forest and quickly picks up speed as she felt relief. However, the Australovenator catches up to her.

He snaps his jaws at her, but she dodges it. However, she loses her footing, falls to the ground, and tumbles across the ground. She soon stops tumbling, all battered and bruised now.

She opens her eyes and looks up. She tries to get up, but she felt pain in her right back hoof. She winced in pain and looked back at it as it was red for she had sprained it.

But then, she hears growling and looks as the Australovenator nears her, stalking her and growling, saliva dripping from his jaws. He soon hovers over her.

They stare at each other for a moment when the Australovenator rears up and roars. Applebloom covers her face with hooves as she waits for the worst to happen and be over with.

However, nothing happened. She unblocked her hooves, opened her eyes, and looked up at the Australovenator.

The Australovenator just stared down at her, completely calm and content from what he was just a few seconds earlier.

Applebloom was completely shocked and caught off guard by this that she thought she was in a dream. She rubbed her eyes, but nothing. This was real. That's when it hit her.

This was just like with Allison and Applejack. Applebloom realized that this was the same thing. Applebloom was now full of excitement as she now had a dinosaur companion. But, she held it in.

The Australovenator then bends down and smells her before nudging her in the face, purring. Applebloom smiles and pats him on the snout. Then, he backs up, giving her room to get up.

She struggles to get up with her sprained hoof. She tries to walk, but she grits her teeth in pain. The Australovenator helps her as she wraps her hoof around his neck.

"Thank you" she said. The Australovenator nods and smiles. Then, they headed back for Applejack's. However, instead, she decided to head for Zecora's since she's closer and she can help her with her sprain.

But, if it was just her in her injured state, she would think twice of heading back into the Everfree Forest. But, she has her dinosaur to protect her now.

As they headed to Zecora's, Applebloom tried to think of a name for her dinosaur, but she still paid attention for dangers that lurked in this forest, but the Australovenator was also doing that job as well.

"Now, what to name you" Applebloom said. The Australovenator looked at her, intrigued by her answer. Applebloom thought long and hard for a moment. Then, she got it.

"Austin" she said. The Australovenator agreed to that with a smile and a couragious roar. Applebloom was glad he liked the name.

"You're a boy, right?" Applebloom asked. Austin looked back at her and nodded. Applebloom was relieved she picked a good name and a right name, too. The two continued on towards Zecora's.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

Rarity was looking for gems in the Gem Cave she's been visiting lately. But, instead of Spike accompanying her, Sweetiebelle decided to tag along and help her. Spike was busy anyway with something.

Not only that, Bruce had decided to tag along as well. He's healed with from his fight with Red Claw.

Although, he didn't get badly injured, he was pretty banged up and, for a tough carnivorous dinosaur, he was sore for a few days after the fight from being thrown around, especially being thrown into the side of that house.

But, he's fully recovered now. As they wander about the cave, Rarity picks the best gems and tosses them back. Sweetiebelle, using her magic, catches them in a bucket. Bruce just keeps an eye out for danger.

Bats are easily scared off by a thunderous roar, however, there could be other things in this cave as well, bigger and scarier things, but you never know.

As they trek through the cave, they run into a familiar face. "Maud, is that you?" Sweetiebelle said. Maud was using a pickax and was chipping the wall of the cave with it when she noticed the 3.

She sets down the pickax before she speaks.

"Oh, hello, Sweetiebelle, Rarity, and..." she had trouble remembering the names of the dinosaurs.

"Bruce, darling" Rarity said. "What you up to?" Sweetiebelle asked.

"Just chipping at this wall of limestone. I'm trying to find fossils" Maud replied.

"Ooh" Sweetiebelle said, intrigued at the idea.

"Well, that sounds lovely, darling. But, we're gathering gems right now" Rarity said, gesturing to Sweetiebelle and she pouted.

"Come on, darling, we still have more gems to collect" Rarity said and Sweetiebelle followed. Bruce also followed them.

"Rarity" Maud said. Rarity stopped and turned back.

"Yes, Maud?" Rarity replied.

"Be careful. I saw a large predatory dinosaur earlier lurking around here. I don't know if it's lost, but you better keep on your hooves for it may be hungry" Maud warned.

"Thank you for the heads up, dear. We will definitely keep an eye out" Rarity said before they continued on and Maud went back to chipping. Several minutes and many gems later, Rarity had enough gems.

"Alright, let's go" Rarity said.

"Finally! My hooves are killing me and I'm _so_ bored" Sweetiebelle said. Rarity rolled her eyes and they headed back, even though she was just as much as a drama queen sometimes.

However, from a darker part of the tunnel, they were being watched by hungry eyes. As they head back, Sweetiebelle, along with Bruce, begin to here stomping behind them.

They both look back at the same time, but see nothing.

"You here it, too?" Sweetiebelle asked Bruce. Bruce replied with a nod. He smelled the air and growled.

"Sweetiebelle? Bruce? Come along now" Rarity called. Then, thinking it was nothing, Sweetiebelle continues on.

Bruce stares at the emptiness of the cave behind them for a bit longer before continuing on, but he's still suspicious and on guard. As they continue on, they seem to not be getting anywhere.

"Rarity, are we lost?" Sweetiebelle questioned.

"Don't be ridiculous, darling" Rarity laughed. Sweetiebelle instead raised in eyebrow, kind of how Applejack does.

"Okay, maybe we took a few wrong turns. I was in such a rush I forgot the map" Rarity replied.

"Ugh" Sweetiebelle groaned. Bruce just shook his head.

"Now, let's calm down. All we need to do is find Maud" Rarity said.

"How do you exactly expect us to do that with us being lost?" Sweetiebelle questioned. Rarity started panicking as she started pacing, assessing her options.

But, what they didn't know is that something was still watching them with hungry eyes. Then, Bruce perked up as he smelled something. He immediately headed in a certain direction.

"Bruce, darling, where are you going?" Rarity asked anxiously. However, he didn't respond.

"Maybe he's going to find help" Sweetiebelle said.

"Yes, let's just wait here and everything should be fine" Rarity said, starting to calm down.

"Although, shouldn't we follow him?" Sweetiebelle asked.

"No, we should be fine" Rarity said. But, just as she said that, a growl was heard from within the darkness.

Rarity's right ear perked up and her eyes widened in horror as she slowly turned her head towards the sound and frowned.

Sweetiebelle also turned towards the sound as her eyes widened, her ears lowered, and she frowned. Then, stomping was heard as the owner revealed itself. It was a dinosaur, as big as Bruce.

It had small arms like Bruce, and sort of the same structure as that of Bruce. the only thing it lacked was two horns over it's eyes. However, it did have a single rounded horn on the top of it's head.

This dinosaur is known as... Majungasaurus. Majungasaurus is an abelisaurid and is closely related to Carnotaurus, explaining there similar body structure. Abelisaurids were the "tyrannosaurs of the South".

They are very similar in their evolution: they are both big, ferocious predators, top predators, have short arms, and have strong jaws.

Majungasaurus was also one of the last and biggest abelisaurids, like Tyrannosaurus. Majungasaurus lived 70-66 million years ago in what is now Madagascar during the Late Cretaceous.

Majungasaurus is 28 feet in length and 9 feet tall to the hip, 22 feet shorter and 3 feet smaller than Tyrannosaurus.

The Majungasaurus stares down at the two meals before him, growling with saliva dripping from his jaws. Sweetiebelle and Rarity are struck with fear.

This was the dinosaur that Maud warned them of, and now it had found them and they were soon to be eaten and dead. Then, the Majungasaurus breaks the silence with a mighty roar.

Rarity and Sweetiebelle both scream in terror as they take off in both directions. The Majungasaurus had to choose between the two victims.

Then, it made the choice of Sweetiebelle since she was smaller and would make an easy snack. The Majungasaurus ran at its top speed and chased after Sweetiebelle. Sweetiebelle ran as fast as she could.

She looked back to here stomping as the Majungasaurus soon appeared and roared after her. She screamed and picked up speed. However, the Majungasaurus's long legs were making it easy to gain on her.

Soon, the dinosaur was on her tail. It snapped its jaws at her, but she dodged it. After running for awhile and running this way and that way, she was stopped by what she hoped wouldn't happen, a dead end.

She screeched to a stop in front of the wall that blocked her path. She then slowly turned back, her eyes widened, ears down, and a frown across her face.

Stomping was heard, along with growling as the Majungasaurus rounded the corner. The two stared at each other for a moment before the Majungasaurus moved in for the final kill.

She was immobilized by fear as she stared up at the dinosaur which towered over her. Soon, the Majungasaurus was standing over her. Sweetiebelle couldn't run anywhere.

She was trapped and had to face her own demise. The Majungasaurus lowered down, growling and glaring at Sweetiebelle, before roaring in her face. Sweetiebelle closed her eyes, waiting for it to be over.

But, strangely, nothing happened. She opened one eye, but only to find the Majungasaurus at her level, just staring at her, completely calm. Sweetiebelle opened both eyes.

She blinked her eyes a couple of time making sure it wasn't a dream. But, this was real. She started to calm down, but was still weary. She regained herself and the two just stared at each other.

But then, a roar interrupted them. The Majungasaurus turned to be face to face with Bruce, along with Rarity and Maud. The Majungasaurus responded with it slowly showing its teeth before it roared back.

The Majungasaurus stands between Bruce and Sweetiebelle like Sweetiebelle is a baby and the Majungasaurus is the mom.

Majungasaurus, like all other predatory dinosaurs, were very protective of their young. The Majungasaurus stepped back closer to Sweetiebelle, protecting her.

The Majungasaurus growled at Bruce, showing its teeth. Bruce growled back, showing his teeth. But, Maud and Rarity noticed the Majungasaurus's behavior.

"Bruce, stand down" Rarity said. Bruce was surprised by what she said, but he obeyed. Rarity then walks forward towards the two. The Majungasaurus growls at Rarity.

"It's okay" Rarity assured.

"Don't worry, she's a friend. They're all friends" Sweetiebelle said. Hearing this, the Majungasaurus began to calm down. Sweetiebelle then ran forward to her sister and Rarity embraced her in a hug.

Sweetiebelle accepted the hug.

"I was so worried. I thought for sure..." Rarity said.

"It's okay, sis. It seems that the dinosaur is _my_ dinosaur, like with you and the others" Sweetiebelle said. Then they break away and turn towards the Majungasaurus.

The Majungasaurus looks down at them and smiles and the two smile back.

"What should I name her?" Sweetiebelle asked.

"That's your decision, darling" Rarity replied. Sweetiebelle gave it some thought before she got it.

"Maddie" she said. The Majungasaurus liked it as she responded with a happy roar.

"Alright then, Maddie it is" Sweetiebelle said and Maddie smiles. Then, Bruce and Maud approach.

"This is the same dinosaur I saw earlier. I didn't think it would choose you, Sweetiebelle" Maud said, shocked, even though her face had no emotion. Bruce smiled at Maddie and she smiled back.

He let out a low grumble, apologizing. She responded with a roar, telling him it's okay.

"Well, looks like they're getting along nicely" Sweetiebelle said.

"But, now, where's the exit" Rarity said.

"Follow me. I'll help you" Maud said.

"Oh, bless you, dear" Rarity said and the 5 headed for the entrance of the cave.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE**

Rainbow bursts through a cloud. She then loops around and circles around two more clouds, causing them to swirl before she takes a stance midair. Below, Scootaloo and Rampage watch her performance.

They cheered as she took her stance. She looked down at them and smiled.

"Looking great, Rainbow" Scootaloo shouted and Rampage roared in agreement. Then, she headed towards them

"Thanks, Scoots. I want this training to pay off in my upcoming Wonderbolt show" Rainbow said as she landed.

"I know you'll do great, and let's hope you don't screw up like last time" Scootaloo said and Rampage roared in agreement.

"Thanks. I'm gonna need it" Rainbow said before she blasted back up into the sky at blazing speed. Scootaloo cheered as Rampage watched

* * *

In the forest behind them, a three-toed foot stomps down. Three fingered claws are seen. The dinosaur's teeth are seen as they are knife-like and serrated. Then, the dinosaur is revealed.

It looks like Giganotosaurus, but it is anything but. It is a relative, that lived on a different continent, at a different time. It is also smaller than Giganotosaurus by a few feet.

Meet Giganotosaurus's cousin...Carcharodontosaurus. Carcharodontosaurus lived in Africa during the Late Cretaceous Period, 100-94 mya.

Measuring 39 to 44 feet in length and almost 16 feet tall, Carcharodontosaurus was still bigger than T-Rex, but smaller than Giganotosaurus. But, surprisingly, it wasn't the only giant killer of its time.

It was constantly in fights with its own species for territory, however, there was something bigger that Carcharodontosaurus faced occasionally...Spinosaurus.

Back then, Africa suffered from seasonal drought, forcing Spinosaurus to search elsewhere for food when it's hunting grounds dry up.

So, driving it inland and away from it's regular source of food, Spinosaurus had to pick off the scraps of dead dinosaurs, or hunt, and that meant competition with Carcharodontosaurus.

So, during the dry season, fights broke out between these two massive creatures because of competition for food. This Carcharodontosaurus is searching for food, as his last meal was 3 days ago.

Then, he sees Scootaloo as an easy target and something to tie him over until he found something else. But, he had to get that bigger creature away from her.

At first, he thought it was another Carcharodontosaurus, however, he realized it was something different. He looked at Rampage and it looked like him, but it was not another Carcharodontosaurus.

It had a different smell to it. Dinosaurs recognize each other through smell, whether it'd be a different species, threat, or friend.

The Carcharodontosaurus treaded closer, but accidentally caused a branch to snap. This caught Rampage's attention. She shot her head around and smelled something she didn't like.

She got up and slowly walked towards the Carcharodontosaurus's position. The Carcharodontosaurus quickly began to back away, but he would fight if he had to.

However, he just wanted to get an easy meal. So, he chose the safe option of moving away. Scootaloo was the first to notice Rampage.

"What's wrong, girl?" Scootaloo asked. Rampage looked back to her and roared, gesturing to the forest. Scootaloo got up and walked towards the forest as well.

But then, Rampage blocked Scootaloo with her tail, telling her to stop and stand back. Then, Rampage growled before she let out a thunderous roar and charged towards the forest.

She smashed through the treeline, leaving a trail of destruction behind her.

Rainbow stopped her training as she heard the commotion. She looked down just to see Rampage before she headed off into the forest. She then flew down and landed next to Scootaloo.

"Where's she going?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know" Scootaloo replied, "She just got a sneaking suspicion that something was wrong before she took off. She was also defending me as well".

Rainbow wondered that, but she shrugged it off as whatever it was Rampage was chasing would be far away by now. So, she took back up into the air to resume her training.

"Wait, aren't you going to go get her?" Scootaloo asked.

"Nah. She'll be back before you know it" Rainbow replied. So, Scootaloo just sat and watched Rainbow. But, little did she know that the Carcharodontosaurus had fooled Rampage and is now stalking up on her.

Scootaloo was oblivious of his presence. Then, when he was within striking distance, he was just about to attack Scootaloo when something hit him, a thought more so that prevented him from attacking.

" _You will be chosen to be with Scootaloo..._ ". The Carcharodontosaurus shook his head, but he no longer saw Scootaloo as food, but rather as a friend. He bent down and smelled her.

He snorted and that startled her. She looked behind her to be face-to-face with the massive predator. However, she thought it was Rampage.

"Well, that didn't take long. You know, you dinosaurs should definitely learn to talk so we can understand you and know what you guys are thinking and are up to because, sometimes, it's hard to tell" Scootaloo said.

The Carcharodontosaurus was completely confused. Then, the moment was broken by a thunderous roar. The Carcharodontosaurus and Scootaloo turned to see Rampage standing at the edge of the forest.

Rampage roared at Scootaloo and gestured her to come.

"Rampage?" Scootaloo questioned. She couldn't tell the difference b/w the two. They looked exactly the same. However, they had different color variations.

Then, the Carcharodontosaurus went into defensive mode, blocking Scootaloo. He roared and Rampage roared back. Then, suddenly, Rainbow came in and picked up Scootaloo.

The Carcharodontosaurus noticed and lunged at Rainbow, just missing her. She swooped around and landed next to Rampage, setting Scootaloo down behind her.

"Stay here, and we'll deal with this guy" Rainbow said, "Ready, Rampage!?". Rampage responded with a roar. The two took battle stances as the Carcharodontosaurus roared.

"Wait!" Scootaloo shouted, just as Rainbow and Rampage were about to charge. Then, Scootaloo walked forward ahead of Rainbow and Rampage.

"Scootaloo! What are you doing?" Rainbow questioned. Rampage wondered the same thing. She continued walking forward and didn't answer.

The Carcharodontosaurus soon calmed down and watched as Scootaloo drew closer. She stopped just in front of him, and he slowly bent down.

The Carcharodontosaurus stopped as soon as he was eye level with Scootaloo.

After a moment of eye contact, Scootaloo slowly put her hoof out, and not long after, the Carcharodontosaurus pressed his snout against it, closing his eyes and letting out a soft, purring growl.

A smile appeared across her face as she couldn't believe it. Rainbow and Rampage looked at each other, dumbfounded.

Soon, the moment was over and the Carcharodontosaurus backed away and raised back up. The two looked back at Rampage and Rainbow.

The two couldn't help but smile as they knew Scootaloo had her companion. Scootaloo then turned back to the Carcharodontosaurus with a smile.

The Carcharodontosaurus smiled back before he let's out a thunderous roar that echoes throughout.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Things have already calmed down. The Cutie Mark Crusaders introduced their companions to their sisters, and it was a happy meeting. Today, however, is a meeting at the TreeClubHouse. This will be the first time the 3 will introduce their dinosaurs to each together. Let's see how it plays out.

* * *

Applebloom happily trots along towards the clubhouse, Austin following behind her.

"Oh, you're going to like my friends, Austin" Applebloom said. Austin smiled back at her, agreeing. They soon drew closer, and in the distance, they saw Sweetiebelle and...another dinosaur? Applebloom halted and so did Austin.

"Is it me, or does she have a dinosaur?" Applebloom said. Austin shook his head. Knowing that fact, they continued forward. Soon, they met up with Sweetiebelle.

"You got a dinosaur, too!?" Sweetiebelle asked in surprise.

"Yep" Applebloom replied.

"What's his name?" Sweetiebelle asked.

"Austin. What about yours?" Applebloom replied.

"Maddie" Sweetiebelle said. Austin and Maddie were already getting along. They were suspicious of each other at first, but they soon put it aside.

"Where's Scootaloo?" Applebloom asked.

"She should be here soon" Sweetiebelle replied. Then, they swore they could feel the ground rumble. Then, a low stomping sound was heard, but it grew louder and closer.

"Hey guys!" a voice shouted. They looked and they saw Scootaloo...riding on the back of a dinosaur. They were in complete shock.

The Carcharodontosaurus grew closer before skidding to a stop, dirt and dust splashing all over the 2, causing them to cough. Scootaloo then floated down to them.

"Scootaloo!" they both said with excitement.

"You got a dinosaur, too!?" Applebloom said.

"Yep, it's pretty cool. Riding on the back of one, especially this one, is way better than riding on the back of a scooter" Scootaloo said. Then, she saw their dinosaurs.

"I see you got some, too" Scootaloo said.

"Yep. Just yesterday, too" Sweetiebelle said. That surprised Scootaloo and Applebloom.

"You just got yours yesterday?" Applebloom questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Sweetiebelle wondered.

Applebloom and Scootaloo looked at each other before smiling.

"So did we!" they both said.

"No way!" Sweetiebelle said and the 3 fillies laughed.

"That's quite the coincodence" Scootaloo said.

"I'll say" Applebloom said. Meanwhile, the dinosaurs were bonding with each other. The Carcharodontosaurus, at first, was uneasy, along with the other two.

He waved at the two with a smile, and the other two waved back with an uneasy smile. But, after getting to know each other, the dinosaurs calmed down.

The 3 turned and smiled, happy to see them getting along.

"Well, looks like they're getting along all ready" Applebloom said.

"Yep" Scootaloo said.

"What's your dinosaur's name?" Sweetiebelle asked.

"I named him Carl. What about yours?"

"Austin" Applebloom replied.

"Maddie" Sweetiebelle answered.

"Hey, we're going to have to show them to Twilight later" Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, she can tell us what kind of dinosaurs we got" Sweetiebelle said, agreeing.

"But first, the meeting" Applebloom said.

"Oh right" Scootaloo said.

The three fillies hurried into the club house, their dinosaurs following. Carl watched through the window, Austin was just small enough to enter, and Maddie also watched through a window.

Applebloom went up behind the podium as Austin stood next to her while Scootaloo and Sweetiebelle sat on the floor in front of the podium. Applebloom then banged her hoof on the podium.

"Here yee, here yee!" she said aloud, "I am happy to announce that this is our first meeting with our dinosaurs". The three fillies cheered, and so did their dinosaurs.

"Looks like our group doubled" Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, but what do we do with our dinosaurs?" Sweetiebelle asked.

"Well, they can't get cutie marks" Applebloom said.

"There's got to be something" Scootaloo said. The three thought long and hard. Then, Applebloom got an idea.

"How about they just join us on certain missions" Applebloom said.

"Yeah, that's like the only thing they could do" Sweetiebelle said.

"Wait, what about if we ask Twilight if we could join the Defense Force?" Scootaloo suggested.

"Yeah, that's an excellent idea and even better. Let's do that" Applebloom said and they all cheered, for the Cutie Mark Dinosaurs are born.

* * *

Next time: Winter draws ever closer, but Allison decides to go on a hunt, alone. However, her dinosaur friends follow her to see what she's up to, and they end up going on a "big" hunt.

But, you'll discover a few surprises are in store.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, everybody. Dinopony2580 here. I'm finally back at it. I know I've said this a million times, but sorry for the delay. But, you all should know the reason why.**

 **School's almost over, so yeah. :) Also, I'd like to thank everybody for standing up for me back there with that whole conundrum.**

 **I can not express how grateful I am, for I really appreciate it, very much. :)** **Until next time, I salute to you all and to stay safe during this time of hardship. Dinopony2580 out.**

 **P.S. No more harsh comments. I hate negative attitudes, which causes me to have a bad attitude as well.**


End file.
